Naruto Shippudden: Legend of the Death Goddess
by skylight96
Summary: "Eyes are the window to your soul. It doesn't matter what colour of your eyes. What's matter is beneath it. To me your red crimson eyes are the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. It held warmness and loneliness at the same times"
1. Prologue

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_  
_**Summary:**_ "Eyes are the _window_ to your soul. It doesn't matter what colour of your eyes. What's matter is _beneath_ it. To me your red crimson eyes are the most _beautiful_ eyes I ever seen. It held _warmness_ and _loneliness_ at the same times" murmured eighteen years old blonde shinobi during his mission in Amegakure. There he met the _Legendary Death Goddess_ who safe their team from the Akatsuki attacks. What they don't know is the _truth_ behind those her red crimson eyes and her dark past lays loneliness and sadness. Could Naruto seen behind those red crimson eyes of hers?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Hikari because she's my OC. I don't own Naruto or Squerenix.

_**Prologue:**_

"Hmmm~ this one look tricky…" hummed the eighteen years old blonde, Uzumaki Naruto who was reading the Forbidden Scroll inside the Hokage library. You must be wandering how he gets there? Well, it all started when he had a day off after his last mission and he was bored to death. So he decided to quietly sneak in to find the coolest jutsu scroll so he could practise it alone. He sighed and closed it to looks for another one.

"Where did that old hag keep the cool scroll?" he wondered and kept searching for it. Maybe it's behind there. Nah, why would she keep the scroll behind those old sake bottles? Pftt… right? Suddenly he tripped and cause the scrolls accidently fell from the shelf and crashed on top of him.

"Owww…." He moaned in pain as he rubbed his head to ease the pain, "I hope nobody heard that one"

He sighed in defeat and started to pick up the fallen scrolls from the ground before anyone know about it. Suddenly something caught his eyes. A red crimson old scroll with a weird symbol on it. Probably a Forbidden scroll. This caught the blonde attention. He picked it up and slowly opened when suddenly an angry Tsunade burst through the door.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! CARE TO TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" barked Tsunade at the brat. Naruto gulped and grinned sheepishly as he hid the scroll behind his jacket, "T-Tsunade ba-chan?... erm… I-I was walking you see…. Then I heard something and…"

"LIAR!"

Naruto smile sheepishly at the word as he scratched behind his neck in nervous gesture. WOW! Now he knows how Kakashi feel like. Damn it! He must be getting it for him somehow. Oh well~ like sensei like student, he always say. He sighed in defeat and hung his head, "Alright~ you caught me. I was searching for some scroll to practise on"

Tsunade sighed in defeat and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, damn headache wouldn't disappear again, especially when you dealing with the number one knuckled head in Konoha "Whatever, get out of here and I'll act like I never see it understood?" she asked firmly, using her superior tone against the brat. Naruto nodded viciously and dash out of the library in a flash. Ah~ Konoha Yellow Flash son. How predictable~ Tsunade sighed and turned away, "I really need sake right now"

He quickly closed his door and slumped down in exhaustion; lucky the old hag didn't manage to call her ANBU and haunt him down. Or else, he would be in DEEP trouble. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and slowly pulled out the scroll behind him to take a closer look. It was the red crimson scroll he found earlier.

He took it and examined the scroll carefully, "I wonder what it's about" he murmured softly and slowly opened the string that tied onto the scroll. He slowly opened it and read it slowly. The writing was so hard to read and there were even blood splattered onto the scroll. These send shiver down the blonde spine but he totally ignored it as curiosity beat the best of him.

"It's about the Legendary Death Goddess. A beautiful young maiden who had been cursed due to her father who make a deal with a demon for more powers for their clan, the Uchiha clan" Naruto eyes widen at the words, 'Uchiha? Isn't that Sasuke's clan?' he thought and continued to read it out loud for him to hear it.

"Hmm… It all started to during the First War of Shinobi between the First Hokage with the Famous Uchiha Madara. At that time, a baby was born in the Uchiha estate. A baby girl name Uchiha Hikari, daughter of Uchiha Madara. After hearing that Uchiha Madara had lose, they put a seal on his new born girl as a reminder that she was cursed because of her father crimes and had been banished from the clan forever…" he whispered as his heart clenched tightly inside his chest, sympathy for the girl's fate which remind him of his own. He gritted his teeth in anger; she was a baby DAMN IT! It's his father fault NOT her! STUPID CLAN! He snarled and continued his reading.

"However it had been said that the First Hokage himself had took her and raised her up as his own daughter. After several meeting between him and the Uchiha clan, the decision had been made that the girl wouldn't be carried the Uchiha name and would remain as Hikari. The First Hokage accepted it continued to raise her up. Among the years, she had grown into a beautiful and fiercest kunoichi in the Shinobi World. She had been genin when she was five, chunin when she was ten, jounin when she was twelve and an ANBU when she was thirteen. This had made her entitle the Red Rose of Konoha due to her physical appearance that change due to the seal that locate behind her back. She had long red scarlet hairs that the resemble the blood that she shredded during her battle, white pale smooth skin that resemble the Goddess and a pair of permanent red crimson sharingan eyes, a prove that she once in the Uchiha clan" he murmured and stopped as he heard his stomach screaming for food. He smile sheepishly and pat his stomach, "Ah~ don't worry boy. We will feed you in no time" he grinned and got up to prepare himself a bowl of ramen for dinner as he placed the scroll on the table.

'I'll read it tomorrow' he thought and continued to do his chorus inside the house. On the side of the country, a glimpsed of red scarlet hairs dancing into the mid-airs could be seen as the shadow figure sat on top of the tree branch, surrounded by the darkness as it look towards the Konoha main gate in sadness. Tears fell down through its pale cheek as it gazed towards the blue sky.

"I'm home…"

_  
A/N: Ahh~ finally I finished the Prologue for this story. It's my first story on Naruto so it kindda lame and simply or stupid but I'll try to make it better. Feel free to give me some reviews. Thank ^^


	2. Tears of the Goddess

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_  
_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Tears of the Goddess**_

"Naruto!" Naruto snapped out from his thought and turned to his waited teammate in surprise, "Huh? Ops, sorry Sakura-chan. I wasn't listening" he smiled sheepishly as he scratched behind his neck in nervous gesture. Sakura sighed and pouted playfully, "What's wrong with you today? You seem distracted during the mission. Is there something on your mind right now?"

Naruto sighed in defeat and drank his tea, trying to forget about the scroll that he read last night "It's nothing Sakura-chan. It just I have a lot of thing in my mind right now"

Sakura frowned and cupped her face as she looked at the blonde in concern, "Care to share it with me?" she asked as she tried to ease his thought. Naruto silenced as he debated whether to tell her or not about the scroll.

'_Should I tell her about the scroll, Kyuubi?'_

'_**Of course, kit. What if she knew about her? Maybe she could us to know more about her'**_

'_Yeah, maybe you right!'_ he grinned mentally and quickly turned toward his cherry blossom teammate, "Nah… Sakura-chan! Have you heard about the Legend of the Death goddess?"

Sakura blinked and rubbed her chin as she recalled her memories, "Yeah, I've read it once in a book. She's one of the beautiful and deathly kunoichi in the Shinobi World. I heard her once a member of the Uchiha clan and had been cursed due to her father crimes. She also known as the_ Red Rose of Konoha_ for her beauty but still deathly. She was also known around the Fire Country and often been assigned with S rank mission due to her skill in combat. I heard that she was _missing_ in action during her mission in Third Shinobi world" she explained towards the blonde and sighed in defeat as she had nothing to add, "Well that's all I know about her. Why you suddenly interested in this kind of thing Naruto?" she asked curiously.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and shook his head, "Nothing Sakura-chan. Anyway do you still remember what the title of the book?" he asked as he finished his tea. Sakura hummed and nodded, "The title of book is 'The Red Rose of Konoha' if I'm not mistaken. It's in the public library. I don't know if it's still there"

Naruto grinned foxily and got up from his stool anxiously, "Thanks Sakura-chan. Well, I'm off to the library now! See ya!" he waved and walked away. Sakura blinked and sighed as she drank her unfinished tea with a smile.

Naruto happily walked …or rather skipping his way towards the Konoha Public library as he thought about the Legendary Death Goddess and all the information that he could got about her. Ever since he read the scroll, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

How her life had been years ago?… how she has successfully survived the Second Shinobi War and how she mystery disappeared after the Third Shinobi War. There were so many questions about her that he couldn't answers and intent to find no matter what. He couldn't help but loss in his thought until he accidently bumped onto someone who was wearing a white cloak heading towards the _Konoha Cemetery. _

The figure stumbled from impact and nearly fell onto the ground if weren't for the blonde who quickly caught it by the waist. Suddenly a soft evening breeze blew the upper cloak down and revealed her true face to him. She had a long slightly curly _scarlet hair_, pale white skin, rosy cheeks with a pair of red ruby _Sharingan eyes_ on her beautiful face. Naruto eyes widen as he look into those eyes_, 'Sharingan? Could it mean that she's-?'_ he thought was stopped when the maiden quickly let go of him and pulled up her upper cloak to cover her feature.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured and quickly walked away from him. Naruto was still stunned by the fact that she looks exactly like in the scroll. Red scarlet hairs. White smooth pale skin. The most importantly was her red crimson eyes that were a permanent sharingan eyes. After a few second pass, he blinked and turned to find her but it was too late. She's gone. He sighed in defeat and scratched behind his head, "I guess I must be imagining thing" he murmured and walked away towards his destination.

"I know you would be here" murmured the silver haired jounin towards the white figure as he spotted it after he finished visiting his teammate's grave. The figure turned to face him with a sad smile, "I won't miss it for the world… Kakashi beside it's _his_ birthday isn't it?"

Kakashi eye sadden at the words as he walked towards it, "You know it's not _your fault_… Hikari sensei"

The figure pulled down her upper cloak and reveals her true face as she looked at the tombstone, in front of her in sadness, "I know…"

"Then why you keep punishing yourself?" asked Kakashi sadly, "You have been carrying it for a long time. It's time for you to forgive yourself"

She shook her head as she kneed down in front of the tombstone and touched it with her pale hand, "There's even _something_ that time can't erase, Kakashi" she whispered as she kissed the tombstone and got up to hide her tears, "Something that is so deep that it's scar will be there _eternity_"

Kakashi smiled sadly as he looked up towards the blue sky, "I know" he murmured as he closed his only eye, remind him of his best friend, Obito who dead years ago. Hikari turned to face her former student with a smile, "Well, Kakashi. I'm off now. I still have a mission to complete"

"You not going to stay, aren't you?"

Hikari shook her head as she slowly walked away, "No…" she whispered as her body slowly disappeared into the thin air and turned into crystalized power that been blew by the soft wind. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the crystalized power dancing in the air with a smile underneath his mask.

"She's still watching us huh sensei?"

_  
A/N: Finally I finished the next chapter of this story after a few week of struggling to keep track of it. I hope you all like. Please review for further story or information about it. Have a great day. ^^


	3. Wings of an Angel of Death

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Wings of an Angel of Death**_

"Are we there yet? I swear I _heard_ the Ichiraku ramen calling for me..." whined the eighteen years old blond towards his sensei after finished their mission, escorting the Fire Lord to the Amegakure for their _annual_ meeting and now they headed towards Konoha. Kakashi sighed with amused smile _underneath_ his mask as he watched the scene where Sakura punched Naruto on his head which remind him of his old days.

"Awhh~ But Sakura-CHAN…."

**PUNCH!**

Naruto moaned in pain as he held his head in his arms, "Damn! That one of a hell punch!" hissed the blonde as he gritted his teeth in pain. Sakura dusted her hand with an evil smirk and walked away with _pride_, "Hurry up, Naruto or you'll be paying the bills"

He pouted and crossed his arms on his chest as he kept walking, "Fine… sometime I wonder why I _like_ you in the first place…" he grumped.

'_**Maybe you got hit on your hit when you were little and mess up your mentally...'**_ grinned the Kyuubi.

Naruto mentally glared at the nine-tails for his words, _'Shut up Kyuu, I never ask you anyway…'_

'_**Suite yourself kit'**_

Naruto huffed and suddenly stopped as he felt an _eerie_ chakra which send shivered down to his spine. He turned and was greeted by _Samehada_ which he quickly and _luckily_ managed to dodge it in time. Kakashi dashed forwards with Sakura to protect him from the _Akatsuki shark_. Kisame stood up and pulled his sword over his shoulder with a smirk, "Fancy to meet you here, kid… or should I said nine-tails _Jinchuriki_?"

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the shark, "Hoshigaki Kisame…" he hissed as he pulled out his kunai, ready to fight him if necessary. Kakashi pulled up his hitai and revealed his Sharingan as he pulled out his kunai, "Are you here to take Naruto?..."

Kisame grinned at the words and pulled out his sword towards the Konoha nin, "Why, I am actually but I decided to have fun first before I catch the _fox_. You know how shark _love_ to play with his food" and dashed forwards to fight them.

"Kyuchiyose no jutsu…"

Suddenly a pack of dog started to emerged from the smoke and attacked the shark. Kisame gritted his teeth in annoyed, aw… come one. He was planning to fight the jounin. Not his dogs. Oh well~ might as well play with them a little and his maniac grinned returned to his face once more.

"Sakura! Naruto! Go towards Konoha and call the Reinforcement. I'll try to keep him as long as possible" said Kakashi as he dashed forwards to help his _friends_ fighting the Akatsuki shark. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger at the words, "NO WAY IN HELL, I'LL LET YOU FIGHT ALONE!" barked the blonde and dashed forwards to help his sensei with kunai in his hand. Sakura sighed and joined the fight.

He jumped pass the jounin and clashes his kunai with the Samehada. The sound of metal clashing send shivered down their spine but ignored it as they kept fighting. Kisame grinned as he dodges the blonde attacks gracefully, "Such feisty little _fox_, be careful or I might kill ya… we don't want that do we" and swung his Samehada towards the blonde which cause him stumble backward to regains his balanced.

He landed gracefully on ground and stretched out his arms to the pinkette, "Sakura-chan!" he shouted to his teammate. Sakura nodded and dashed forward to take his hand. Naruto gritted his teeth and swung the pinkette with all his strength, "Here's go nothing…" he grinned and let go of her and she flew towards the shark. Sakura smirked and ready to kick the shark as she gathers her chakra on her foot, "TAKE THIS YOU DAMN SHARK!" shouted the cherry blossom in anger.

Kisame quickly blocked the attack with his Samehada. The ground cracked underneath him due the impact of the kick. He grinned maniacally, "Now WE talking!..." and jumped backward to regain his balance. Sakura landed between the blonde and her sensei as she faced the opponent, "He manage to block my kick with his sword and it seems like the sword absorb my chakra during the kick which left him a little damage" reported the cherry blossom to her teammates. Kakashi nodded as he began planning their attacks, "Naruto!" he called to his blonde student, "Don't use the Kyuubi chakra on your attacks. He hasn't been called a _tail-less bijuu_ for nothing" he warned, "He probably absorbs the chakra and using it on himself. If he manage to do that, there no way to stop him anymore. Understand?"

Naruto nodded as he faced their opponent, "I understand" he murmured and took out his kunai. Sakura nodded and took her defensive stand. Kakashi looked at his students with pride and dashed forwards, "Let's go!..."

They nodded and dashed forwards to fight him. Kisame grinned and dashed forward to meet them with his sword in his hand, "GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" and swung his sword which been block by the cherry blossom. Naruto jumped from behind her with Odama Rasengan on his hand, "Fuuton: Odama Rasengan!" he shouted and pushed his Rasengan on him. Kisame smirked and quickly jumped backward to dodge it when suddenly out of nowhere, Kakashi ran towards the shark with his Chidori.

"CHIDORI!"

The spark of electricity flashed brightly in the clearing as the result, the blonde gritted his teeth and covered his eyes from the impact. Kakashi eyes widen at the sight, _'No way!'_ he thought. His jutsu. HIS CHIDORI was easily blocked by the shark sword and not a scratch on it. Kisame grinned at the stunned jounin, "Surprised…" he said with a mocking voice and pushed him off. Kakashi stumbled backwards and landed gracefully on the ground.

"KAKA-SENSEI! LOOK OUT"

Kakashi looked up and saw the shark dash towards him in enormous speed. He tried to stand and make a run out of it but he couldn't move. It seemed like he had sprinkle his ankle during the fight which make him immobilize. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to stand and faced the shark in fear. Shit! He won't make it in time. Sakura eyes widen at the sight and stretched out her hands to her sensei, "KAKA-SENSEI!" she shouted. Kakashi closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to come, _'This going to hurt'_ he smirked and sighed, _'I guess this is my end huh sensei?'_ he thought hopelessly.

"NO!" shouted the blonde as he reached out to save his sensei. _His father_. Suddenly out of nowhere, a red blurry figured ran out between them and sound of clashing metal echoed in the clearing. Kakashi quickly opened his eyes and was greeted by a glimpsed of familiar _scarlet hairs_, dance in the mid-air like a pairs of wings that always protects him from danger. The wings of angel… _An angel of Death_.

"Fighting without _hope_ is not a way to live, but a way to died" the figured murmured softly and pushed off the shark with enormous strength with cause him to stumble and hit on the tree behind him. The figured turned to the silver haired jounin with a smile, "I thought I already taught you that hmm?…" she hummed as she raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Hikari… sensei?" he gasped at her. Hikari chuckled at the stunned silver haired jounin, "Hey, don't give me that _look_. Our last meeting was two months ago at the _Konoha Cemetery_ so no need to be shock about" she smiled and turned to her opponent. Kisame slowly stood with a help of his sword as he wiped a trail of blood flow down from his mouth, _'Damn, what a nasty strength that bitch have'_ he thought amusedly and dashed forwards to fight her, _'This can't keep getting interesting…'_ he grinned maniacally and swung his Samehada to fight her.

"Kakashi, take this and leave now!" she threw a bottle of green liquid, "Let me take care of this _pest _and take your team out of here. There's an old cabin up north between a miles from here. I'll _meet_ you there" and dashed forward to block the attacks as she gave them sometime to escaped. Kakashi nodded at the words and drank the liquid as his wounds slowly heal by itself. He wiped his mouth and pulled back his mask as he turned to his students, "Let's go" and ran away towards the place that his sensei told him.

Naruto ran beside his sensei and took a glanced at the unknown scarlet, "Kaka-sensei…" he called and faced him, "Who's she?" he couldn't help but ask as curiosity ate him. Sakura who was running beside the blonde couldn't help but agree, "Yeah. Is she one of Konoha shinobi?..."

"Yes. I'll tell you when we reach the cabin up ahead. Now let's go" with that they ran towards their destination. Kakashi couldn't help but took a last glanced at her and turned away, leaving her behind with the Akatsuki.

'_I'll be waiting… sensei'_

A/N: CHAPTER 2 IS UP. Thanks for the fav and follower for this story. This NarutoxOC story. Uchiha Hikari is my own character. Had nothing to do with the real Naruto story ^^ please review for further story. This is Skylight96 sign-off. :D


	4. Is this how love feels like?

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Is this how love feels like?**_

"Wow, your injuries seems to be heal quite fast. I guess you don't bandages after all" smiled Sakura and she finished check-up her sensei injuries. Kakashi nodded as he murmured thanks and sat down on the floor, waiting for her former sensei to return. Naruto frowned and sat opposite to his sensei with a serious and annoyed face. Kakashi sighed as he prepared himself for the blonde questions. Sometime he wonders if he would be like Ibiki when he grows up and not the Hokage.

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest, "Answers, now!" he said using his superior voice. Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. God! He feel like he been caught red handed by his mother. Who's the elder here anyway?

"Alright. First of all, have you heard about the _Red Roses of Konoha_?" he asked to his student. Naruto blinked and nodded along with Sakura as they waited for him to continue, "So, since you already heard about it. I think you can guess _who _she is" smiled Kakashi underneath his mask. A few minutes later, Naruto gasped after he absorbed the words in his head, "No way…" his deep blue eyes widen in shock and turned to face the stunning pinkette. Sakura closed her mouth with her hands in shock, "No freaking way…" she agreed with him. Naruto slummed his hands on the floor and faced him with sparkle of admiration in his eyes, "So she really the _Death Goddess_?..." he asked with a furious nod by the cherry blossom. Kakashi nodded with pride for his sensei popularity, "Yup!" he chirped.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"

Sakura smiled and clapped her hand in anxiety, "Kaka-sensei… Kaka-sensei… how do you meet her? and why you call her sensei? Didn't you in the Yondaime team?" she asked with interest. Kakashi sighed and started explaining, "Yes, she's one of my sensei years ago. After Obito, one of my teammate died during the Second Shinobi War. He gave me his Sharingan after he awaken it…" and pulled up his hitae to show his Sharingan, "Due to that, it started effected my health. The Sharingan drain my chakra so much until one day I passed out cold during train. After that, Minato-sensei had made decision to call one of his former sensei to help me. There I met her for the first time…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Ohayo, Kakashi-kun…" greeted Minato as he spotted one of his students leaning on the bridge, waiting for his arrival. Kakashi turned and bowed, "Ohayo, sensei…" he murmured and stood up straight as he faced the blonde. Minato grinned and ruffled his silver hair affectionately, "How are you feeling Kakashi?..." he asked._

"_Much better… thank you"_

"_Good to hear that" grinned Minato as he withdraw his hand from his head, "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I won't be training you" he said, "But I would still be there watching you along with your new sensei…" and smiled._

_Kakashi eyes widen at the words, "New sensei?..." _

"_Yup…" he chirped happily and leaning on the bridge next to his student, "Now, let's wait for your sensei to arrive…" he said and gazed up towards the sky. Kakashi frowned and leaned on the bridge as they wait. A few hours later, they still were waiting. Kakashi twitched at the lack of punctuality of his sensei. Seriously, what kind of sensei he/she make their student waiting from the dawn until high noon with the Yondaime of Konoha. Come on! _

"_Sorry I'm late…" a voice spoke with made him snapped from his killing-the-new-sensei imagination. Kakashi turned and was greeted by an ANBU with a wolf mask covering it feature. _'A woman?'_ he thought as his sensei greeted the new comer. Minato grinned and hugged her, "About time sensei, we were waiting for you…" he said and gave her a squeezed. The figure chuckled and hugged him back, "Sorry… the elder really kept me going on my feet all the time. I guess I got _lost_ in the path of life again" and stuck her tongue out in mocking gesture. The blonde laughed at the excuse and pulled away from her as he motion for his student to come to him._

"_Well, here's the student that I would like you to train him. Since you once … you know" he trailed off as he looked sadly at the scarlet. The figure nodded as she murmured its ok and faced the little jounin, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hikari. I'll be your new sensei. I will be teaching you about Sharingan and how to use it in real combat. We will start at noon since I'll be busy during the morning. Our training will be at Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Any question?" she asked with a smile underneath her mask. _

_Kakashi shook his head. Hikari nodded and slowly took off her mask, "Great, now…" she said as she opened her Sharingan eyes and faced the little jounin, "Let's do some test…" and pulled out two bells in front of him, "I'm sure Minato already did this to you but let's try with the Sharingan on if you want. I want you to steal this bells from me to determine whether it's worth for me to teach you but if you don't…" she smirked as the bells slowly change into crystallized powder, "I wouldn't be teach you then…" _

_Hikari smiled and stood up straight as sound of bells tinkling echoed in the clearing, she took a distance between them with a katana in her hand, "Don't hesitate… give me all you got Kashi…" with that, they started to spar. Kakashi threw his kunai at her which she dodged gracefully and swung her katana at the silver haired jounin. He blocked those attacks and kicked her on her abs. She turned to avoid it and took out her kunai. Minato who was standing on the side of the training field couldn't help but smile as he watching them sparring. Hikari jumped backward and landed gracefully a few feet from a breathless jounin. She stood up straight and placed her katana on her side, "Lesson number one: Sharingan is use to predict the enemy moves and uses it as an opportunity to land an attack on the enemy weak spots" she explained with a smirk, mocking him for his carelessness._

_Kakashi gritted his teeth in anger and started to make a few hands signs, his complete jutsu, "Raiton: Raikiri…" he shouted as a spark of blue electricity emerged from his left hand. Hikari watched him as he dashed forwards to attack her. She smiled and jumped high in the sky as she made a few hands sign in enormous speed, "Kanton: Fire Dragon…" and put two of her pale fingers on her lips as her blew up her chakra that change into a fiery dragon that attacks him. Kakashi dodged it and landed gracefully as the dragon vanished into ashes. Suddenly a familiar electrical chakra could be felt behind him which cause him to turn and was greeted by a charging scarlet ANBU with Chidori on her left hand. His eyes widen at the sight, '_That's impossible'_ he thought, _'That's…'

"_Raiton: Raikiri…" she smirked and attacked him with full speed. Minato jerked from the side and took a deep breath to calm himself. There's no way she going to kill her new student right? Kakashi jumped as he took out his kunai and threw it on her. She slapped the kunai away as her eyes turned into crimson red which sent shivered down to his spine. _

"_Lesson two: Sharingan is use to copy out the enemy jutsu and use it against them which gave the Uchiha's _'Copy Cat Shinobi'_ title" she explained as she stood up straight and faced the stunned jounin, "Now on to our _last_ lesson for today…"_

_Kakashi eyes widen at the scarlet as she walked closer towards him with a katana in her hand, _'Damn it!'_ he cursed as he tried to move his body but fail, _'Come on!'_ he barked. Hikari stopped in front of him as her eyes slowly changed into Mangekyou Sharingan as a tint of black ink like tattoo started to reveal on her neck, "Lesson three: Sharingan is use for genjutsu that so powerful that could _kill_ the enemy just by looking into the eyes. The images that Sharingan produce are so painful that nothing you could do to break yourself free" she explained as she closing in, she leaned beside the jounin ear and whispered, "Ready to give up yet?..." _

_Kakashi gritted his teeth, "N-Ne-ver-r…" _

_Hikari smiled warmly and pulled away from him, "That's enough for today…" she said and walked away. Kakashi gasped as he managed to break free her genjutsu and fell down on his knees. Minato grinned proudly and turned to his scarlet sensei, "So? What's your decision?..." he asked the scarlet. Hikari smirked and put on her mask, "He passed…" and tied up her mask to cover her feature. Minato grinned foxily and turned to the silver haired jounin with pride, "You passed Kashi" he chirped. Kakashi eyes widen in shock, "How?..." he couldn't help but ask._

_Hikari turned to him with a smiled underneath her mask and murmured…_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Fighting without _hope_ is not a way to live but a way to die…" Kakashi murmured softly as he recalled those memories, "That's was the day she teach me what's important in life. Hope. It's our greatest strength that keeps us going. Without it, we would probably _lost_ in the path of life" he smiled and turned to the open door. The scarlet slowly opened the door and walked in with a smile, "It seems that you fully heal now Kashi…" she said and sat next to him, "I guess that potion did you good huh?..."

"Yeah, thanks to you sensei…"

Hikari chuckled with a warm smile, "Anything for my student Kashi…" and turned to the blonde and the cherry blossom, "So I guess this are your student huh?..." she asked as she turned back to the silver haired jounin. Kakashi nodded with pride at his former sensei, "Yes, they are my student"

She chuckled with a warm smile as she faced the silver haired sheepishly, "Well, I guess time does flies when you travel alone huh?..." and she tilt her head to the side as her red scarlet hair flow down over her neck with a warm smile which held nothing but _regret_ and _loneliness_. Kakashi smiled sadly underneath his mask as if he knew what's in the scarlet mind, "You know, you could always get back to Konoha sensei" he said, silently hoping for her return.

"Is it because you were missing during the Third Shinobi War?"

Hikari blinked and turned towards the speaker. Naruto gazed at the scarlet warmly, "Or you weren't missing at all?..." he couldn't help but asked as he watched her closely. Damn he couldn't help but wanted to know more about her. Why? Let just said that he accidently fell in _love_ with her ever since he read that scroll. Trust him, who wouldn't? There she was sitting next to his sensei with her red crimson hairs fell down passed her neck with made her look elegant under the dim sunlight which illuminate her white pale skin underneath her red upper kimono with show some of her shoulder and ANBU red tattoo on her left shoulder, long pale legs with folded firmly under the tightly black short skirt as she sat, a pair of red like _rose_ lips and _beautiful_ yet deathly Sharingan eyes. Everything that the scroll described about her was true. She truly was a goddess.

Hikari chuckled at the words; "My… my… you got yourself a good student Kashi" she smiled as she turned to face the blonde with her red crimson eyes, "But be careful _dear_. Something is better _kept_ as a secret don't you think?" she winked as she put a finger on her lips to silent him. Naruto subconsciously blushed at the cute gesture and turned away with a pout to hide his red cheeks. Sakura giggled as she accidently saw the red crimson on his cheeks, 'Who would thought he could blush that hard like Hinata does?'

Hikari clapped her hands to catch their attention as all eyes on her, "Well, since it's late…" she paused as they looked out at the windows, "How about you guys stay here a few days to refresh yourself? How's that sound _Kakashi Taicho_?" and turned to the silver haired as she winked playfully. Kakashi chuckled softly, "Ah… why not my Goddess?..." he agreed as he leaned _closer_ to her. Sakura couldn't help giggled as they _flirting_ each other with an angry and jealous blonde by her side. Naruto frowned and turned away, _'Damn sensei'_ he groaned.

'_**Jealous prick…'**_

'_Shut up, Kyuubi!'_

Hikari turned away from the silver haired jounin and looked at the frowning blonde with a warm smile, _'He grow up faster than I thought huh Minato?...'_ she thought as she turned and gazed the sunset out of the window which illuminated her figure. Naruto glanced side way towards her as Sakura and Kakashi were busy discussing their plan for escaped. It's not like they need him anyway. He was weak at making plans. Unknown to them, a slightest smile occurred across his thin lips as he watched her.

'_I guess this is how love feels like'_

A/N: Ahh~ finally, I've finish Chapter 3 for this story. Well, I hope you all reader enjoy it. Please review for further story of Legend of the Death Goddess. This is Skylight96 sign off. :D


	5. Songs of Tomorrow

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Songs of tomorrow**_

The moonlight shined through the darkness of the night as it illuminated the figure who was sitting on the soft grass not far from the wooden cabin which occupied by the Konoha nin, enjoying the starry night that shined brightly up high on the heavens above. Her red scarlet hairs danced in the mid-air as the evening breeze gently blew passed her pale soft skins. She slowly closed her crimson eyes with a warm smile, enjoying the cold wind on her hot skin as the sound of crickets and howling wolves echoed throughout the night. Her red soft lips parted as she softly sang …

"Soul carried away by the _winds…_"

"Heart _stolen_ by a human…"

"Oh Earth…"

"Oh stormy rains…"

"Oh heaven… oh _light_…"

A pair of _deep blue eyes _slowly opened from the darkness of the shadows as the _soft voice_ touched his ears. He slowly got up and turned towards the window as sun started to rise from the horizontal which illuminated the scenery of the forest, outside the window. He slowly walked towards the door and opened the window as the cold morning air touched his sun-kissed skin. He sighed with a smile and closed his eyes as he listened to the _beautiful_ voice…

"Shelter all within _your _embrace…"

"To live in _your_ embrace…"

"Oh soul…"

"Oh heart…

"Oh _love_… Oh hope…"

"Return _here_ to find shelter…"

He slowly opened his eyes the song slowly dies off and turned towards the opened door as the sound of footsteps echoed inside the wooden cabin. The door slowly opened with streaming of sunlight touched the floor, following the scarlet as she entered the cabin. She slowly looked up and met with a pair of blue sky.

"Oh… Ohayo Naruto-kun"

Naruto silenced and smiled softly in return, "Ah… Ohayo Hikari-san…" he bowed a little in respect. Hikari smiled and walked away passed him to wake the other. Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he savour the _roses_ scent surrounding her as she walked passed him. Unknown to her, a slightest smile occurred across his thin lips as he gazed towards the rising sun.

_LGD_

"Are you going to stay this time?..."

Hikari blinked and turned to the silver haired jounin who was walking beside her with an orange book on his hand, heading towards Konoha. She sighed and smiled sadly at the thought, "I don't know Kashi…" she murmured softly and gazed up to the blue sky, "Only time will reveal…" as she looked down towards the road once again. Kakashi shifted his gaze from his orange book to the scarlet as he silently watched her.

"Shally, shilly, lallac, lillic… isn't the time you're forgiving?" he asked as he closed his book and put it away inside his pouch. Hikari smiled and hummed at the words, "My…my… what a clever student I have…" she chuckled as she tilted her head so her hairs fell down passed her pale neck.

"What can I do? I have a great teacher…"

Hikari chuckled and laughed at the words as they talked about their glory days, followed by the other two companions who were busy accompanied each other. Sakura sighed and moaned in annoyance, "Ya… can't this day get any hot?..." complained the cherry blossom as she fan with her hand to cool herself from the dreadful heat. Naruto sighed in defeat as he looked at the goddess, "Sakura-chan, you been said that for hours now…" he reminds her. She turned and glared at the blonde as she raised her perfect eyebrows, daring the blonde to say anything "What that supposed to mean?..."

"N-nothing…"

Unknown to them, a slightest smile occurred across the goddess lips as she watched them argued each other. Kakashi who had been watched her couldn't help but smiled in return, "Reminds you of the old days huh?..."

Hikari shifted her red crimson gazed and met with his grey eye with a smile, "Yeah, it's kind of brings back the memories you know…" and turned back to the kids, "I guess something never change…"

Kakashi chuckled at the words as he looked ahead them and was greeted by the huge Konoha gate on the horizontal. He suddenly stopped and quickly turned to his side, hoping that his sensei won't disappeared like always but nothing happen. She still next to him standing as she looked at the gate with nothing but sadness and longing in her crimson eyes. He mentally sighed in relief as a slightest smile managed to attach itself on his thin lips underneath his mask and walked ahead them. The goddess silenced as she watched him along with his arguing students walked passed her towards the gate of their beloved village. Konoha. The village that once have banished her. She slowly took a step back as memories flashback in front of her eyes…

_**Flashback…**_

'Shit!'

_The sounds of dashing footsteps echoed inside the forest as she ran for safety. She panted heavily and turned back to take a look at her persuader as she jumped away from tree to tree. The black cloak waved behind the figures as they threw kunai and shuriken at her. She hissed in pain as she injured started to bleed again and tighten her hold to prevent the blood from flowing. The trail of blood followed behind her as she ran._

'Shit! Shit!'

_She stopped and gazed up at the sky as she sensed chakra signature headed her way. She quickly took out her katana as she blocked the heavy sword from one of the black ANBU. She gritted her teeth and pushed him with enormous strength as she regained her stand. _

'I guess I don't have a choice but to fight'_ she thought as she took a bit of blood on her arms and made a familiar hand signs as she stamped it on the ground._

"_Kuchiyose on jutsu!"_

_Suddenly dark smokes started to emerged underneath her as wolves started to growl dangerously at the black ANBU as they surround her. Her usual red crimson slowly changed into her Mangekyo Sharingan as she took out her katana with a devilish smirk occurred on her thin lips. _

"_Enough!"_

_A voice spoke out from the darkness of the forest as the black ANBU began to slowly parted, gave a way for the person to walk closer to her. Hikari slowly stood up straight as she glared at the familiar face emerged from the shadows._

"_Danzo…" she hissed in anger as she faced him with disgust. He smirked at his name as he faced the goddess, "Why good evening to you to Hikari-san…" _

_Hikari gritted her teeth in anger, "What are you doing? Why you chasing me?..." she barked as she pointed out her katana to his neck as the black ANBU jerked and tensed at the action. Danzo silenced as he pushed the katana with his finger, "I think you know what I want…" and gazed towards the red crimson eyes intensively._

_Hikari glared furiously as her put her pale bloody hand on her face as she touched her Mangekyo Sharingan, "I also think you know the answer…" she hissed. Danzo shook his head in fake sympathy as he smirked evilly at her, "I guess I don't have a choice" and snapped his fingers, motion his ANBU to finish her. The wolves growled furiously at the black ANBU as they surround her. The leader of the pack turned to her, "Your command, my goddess?..." he growled softly. Hikari closed her eyes as she slowly parted her lips, "Kill them…"_

…

…

_The rains started to fall down heavily, washing the blood from the ground underneath the goddess steps. She slowly walked away from the battle scene as the rains washed the blood from her figure, totally ignore the corpses laying everywhere in the clearing. She stopped and gazed up at the crying sky as she closed her eyes._

"_My goddess?..."_

_Hikari hummed in acknowledge as she kept her eyes closed._

"_What will you do now?..."_

"_I run…"_

_**End of flashback**_

"Hikari-san?..."

Hikari blinked away the memories and was greeted by a worried blonde as his pair of deep blue eyes looked intensively at her. Naruto stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulder as he leaned over to take a better look of her, worried that she might be hurt or something.

"Are you alright?..." he asked in concern for her wellbeing. Hikari couldn't help but smile softly at the words and nodded, "Yeah, just caught by the memory lane…" she chuckled to brush it off. Naruto silenced and nodded in understand as he pulled away from her.

"Come on. Let's go"

He took her pale yet warm hand on his as he pulled the goddess towards the village and squeezed it as if he knew that she needed it. Hikari couldn't help but smiled softly and squeezed it back as she murmured thank you to the blonde. He smiled at words and looked ahead to see his teammates waved at them.

"Hurry up!" the cherry blossom shouted to them and turned away. Kakashi smiled at the sight underneath his mask as he followed his student to the gate. Naruto turned to the goddess and grinned foxily as he muttered hurry up to her, eager to be back. Hikari chuckled at the blonde's cheer and fastened her steps to match him as they walked hands to hands towards Konoha.

"Soul carried away by the _winds…_"

"Heart _stolen_ by a human…"

"Oh Earth…"

"Oh stormy rains…"

"Oh heaven… oh _light_…"

"Shelter all within _your_ embrace…"

"To live in _your_ embrace…"

"Oh soul…"

"Oh heart…

"Oh _love_… Oh hope…"

"Return _here_ to find shelter…"

A/N: This Chapter 4 for NS: LDG. Yeah, I know Naruto started to be OOC during the story. I can't help it. Love had made him change into a whole new person. That's why I made him slowly become more mature, caring and his childish attitude into minimal scale.

_**Next time on NS: LDG…**_

"Please… tell me what happen _that night_?..."

"I ran away because I was scared…"

"Why?..."

"This eye… is nothing but a _curse_ to me…"

"No, It's not…"

"What made you think that?..."

"Eyes are the _window_ to your soul. It doesn't matter what colour of your eyes. What's matter is _beneath_ it. To me your red crimson eyes are the most _beautiful_ eyes I ever seen. It held _warmness_ and _loneliness_ at the same times"


	6. The truth behind your eyes

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The truth behind your eyes**_

"Ah, Team seven. Welcome _back_ to Konoha. So how was your mission?" greeted Kamizuki Izumo as he spotted them walking towards him. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask at the chuunin, "Great. Perfectly _great_" he chirped as he gave them his ID along with his students. Hagane Kotetsu glanced at the cheerful blonde who was talking with the beautiful scarlet behind them.

"Hey, whose that?..." he asked to the silvered haired jounin. Sakura giggled and leaned closer to him as she whispered, "Well, that's Naruto's new _girlfriend_…" she chirped happily as she gave them a better looked at the couple. A moment of paused as he face slowly change into horror along with his partner.

"WHAT?!"

Naruto blinked at the scream and glanced at the jounin who looked at him in horror, _'what the hell?...'_ he thought as he tilted his head in confused.

"T-The n-number o-ne Konoha s-surprised nin h-have a g-girlfriend?"

"B-before us?"

Both of them nodded happily for their blonde fate, "YUP!"

The chuunin gasped in shock and statued at the sight as they think of their lonely fate. Naruto walked towards them, still hand to hand with the beautiful scarlet as he looked at the stunned chuunin in wonder and turned to his sensei in confused, "What's happen to them?..." he asked.

"Nothing… let's go"

Naruto hmped at the sight and turned to the beautiful goddess as they talked. Hikari chuckled and smiled. The chuunin at the guard post just watched as they walked away to the Hokage tower.

_LDG_

"Hmm? Ichiraku ramen?..." she tilted her head to the side as her beautiful scarlet hairs fell down passed her pale neck in wonder. Naruto nodded vigorously at the words, "Yup! They made the best Ramen in the world!" he chirped happily as they talked about his heaven food.

"Ah… I see"

Naruto grinned and squeezed her hand, "How about I take you to the Ichiraku after this?..." he suggested as a tint of pink shade on his scars cheek. Hikari hummed as she thought about it and nodded, "Sure…It's a _date_ then…" she smiled and walked next to him. He couldn't help but grinned and swung their linking _hands_ happily as they walked, like a little toddler. Hikari chuckled at the action and couldn't help but let it be as she savoured the warmness of his hand on her.

"NARUTO?!"

The blonde stopped and turned around to see the speaker. He couldn't help but grinned and waved happily as he spotted a familiar faces up ahead, "KIBA! SHINO! HINATA-CHAN!" he addressed them. Kiba grinned and pat his back, "Welcome back, foxy! How's your mission?..."

"Great. Lucky we manage to escaped from the Akatsuki during our trip back"

"Akatsuki?" gasped the shy raven girl in shock. Naruto nodded and began to tell them about his adventure back to Konoha. Kiba nodded as he absorbed the story and glanced at the unknown scarlet beside him, "So, whose this?..." he grinned as he pointed to the scarlet. Hikari blinked and withdrew her hand from the blonde slowly, not wanted to be noticed by them. Unknown to them, _sadness_ flashed inside his deep blue eyes as he looked down to his empty hand.

"ah… I-"

"There you are" a voice called up to them and was greeted by a panted cherry blossom. Sakura frowned at them, "We were looking everywhere for you guys!" she scolded them, "Come on, love birds! Tsunade-sama is waiting for us" and ran back to the Hokage tower, leaving them with team eight. Naruto plastered a smile on his face and quickly grabbed the scarlet hand as he ran away, "We have to go! See ya!"

"See ya!" kiba shouted back as he waved at the couple. Kiba frowned at the sight and sighed, "Let's go…" he muttered to his teammates and walked away to do their chorus.

_LDG_

"I'm sorry if I make you uneasy…"

Hikari blinked at the words and looked at the blonde in confused. His deep blue eyes were full of sadness as he slowly let _go_ of her hand and walked away. She stopped as she watched him walked away, heading towards the Hokage tower. She bit her lips as she looked sadly at his figure.

"Are you mad at me?..."

Naruto paused and glanced back at the goddess. She just stood there with nothing but sadness and loneliness in her red crimson eyes. He turned around and faced her as he shook his head, "No.. it just-" he paused and sighed contently as he walked up to her. He stood in front of her and took her hand as he pulled her; motion her to walk with him with a tint of pink on his scars cheeks. Hikari eyes widen at the action and couldn't help but smile as she squeezed his hand and walked beside him hand to hand.

"So… Am I forgiven?" she titled her head as she looked hopefully at the blonde. Naruto sighed with a smile.

"_Always…_"

_LDG_

"Tsunade-sama"

They bowed after they arrived inside the Hokage office. The Godaime nodded in greeting but her full attentions were at the goddess who stands next to the obnoxious blonde. She raised her eyebrows as she noticed the linking hands between them and couldn't help but smirk in one of _I-know-something-you don't-_ or _you-busted_ sort of smirk.

"My… my… if isn't the Goddess of Death" she smiled, mocking her arrival, "What makes you come down from the _sky_ into our humble home?"

Hikari frowned at the words and pulled away her hand from the blonde as she crossed her arms on her chest, "Stop saying that each time I meet you around the Fire Country!" she pouted at the Godaime, "You know how I hate it"

Tsunade laughed at the words and stood up to hug her long lost friend, "It's good to see you back" she murmured softly. Hikari chuckled and returned her hug, "It's good to be back"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

The door opened and revealed a panted raven as she rushed towards the Godaime. She leaned over and whispered into her ear which made the Godaime eyes widen in horror, "What?!" she gasped and turned to the raven in shock. Shizune nodded and turned to the opened door as six ANBU have surrounded the scarlet.

"Uchiha Hikari. We here to arrest you for _betray_ Konoha years ago. Surrender now or we have to force you" one of the ANBU spoke as he took a step forward to her. Hikari silenced as she turned up to the Godaime in confused, sadness and betrayal flashed inside her red crimson gaze. Tsunade shook her head softly, indicated that she was not a part of this. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, "What do you think you doing?!" he barked and rushed forwards to help her.

"NARUTO!"

_**Thump!**_

Naruto hissed in pain from the impact by one of the ANBU who slammed him down to the floor. He shakily got up but fail and was greeted by the floor as he struggled to keep his eyes open at the worried goddess. Hikari quickly kneed down to the blonde and carried him on her laps as she examined him.

"Are you alright?..."

He grinned at the goddess to cover his fractured ribs as he murmured 'I'm fine' not wanted for her to worry about it. After all, what's Kyuubi use for right? She silenced as sadness and guilty could been seen in her eyes, _'Why?...'_ she thought, _'Why you still look at me like?'_ she couldn't help but asked mentally as she looked up at the ANBU, _'Why can't you just let me do it?'_ and nodded as she pulled up her hands to be handcuffs. Naruto eyes widen at the action and quickly caught her hand, "What are _you_ doing?!" he asked as he glared at her, "Are you going to surrender like that?"

"Yes…"

"W-What?..." he gasped at the word and gritted his teeth as he slowly got up to face her. He turned to her in nothing but anger, betrayed "Why?! Why you let _them_ do that to you?"

"Because it's the truth… I _betray_ Konoha"

_LDG_

"The trial will be held first thing in the morning" told the ANBU as he slowly closed the jail gate as he put a seal on the gate to prevent her from disappear. Trust him, when you dealing with a legendary goddess especially the deathly one. You need to know this kind of thing if you don't want to end up on her black book.

Hikari nodded as she murmured thank you to the ANBU and headed towards the bed as she sat down. The sound of water dripped from the sink echoed through the empty jail as she began to recall the unpleasant memories of her dark past. She gazed up to the small frame window across her as she watched the stars shined brightly up on the night sky. The cold night breeze entered passed the window and blew gently as the moonlight illuminated her red scarlet hairs. She pulled her legs up and hugged it as she placed down her head on her knees.

"Why?..."

On the side of the tower, sat a young blonde boy on top of the Yondaime statue as he gazed up towards the starry skies. The cold night breeze gently blew passed him as he closed his pair of deep blue eye, enjoying the cold air touched his hot tan skin and sighed content at the sensation. The sound of howling wolves echoed throughout the night as if their mourning for the loss of their beloved.

'_Hikari'_ he thought as he slowly opened his deep blue eyes and looked down to the Hokage tower where they kept her, swallowed her into the darkness without a single light for her. He bit his lips at the thought, it's not fair! She was the light! She doesn't deserve to live in the darkness! She's-…_his_ light. With that he disappeared in a flash as he teleported back beside his waited goddess. Unknown to them, a voice whispered echoed throughout the night as the moonlight shined the village with its beautiful light.

"Because I _love_ you…"

_LDG_

"Hikari…"

The goddess blinked at the words and looked up to see none other than the blonde. He gripped the jail bars tightly as he gazed at her, full with nothing but love. The goddess slowly untangled herself and walked towards him as her hand stretched out to touch him. He smiled and reached out for her hand.

"Naruto…"

The sound of the beautiful voice echoed as the moonlight shined their figured in the darkness. Naruto held her hand and pulled her closer as he hugged her behind the bars. He closed his deep blue and tightened his hold as tears slipped down his scars cheeks, grateful that she was fine. A pair of hand wrapped around his neck as the smell of wild roses entered his nose which caused him to sigh contently as he kissed her scarlet hairs.

"Tell me…"

"W-what?"

He tightened his hold as he savour the wild roses scent on her, "Please… tell me what happen _that night_?" he murmured into her scarlet hairs. Hikari silenced as she slowly parted her red roses lips, "I ran away because I was scared…" she whispered softly.

He pulled away from her and gazed up into her red crimson eyes, "Why?..." he couldn't help but asked. She looked up at him as her hand touched her Sharingan, "This eye… is nothing but a _curse_ to me" she murmured, "Danzo, one of the council wanted this eyes for his _jutsu_ so he sent his ANBU to kill me. During that time, there's _no one_ to help. It was during the Third Shinobi War and everyone were busy prepare for the war. I try to escape but fail so I have to kill them. Since that, I ran away and had been declare missing in action. It's a _curse_ by the Uchiha clan"

"No it's not…."

Hikari eyes widen at the words as her hand slowly fell down to her side and titled her head in confused, "What made you think like that?"

Hearing these words, he couldn't help but smile warmly as he brushed away a few of her soft scarlet hair and looked in her eyes, "Eyes are the _window_ to your soul. It doesn't matter what colour of your eyes. What's matter is _beneath_ it. To me your red crimson eyes are the most _beautiful_ eyes I ever seen. It held _warmness_ and _loneliness_ at the same times" he murmured softly as he tucked her scarlet hairs behind her ears. Hikari eyes slightly widen at those beautiful words, _'Why?...'_ she thought as tears started to form, _'Why you being nice to me? Why can't you just let me be?'_ and sobbed softly as she put her hands on her mouth to silence it, _'Am I worthy for you?'_

Naruto silenced as he slowly gather the crying goddess in his arms and stroke her long curly scarlet hair in comfort, "Shhh… it's alright… everything will be alright…" he murmured softly and kissed her forehead, "I'll protect you. I promise you, I'll _always_ be with you even in death…" he vowed.

"Why?..."

Naruto chuckled at the words and tighten his hold on her beautiful figure as he whispered softly into her ears, "Because I _love_ you…"

A/N: ahhh new chapter up of NS: LDG is up :D after a few days of struggling for the story finally I finished the chapter 5. Yeah, I know it a bit lovey dovey but that's make it fun… XP well for me I guess. Anyway, please review for further chapter. This skylight96 signing off. :D

_**Next chapter on NS: LDG**_

"Execute?"

"Yes, the elder decided that her _betrayal_ was too much and execute her tomorrow morning in front of the village"

"W-WHAT?!"

…

…

"Where _we_ going?"

"Anyway but here?"

"Naruto? Wh-"

"I can't- I can't _lose_ you!"

"Why?"

"I love you…"


	7. Let's fly my goddess

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Let's fly my goddess…**_

The sun shined through the small frame window into the cold and empty jail as the sound of chirping bird echoed outside of this wall which separated her from the outside world. She slowly opened her eyes and turned as she felt something tugged her. She couldn't help but smiled softly at the sight as she touched his scars cheek slowly. The blonde sighed contently at the warm sensation and smiled as he leaned toward her touch. Suddenly the door opened and an ANBU walked into the dungeon as the sound of footsteps echoed inside the place. She withdrew her hand to her side and carefully stood up to prevent him from waking.

"Uchiha Hikari" The ANBU called, "It's time…" and slowly unsealed the gate as he handcuffs her. She sighed and walked out as she looked at the sleeping blonde who was leaning on the cold bar of the jail just to accompany her throughout the cold night. She smiled warmly at him and turned away as follow the ANBU to the court. Unknown to them, a pair of deep blue eyes slowly opened as he watched them leave for her trial.

_LDG_

"Uchiha Hikari, you here for the trial for your betrayal of Konoha that took place several years"

Hikari silenced as she looked emotionlessly at the council who was planning to execute her on the sight. There sat the head of the clan that represented the current clan in Konoha. She knew what going on in their minds right now. She frowned and glanced around the court to pass time. She knew their eyes were on her as she stood in the middle of the court. Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Haruno and other clan head were looking at her in sadness or grief or whatever emotion that they could find. Especially the one who sat at the highest seat in the court. The Godaime.

"Your punishment will be executed because of the S-rank crime that you committed during the Third Shinobi war. You'll be executed first thing in the morning in front of the village"

_**Thump! Thump! Thump!**_

With that the Godaime got up and glared at the elders for the punishment that was set on her long lost friend.

"WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS?! EXECUTE HER?! SHE'S INNOCENT!"

"SILENT! THE DECISION HAS BEEN MADE. THERE'S NO TURNING BACK!"

"BUT-"

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP TSUNADE-HIME OR WE'LL TAKE THE HOKAGE TITLE AND BANISH YOU FROM KONOHA" threatens the elders as their glared at the blonde. Tsunade eyes widen at the words and gritted her teeth in anger. How dare the old geezer threaten her!

"That's it! The trial ends here" with that the elders left without said a words. Tsunade turned to the head of the clan in anger, "You guys just agree with this?..." she hissed as she glared every single one of them in disgust. The head of the clan silenced and walked away from the furious blonde.

"YEAH! JUST RUN LIKE YOU ALL ALWAYS DO!" barked the angry Godaime at them as she slammed her hand down to her desk which broke it into tiny pieces on the floor. Shizune onyx eyes widen in shock and quickly to her side to calm her. Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger as she mentally chewed on their head. After a few minutes of meditating or imaging their death by her hand, she finally be able to calm down and turned to the scarlet who still standing in the middle of the court with nothing but a warm smile adorned on her perfect lips.

Tsunade couldn't help but looked into her red crimson eyes in defeat, "I'm sorry…" she whispered softly, silently hoping it was a nightmare. Hikari chuckled and shook her head as it was a joke, "It's alright…" and looked deeply into her hazel eyes, nothing but warmness flashed in her red crimson gazed "I understand…"

"Hikari, I-"

"It's time…" said the ANBU as he waited for her. Hikari nodded in acknowledge and turned away to follow him, back into the darkness that kept her. The sounds of her steady footsteps echoed inside the empty court as the Godaime watched her walked away from her sight. Hikari glanced sideway to the Hokage and parted her pale lips, "Save your _tears_ for something worth it…" she said as the door slowly closes behind her, "There always _hope_…"

_LDG_

"Execute?"

A pair of deep blue eyes widen at the words as the blonde stood in front of the Godaime after the trial over, hoping for some good news. Tsunade sighed in defeat as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Yes, the elder decided that her _betrayal_ was too much and execute her tomorrow morning in front of the village" she hissed in anger as she mentally chewed on the elders head.

"W-WHAT?" he gasped in shock and slammed the Hokage desk in anger, "THAT BULLSH*T!" he barked furiously, "SHE'S INNOCENT! DANZO SHOULD BE THE ONE EXECUTED! HE TRIES TO KILL HER DURING THE THIRD WAR!"

Tsunade eyes widen at the words and looked up to the brat in wonder, "Danzo?! What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto bit his lips and turned away from her hazel gazed, "She told me everything about that night" he murmured as he glared at the floor beneath him, "She ran away because Danzo tried to kill her for her Sharingan"

"You mean she doesn't try to kill Danzo and reveal Konoha secret plan for the Third War?"

Naruto shook his head, "No"

Tsunade nodded as she absorbed this newly found information. So, that's mean the Uchiha massacred probably because of him also but they don't have proofs about this. She thought as she gritted her teeth, trying to find a way to proof it that the scarlet was innocent. Shit!

"Ba-chan?" a voice suddenly spoken which snapped her deep thought and faced up to the anxious blonde. His deep blue eyes looked intensively into her hazel gazed, hoping for something. He slowly apart his thin lips, "Can't we do something about it? Please…" he begged. God! Tsunade thought as she watched the obnoxious blonde, the number one knuckle head of Konoha, politely bowed in front of her, begging for his love to be free.

"Please… release her… I beg you" he pleaded as he looked up at the Godaime as tears fell down passed his scars cheeks.

Tsunade eyes warmth at the sight. Oh how she miss that look. The look of _true_ love. "You really love her don't you?..." she whispered as memories of her lover played in her mind. Hearing this the blonde couldn't help but smiled warmly at the words, "With _all_ my heart" he admit, "I know it sound silly for a knuckled head like me to fall in love" he chuckled solemnly, "But it's the truth" as he looked into her eyes in determine, "I love her with all my heart. And Uzumaki _never_ took back his words" and finished it with his infamous foxy grins.

Tsunade sighed with a smile; _'I guess LOVE does made people change for the better'_ she thought and looked into his eyes deeply. She going to regret this, "I guess I don't have a choice but to see the pain-in-the-neck-elders for permission" she grunted in annoyance. Naruto blinked and couldn't help but grinned as he nodded furiously, "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO DATTAEBAYO!" he cheered.

'_Wait for me…Hikari'_

_LDG_

"The answer is still no!"

Tsunade gritted her teeth in anger as she struggled to keep herself from beating them senseless. Oh come on! Unfortunately, the blonde doesn't. He slammed the table hard which cause the glasses to break as it fell down onto the floor. The sound of shattered glasses echoed inside the room

"SHE INNOCENT I TELL YOU! HOW THICK IS YOUR DAMN SKULL?! OLD GEEZER?!" he barked furiously as his deep blue eyes started to flash red in anger due to Kyuubi inside him.

"SHUT UP DEMON! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! GET LOST"

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as the red fury Kyuubi chakra surrounded his figure and leaned forward to the stupid elders. He snarled as his eyes finally changed into red crimson, meaning that Kyuubi is controlling him now. How dare them! he thought as he glared with his fiery eyes.

"LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Kyuubi groaned from the blonde thin lips, "DON'T EVER INSULT MY KIT AND HIS MATE! IF YOU WOULDN'T WANT YOU AND YOU SO BELOVED VILLAGE BURN IN HELL! RELEASE HER THIS INSTANT!"

The elders eyes widen at the words and silenced as they turned away from the fury gazed of the nine-tails. Kyuubi groaned and turned to the stunned Godaime, "Let's go!" he barked and stood up to take his leave, "Don't waste your time with this piece of sh*t"

As they walked down the hallway, the red fury chakra that was surrounded the blonde slowly banished into thin air, signalling that he finally gain his body back. Tsunade silenced as she watched the blonde beside her. His usually deep blue eyes were dark and cold now as they walked down the hallway of the Hokage office. She could sense the darkness and hatred around him.

Nothing but silenced accompany them as they walked beside each other. Suddenly the blonde apart his thin lips, "Ba-chan…" he murmured softly to the Godaime. Tsunade blinked and turned to her side, signalling that she listened to him, "I need your help with something" he continued as he stopped and looked into her eyes. Tsunade stopped and fully faced him as she anxious to hear what he going to say. He looked into her hazel eyes and slowly parted his lips…

_LDG_

"Nghh…."

The sound of pain echoed inside the dungeon during the cold night. Hikari slowly opened her red crimson eyes as she sense someone trying to unseal the gate of her cells. She got up and turned to her side to see the culprit. The figure groaned as it struggled to unseal the lock and sighed as it finally came off. The figure looked up to the scarlet and reached out to her, "Come! Let's go!" he said. She silenced as she hesitantly reached out to him.

"Who are you?"

The figure tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her along him as they ran away, "No time for that! We need to run before they get _us_" as they ran down the hallway of the Hokage tower. Hikari nodded as she looked at the figure in front of her. He wore dark blue cloak and a white fox porcelain mask covering his face from the view but his _voice_ sound familiar, she thought.

Suddenly, her eyes widen slightly as she sensed chakra signature, heading towards them. _'ANBU!'_ she thought and glanced behind them as they ran along the hallways. The figure tightened his hold on her hand and turned down the corner in enormous speed, hoping that they won't be capture. A glimpse of bright blonde hair caught the scarlet eyes as they wind blew down his upper cloak.

"Naruto?..."

The figure silenced and nodded, indicated that it was him as they run away from the tower. The sound of their footsteps echoed through the cold night as the full moon, guiding them with its light toward the gate.

"Look out!" the goddess warned the blonde as she sensed a chakra signature above them. The blonde quickly pulled out his kunai and blocked as the other ANBU rushed towards them. Seeing that the blonde needed a hand, she quickly took out a kunai from his pouch and turned around to block another attack behind them as her Mangekyo Sharingan swirl in her red crimson eyes.

"Shit! They're too many" he gritted his teeth and pushed them off of him and leaned back to back with the legendary kuniochi of the Fire Country. Hikari nodded and bit her thumb as familiar series of hand signs made by her, summoning jutsu. She slammed her hands onto the ground and gave a burst of chakra on it.

"Kyuuchiyose no jutsu!"

A pack of ferocious wolves emerged from the white smoke and rushes towards the ANBU as they defended their master. Satisfied with the disturbance, the blonde quickly took the scarlet hand and ran away as they let her summoning creature fought to buy them sometime for escaped.

"Where we going?" she asked as she followed the anxious blonde throughout the forest.

"Anyway but here"

"Naruto! Wh-"

"I can't-" he snapped at her, "I can't lose you…"

Her red crimson eyes widen at the words as tears touched her face, _'He's crying'_ she thought as more tears touched her face. Naruto bit his lips as tears fell down through his scars cheeks underneath his porcelain, scared of the thought losing her. She silenced and slowly parted her red lips, "Why?..." she breathed out as she looked up to him in sadness, "Why you willing to betray your _beloved_ village for a traitor like me?"

"I love you…" he answered as they stopped on one of the tree in the forest and turned around to see her, "I love you so much that it's hurt" as he gazed deeply into her eyes and gripped the cloak on his chest, "It hurt so much that I feel like I'm dying"

"How? How could you love _someone _that you barely know?"

"I don't know…" he admitted and turned away for a moment, "but I _know _how love feels like and that's enough"

Love? Is that what she felt every time he looked deeply into her eyes? That warmness in his deep blue eyes. It was love? The feeling that she never felt all these years. She couldn't help but smile softly at the words as she squeezed his hand. She slowly walked towards him as she gazed into his deep blue eyes with nothing but warmness greets his eyes "If that's your decision then I can't help but respect it" she said with a smile and tilted her head to the side in wonder, "And maybe you teach me how _love_ feels like" and winked playfully at him

Naruto eyes widen at the words, "W-what?" he spluttered and blushed furiously as he turned away. Hikari chuckled at the reaction and squeezed his hand in comfort "So _my_ mortal human, Are willing to fly with me till the end of time?" she asked as the moonlight illuminated her figure during the night, giving her angelic look.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckled at the words as well and nodded, "Yes" he agreed and looked back into her crimson eyes, "let's fly _my_ goddess…"

**A/N:** finally Chapter 6 is finished. Ahhh~ I have been busy writing my idea out until I could piece it all together for this. Yeah, it's getting more lovey dovey onward. Trust me. Oh I need to inform you guys something. I don't whether I will continued this or not cause I kindda need review for this. I need to know if it's good or not. If not I will discontinue it. So please reviews m! this is skylight96 signing off. ^^


	8. I'll be waiting

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**I'll be waiting…**_

_**-Two Years Later-**_

"…uto…"

"…Naruto…"

The blonde moaned in annoyance and turned to side as he covered his deep blue eyes from the streaming sunlight, coming from the small frame window on the other side of the bed. The sound of clinking pots and birds echoed inside the room as the sun shined through the opened window, greeting the sleeping blonde.

"Naruto! Wake up!" shouted the voice downstairs as the smell of delicious morning breakfast hit his nose. Naruto moaned and slowly got up from the bed, stretching out his ached body. Suddenly the door of his bedroom opened and revealed an angry scarlet with a scary looking spatula on her hand, ready to kill him. His eyes widen in horror at the sight and quickly stood up from the bed as if it was on fire. Hikari hmped and crossed her pale arms on her chests as she glared at the blonde. Naruto grinned sheepishly and slowly walked towards her, "Hehehe… Morning, Hikari-chan" he greeted and placed a chaste kiss on her red lips. Hikari frowned and nodded in return, "Hurry up and take a bath. You stink" with that she turned away and closed the door. Naruto sighed in relief and yawned as he walked towards the bathroom.

It had been two years since they both ran away from Konoha and become a missing nin. During the years, they had been struggled to escape from the Konoha ANBU that were roamed around the Fire Country, looking for her. It was the worst day on their entire life. Travelling from village to village, working to earn some money, eating instant ramen all day and more. One day they made a _decision_ that changed their life. One year later after ran away from the bounty ANBU, Naruto _finally_ come with a decision to married her.

Naruto smiled warmly at the memories as the hot water running down through his ached body. And now, they settled down in the Wave Country and started their life as a _civilian_. They managed to build a small house, located on the west course of the village and named it as the _Uzumaki _estate. Naruto now works as a carpenter with Tazuna-san, one of his old clients back in his genin day where he totally accepted him as his worker and he had been working beside him for months now while Hikari is a kindergarten teacher.

"Naruto, breakfast ready…" called his _wife_ downstairs. Naruto smiled at the thought and slowly walked downstairs to meet her. The scarlet looked up and smiled as she saw him walking towards the dining table. She placed the plates on the desk and walked inside the kitchen to wash her slightly oily hands. The sound of running water accompanies him as he waited for his_ beloved_ wife to return. Hikari comes in and sat beside him as they started to eat their meal of the day. Outside of the house, people were busy selling goods in the street especial in the morning when the wives went there, buying grocery for their family feast. Naruto slowly opened his mouth and chew the eggroll as he looked at her, "Hikari-chan, do you have anything to do this afternoon?" he asked. Hikari tilted her head and hummed as she thought about her schedule, "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Naruto shook his head as he murmured nothing and continued his meal in silenced. Hikari frowned at the blonde and ate her meal with a pout. Unknown to her, an amused smile adorned on the blonde lips as he turned back to his meals.

_**_**LDG**_**_

"Tazuna-jiji" called the blonde as he spotted the old man.

He wore a white sleeveless shirt, green combat pant with a towel tied back on his forehead to prevent his long blonde hairs from shielding his eyes. Over the years, he had grown up into a fine man. His usual blonde hairs now had been longer as the side of the hairs frame perfectly on his face. His deep blue eyes which full of life now had become brighter since he married with the _love_ of his life. His usual lean sun-kissed body had become more muscular due to the hard works he had been done over the year. So, overall you could say that he resembles perfectly like the Yellow Flash of Konoha plus the cute scars adorned on each side of his cheeks.

Tazuna turned and smiled at the blonde as he dusted his hands, waiting for the young blonde to reach him "Yes, Naruto-kun?" he asked as he looked at the sheepish blonde. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head in nervous gesture, "Ah well, you see. Tomorrow our _first_ anniversary so I was thinking that maybe I could take an early off to buy her a present" he murmured as a tint of pink adorned on his scars cheeks as he looked up at him with his ultimate puppy eyes. Tazuna laughed at the action and pat his shoulder in approved, "Go ahead young man. I wouldn't mind at all. Sent my regards to the little angel will you?"

Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help but grinned foxily at the old man and hugged him in gratitude as he murmured thank you repeatedly. Tazuna laughed at his antic and patted his back in returned. With that he heads out to accomplish his mission, on his point of view anyway, and looking for the perfect gift for the perfect wife. He walked aimlessly down the road as he thought about _what-to-buy-for-the-wife_ situation.

'_**Maybe you should buy the maid dress that you see on the way to works every day'**_ suggested the nine-tail with a perverted smirk on his face. Naruto eyes widen at the words, _'Hell no!'_ he blushed furious at the thought as Kyuubi sent a mental image of Hikari in those damn hot maid outfit. Wiping away the blood that flow down from his nose, he glanced around the town and continued his quest. Maybe he should look it in the jewellery shop he thought and made his way towards the nearest jewellery shop. The sound of bells announced the arrival of customer as the blonde slowly walked inside the shop. Behind the counter sat a young maiden and a middle age woman who were busy cleaning the counter. Naruto greeted the owner and looked down on the counter which displays many types of jewellery.

The young maiden giggled and smiled sweetly at the blonde, "Ohayo and welcome to Irich Jewellery. May I help you?" she asked as she looked up at the handsome blonde in front of her with dreamy eyes. Naruto hummed as he looked over the display jewellery, totally obvious with the flirt.

"Could I see any type of jewellery necklace in your store please?"

"Sure. Please follow us this way" smiled the real owner as she led the blonde to the left side of the shop before glaring at her flirty daughter. Naruto followed and looked up at the shelf which held many types of necklace that he never seen before. From pearls to diamonds could been seen behind the protective glass. His eyes widen at the sight and smiled softly as he finally found the perfect gift. It was a silver necklace with dark crimson _ruby_ in the middle with a pair of _black_ pearl on the side slightly similar with his own necklace which been gifted by the Godaime years ago.

"I pick that one…" he pointed towards the necklace with a smile. The owner nodded and took out for her customer, "You have a very nice taste young man" beamed the owner as she showed it to him, "Now, this necklace here is very rare. This dark crimson ruby here is very rare to search upon. It's the last one in the world and this pair of black pearl is also rare. It can only exist in the deep ocean" she explained as she gave him to see.

Naruto eyes widen at the words and grinned sheepishly at the compliment as he examined the necklace in his hand, "Hehehe…. not at all. _My_ taste is horrible trust me" as he scratched the back of his head in nervous gesture and gave it back to the owner, "I choose it because it's remind me of someone"

"Oh, a girlfriend then?" asked the young maiden and giggled at the blonde when he blushed at the question. So cute! Beamed the girl behind the counter.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "No, my wife"

The girl eyes widen at the blonde, watching as he walked towards the counter with her mouth closed and opened like a fish out of the water. Ouch! Naruto paid for the necklace and walked out from the shop with a smile. **Mission Complete!** He beamed as he walked down the street towards his house. He sighed and looked down to the purchase in his hand. He couldn't help but smile softly at the gift and heads home before she does to hide it. On the way home, he stopped in the middle of the road as he suddenly felt a very familiar chakra signature behind him that belongs to a certain _silver_ haired jounin in the past. He paused and turned to see his former teacher waving at him, walked towards him with Yamato and Sai by his side.

"Ah… Evening Naruto! Long-time no see" greeted Kakashi lazily as he spotted his former student that also a missing nin. Naruto frowned at the action and glared coldly at the jounin, "What do you want?" he hissed in anger as he tightened his held on the gift in his hand.

"Now… Now… that's not a way to greet your teammate now Naruto" waved Kakashi playfully as he stopped in front of him with Yamato and Sai who nodded in greeting. Naruto nodded in return and turned back to the silver haired jounin, "So, why are you here?" he couldn't help but asked as he hide the gift inside his pocket.

"How about we talk about it somewhere else Naruto?" said Yamato as he glanced around them. Naruto frowned and nodded, motioned them to follow him. They walked around the village towards the Uzumaki Estate. Along the way, the villagers greeted him and giving some souvenir for his help as they spotted him. Ever since the Wave arc mission, he had been known as a _hero_ in the Wave Country. People gather around him and helped him during his stay. Naruto smiled and nodded in returned as he walked towards his house along with the Konoha nin behind him. Kakashi and the other shifted uneasily as the villagers stared at them curiously or was it glared? Oh well. They turned around the corner and walked along the road until they reached a house. The Uzumaki Estate. It consists of two stories building with light yellow walls with dark crimson roof. The front yard of the house was covered by a pair of wild rose bushes on the side of the trail towards the front door. Children playing around the neighbourhood gave it a warm atmosphere.

"Ah! Good Evening Naruto-san" greeted one of the children as they spotted him. Naruto turned to the speaker and smiled as he kneed in front of them, "Ah… Ryuu-kun! Evening" he greets him. Ryuu smiled and leaned closer near his ears, whispering something secret. The other raised their eyebrows in wonder as they watched them. Naruto grinned and nodded, "Yosh! It's a promise then" he beamed. Ryuu nodded and waved as he walked away with his friends.

"What's was that about?"

Naruto turned to his companion with a smile, "Nothing…"

Kakashi frowned and sighed as he let it slipped this time.

Naruto opened the door of his house for them and walked inside as he motioned them to follow him, "I'm home!" he called out and walked inside the house, heading towards the living room with the guests. Yamato eyes widen as he admired the structure of the house, "Amazing…"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at his words, "Well… I'm the one who build it hehehe" he laughed as he scratched behind his head with a blush. Sai smiled at the comment, "Never thought you had a nice taste Naruto"

Naruto grinned dropped instantly at the words and glared at the raven furiously, "Was that an insult?" Kakashi chuckled and waved it off, preventing them from killing each other out "Now… now… no need to fight about it"

"Welcome home" answered a beautiful voice from the kitchen as sound of clinking pots echoed inside the house. Naruto couldn't help but smiled softly at the voice and turned to his guest, forgotten about earlier argument, "Have a seat" he said as he sat on one of the couch. The other nodded and sat in front of him as them waited for him to continue.

"Oh? I don't know we have guests today Naruto" smiled Hikari as she walked inside the living room, wiping her wet hand with the apron on her waist, probably finished washing the dishes in the sink. Her usually long curly scarlet hairs had been tied up like a bun, making it easier for her to do house chorus. Naruto smiled and stood up as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "Yeah, well…I accidently come across with them on the way home so I invited them here" he explained. Hikari hummed and nodded as she turned to the Konoha nin, "Good Evening everyone, I'm Uzumaki Hikari. Nice to meet you" she bowed politely. Yamato nodded in returned, "I'm Yamato and this is Sai" he introduced them self. Sai bowed politely at the scarlet, "Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san"

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckled, "Ah… so you guys had been together for the past two years huh?" he asked or rather questioned as he turned to the blonde with an evil smirk, "And here I thought I might be invited to your wedding" he pouted playfully underneath his mask. Naruto frowned and turned away from the comment to hide his upcoming blush with _shut-up-scare-crow_ or _Icha-icha-pervert-as-the-best-man_ coming from his grumbling mouth. Hikari smiled as she tilted her head to the side, "Why if it isn't Hatake Kakashi? How you've been doing lately?" she asked to the silver haired who slowly stood up to hug his missing sensei.

"Nothing unusual"

"I see. Well, you guys sit here while I go and make some drinks for you. You all must be exhausted" with that she turned away to make drinks for their guests, leaving them with their things. Yamato leaned forward and looked at the blonde seriously, as the scarlet disappeared from his sight "Naruto, you are needed back in Konoha" he said with _I'm-dead-serious_ tone. Naruto snorted at the tone and crossed his arms on his chest, "And why is that?" he couldn't help but asked in wondered.

"Jiraya-sama had been found dead last week in Amegakure"

Naruto eyes widen at the news, "W-What?"

Kakashi nodded as he closed his eye, "He had been killed during his mission to gather information about Akatsuki" he explained as he looked down onto the floor where he found it quite interesting at the moment. Naruto silenced as he hung his head down which cause his blonde hairs to cover his deep eyes, "So, Ero-sennin is dead huh?"

"Yes"

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as tears fell down through his cheeks, "I-I see" he choked and squeezed his eyes shut as memories of him flashed in front of his eyes. All the good and bad times with him, travelling around the world, looking for new jutsu to learning, telling stories of famous Shinobi, enjoying the view and all of that now shattered because of the DAMN Akatsuki! He gritted his teeth in anger, "I'll kill them…" he hissed as the Kyuubi chakra started to form around his body due to his anger for his sensei death.

Suddenly a warm sensation touched his shoulder which cause him to snap from his murderous thought and was greeted by a pair of warm crimson eyes belong to his lover. Hikari tightened her hold on his shoulder with a warm smile adorned on her lips, hoping to ease his pain "It's alright…" she murmured and rubbed his back gently, comforting him, "Everything will be alright. Trust me"

Naruto silenced as the nine-tails chakra slowly started to disappear from his body as he caught up with her Sharingan, calming down his nine-tails chakra. Kakashi bit his lips and stood up to take his leave, leaving the couple for a while to calm themselves up but the scarlet stopped him, "Wait. Why don't you stay here? We have plenty of guest room in this house. You must be exhausted from the chase" she said as she looked deeply into his eye.

"Senpai?" questioned the ex-ANBU at his former superior. Kakashi sighed and nodded as he agreed to her offered. Seeing this, Hikari couldn't help but smile gratefully at the grey haired jounin for understanding. She turned to the blonde and tilted his head up to meet her, "You wait for me here while I take them to the guest room alright?"

"Alright…" he murmured softly as he gazed into those warm eyes of her.

With that she kissed the blonde softly on his lips and turned away as she leaded them to their rooms. Naruto sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself down, thinking about his sensei death. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, waited for the scarlet to return as darkness slowly started to swallow him into a deep slumber.

_**_**LDG** _**_

"So, they managed to collect seven bijuu huh?" asked the scarlet towards her former student after she sent his other companion to their room, leaving them alone. Kakashi nodded as he shifted his posture, crossing his arms on his broad chest, "Based on the information, we presumed that they after Hachibi and Kyuubi next"

Hikari nodded as she absorbed this information down, "So, Tsunade wants Naruto back to Konoha for training huh? What about Jiraya? Do you know who kill him?"

"Yes. Before he died, he managed to send us a code message by Fusuka-sama one of the toad elder in Mount Myoboku"

"A code message?" blinked the scarlet. He nodded, confirming the words that she heard from him, "Yes, A code message. We managed to break the code a few days ago. It said _**'The real one is not among them'**_ probably referring the Akatsuki leader, known as Pein" reported Kakashi as he watched for her reaction. Hikari hummed as she thought about it. Pein? Where did she hear it before?

"Pein huh?" a voice cuts in between their conversation which cause them to turn towards the opened door, revealing a rather familiar blonde who leaning on the door waited them to continued their little discussion. Naruto silenced as he watched them with his dark cold eyes, "Go on. Continue..." he motioned them to continue. Hikari silenced as she sensed the coldness in his azure gazed, "Naruto…" she murmured softly.

"It's alright… I _want_ to hear it" said the blonde as he crossed his arms on his chest, daring them to continue it. Kakashi who watched them, shifted uneasily under the cold stare and turned to the wall in front of him which he find it quite interesting at the moment. Hikari who sensed the silver haired uneasiness, plastered a smile and slowly took the blonde arm, motioned him to follow her, "It's getting late, love. How about we go to bed now? You must tire from all the works Tazune gave you" with that she closed the door behind them and pulled him, headed towards their bedroom which was at the end of the hallway. Naruto silenced as he let his wife dragged his ass to their room, probably have _the talk_ with him.

After they arrived inside their room, Hikari closed the door, leaning on it before turning to the brood blonde, "I guess you heard all of it" she assumed as she crossed her arms of her chest, looking at the blonde carefully. Naruto sighed in defeat and lied down on the soft bed as he watched the ceiling of their room, "I guess" he murmured softly and put his arm on his eyes, thinking. Suddenly a warm sensation touched his cheek which causes him to snap away from his deep thought and slowly lift up his arm to see her. She looked down at the blonde with a warm smile, "So, did you made your decision yet?" she asked.

Naruto blinked at the words, "Decision?"

Hikari leaned down and gazed deeply into his eyes, "Whether you be back to Konoha or not" and slowly pulled away, sitting next to him as she watched the ceiling as well. Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling once again, "I don't know…" he admits and turned to his side, "If I go back, I have to _leave_ you"

Hikari hummed in agreement and lied down next to him, "I guess so"

Naruto frowned and turned around fully, gathering her into his arms, crushing her body with him "But… I don't want to leave you" he murmured softly into her ears as he hides his face into her soft scarlet hair, "I promise you didn't I? I _always_ with you… even in death" secretly savour the roses scent on her. Hikari smiled at the promising words and circled her pale arms around his neck as she kissed his blonde hairs in return, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I will wait for _you_ here"

Naruto pulled away and gazed deeply into her red crimson eyes, "I love you" he confessed and leaned closer to kiss her red rosy lips. Hikari smiled and returned the kiss as she circled his neck, deepened his kiss. Naruto pulled her closer and turned her around as he got on top of her. Hikari moaned softly into the kiss and pulled away, looking deeply into those deep blue eyes of him, "I love you too" she murmured softly as she closed her eyes. Naruto slowly closed his own eyes, smiling softly at the words before he leaned down on her as the moonlight shined through their room, accompany them through the cold night.

_**_**LDG**_ **_

"Ready, Naruto?" asked Yamato to the blonde, shifted his posture as he waited for the blonde who stood in front of the door with his beloved wife. Naruto turned to the Ex-ANBU with a glared, "Just a minute" he barked and looked back to his scarlet, "Such a spoilsport" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, tiredly. Hikari chuckled at his antic and leaned closer as she fits his wrinkles clothes. He now wore long sleeve dark blue shirt with Uzumaki symbol at the back, green jounin vest hugging his broad chest and body, black combat pant and lastly his old Konoha hitai, tightly tight on his forehead.

"It's alright" she smiled and looked up into his deep blue eyes, "Be _good_ while you're there ok?"

"Yes, ma'am" saluted Naruto playfully as he stole a kiss from her waited lips, "Naruto is a good boy!" he beamed with his foxy grin. She sighed and shook her head with an amused smile adorned on her red lips, "Yes. Yes. Naruto is a good boy" she agreed and kissed him back, "Promise me you'll be back safe alright?"

"Alright…"

Hikari nodded and placed her hand on his chest, feeling the beating of his heart, knowing that he's safe for now. Naruto blinked, remembering something about today and looked down at his pocket as he felt something heavy inside it. He smiled at the thought and pulled it out from his pocket.

"I forgot. Here" he handed her the gift, "Happy anniversary, love" he wished softly as he placed it into her hands and kissed it. She blinked in wonder and slowly opened it. Her eyes widen at the item inside the box and took it out from the box into her hand. She gasped and looked up at the blonde with tears in her eyes, "God! Naruto-" she stunned by the gift, _'I thought he didn't remember'_ she thought, gripped it tightly onto her chest as she sobbed softly, happiness flooding her heart. Naruto gathered her shaking body into his arms and kissed her scarlet hairs contently as he rubbed her back to ease her sob.

Hikari wiped her red puffy eyes and looked up at him with a smile, "Thank you…" she thanked him and cupped his face as she placed a chaste kiss onto his lips. Naruto smiled and took the necklace, "Here, let me wear it for you"

Hikari nodded and pulled her scarlet hairs onto her right shoulder as the blonde wore her the necklace on her pale neck. Naruto grinned and kissed her neck, teasing her during the process. She twitched and slapped his head with a smile, "Baka!"

Naruto laughed and withdrew his hands to his side, "You look beautiful, love" he complimented her and he kissed her cheek lovingly. Hikari smiled as she touched the necklace, happy for the gift even though she didn't give his. She looked up at him in gratitude, "Thank you Naruto…" she murmured softly and hugged him. Naruto couldn't help but smiled as he returned the hug. The sound of someone coughing snapped them from their little world and pulled away, blushing as they have been caught by the Konoha nin. Naruto frowned and turned to glare the culprit as he murmured _stupid-scarecrow _or _damn-tree-mutant-_ or whatever comes into his mind. Hikari chuckled and pat his chest, "It's alright. Just go or you'll be late" she shooed him away. Naruto pouted and turned away, grumbling about _she-don't-love-me-anymore_ or _I've-been-abandoned_ and etc.

He turned around and waved her goodbye as they walked away from her sight. Hikari leaned on the doorframe, gripping the necklace his bought in her hand as she waved him back. Tears slipped down through her cheeks as she watched they walked away into the horizontal.

"_I'll be waiting… Naruto" _she murmured softly as the morning breeze blew passed her, carrying her wish to the heavens above. Unknown to her, a single red crimson eye watched her from the darkness of the shadow, waiting. A slightest smile occurs across the figure face before he disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N:** this is Naruto Shippudden: Legend of the Death Goddess chapter 7. Yup, I know. More lovey dovey on the couple. Told you it would. Anyway, I want to promote another story. It actually the _sequel_ to this story called _**'Naruto Shippudden: The Rokudaime Legacy'**_ written by me of course. I really hope you like it. Even though I just write the prologue but still in process of update. Too many stories in my head that I can't write in words. Oh well, please review for further chapter of LDG. This is Skylight96 sign-off.


	9. The Return of Konoha Yellow Flash Legacy

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_** Skylight96 **_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**The Return of Konoha Yellow Flash Legacy**_

"So, let me get this straight. I…" pointing onto himself, "…wouldn't be sentenced to death or executed?..." he asked, raising his perfect blonde eyebrows in shock and slightly amazed.

"Yes…"

Naruto frowned at the word and crossed his arms onto his broad chest, "Well, that weird. I thought the elders want me dead or something" he murmured as he looked up ahead, walking beside the silver haired as he gave the blonde _newly_ information about their village before turning back his head at his former sensei for _final_ confirmation, "Are you sure I wouldn't be executed? As much as I _love_ being back to Konoha, I rather have my head on my body thank you very much"

"Yes, Naruto. You wouldn't be sentenced to death and executed. You are one hundred per cent welcomed to Konoha" sighed the exhausted silver haired jounin to his anxious student, tired of hearing his babbling for ages even though _deep_ down, he's happy to hear his obnoxious voice again.

Naruto who sensed the tiredness tone in his voice, couldn't help but sighed in defeat, sympathy to his former sensei for listening his endless babbling, "Yeah, sorry. It just I'm anxious to be back that's all" he apologised to his sensei and gave him a warm smile to make up for him. Kakashi blinked in surprised and turned to his former student with questioned eyes, "Are you alright Naruto?" he asked as he looked at the blonde curiously.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

"You just apologised to me, you know"

"Your point?..."

Kakashi sighed with a hidden smile underneath his mask, "Naruto, you never apologised to anyone especially me" he explained as he recalled his teaching days. The famous Team Seven. _Oh, the good times…_ thought Kakashi as he caught up into the memories lane. Naruto hummed as he recalled his memories of early youth, "Yeah, you right…" he had to admit, he never, I mean NEVER apologised to anyone, even though it's his _fault_ to begin with. He nodded, agreeing with his words and turned to him, saying "Should I take back the apology then?"

Hearing this, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckled, "Sorry kiddo. I already accept it" he grinned underneath his mask. Naruto eyes slightly widen at the comment, "Aww, not fair. I demand to take it back!" he pouted and crossed his arms on his chest, stubbornly as he glared at his former sensei.

"No way kiddo, this is once a life time thing so no refund"

"You're pure evil Kakashi!"

"Yeah, I know"

Naruto puffed his cheeks and turned away, admitting his defeat by the Famous Kakashi of Sharingan. **Harsh!** After hours of walking down the familiar route, finally they had arrived to Konoha. The silver haired jounin turned to his student next to him with a warm, welcoming smile underneath his mask.

"We're here"

That caught the blonde attention. He blinked, snapped away from his imagination and looked up to see that familiar gate that he left two years ago. The Famous Konohagakure Gates. Seeing this, the blonde couldn't help but grinned as memories of his youth flashed inside his mind, remind him of the day when he was still Konoha shinobi.

"NARUTO!" a sweet familiar voice shouted from the gate direction. He looked up and grinned even brighter as he spotted a familiar pink haired kunoichi at the gate, waving at them as they walked towards her. Naruto waved back at her but slowly stopped, eyes widen at the sight greeting him back at the gate. All his friends and even a few villagers stood near the gate, waiting for him.

"YO! NARUTO! WELCOME BACK!" barked Kiba, sitting on his dog Akamaru between his two teammates. Shino nodded in greeting while Hinata blushed slightly at him as she waved, "W-wel-come b-ba-ck N-nar-uto-k-kun"

"K-Kiba? S-Shino? H-Hinata?" he gasped in shocked at Team 8 among the little crowd.

"How troublesome…" a familiar and slightly exhausted voice echoed to his right. Shikamaru smirked and raised his hand in greeting, seeing the shocked and stunned look on the blonde face. Ino giggled at the looks and waved, "Welcome back, Naruto!" she beamed while Chouji who standing next to her grinned, "Yo! Naruto!"

"S-Shikamaru? I-Ino? C-Chouji?"

"Ah! Naruto-nii-chan!" shouted Konohamaru as he ran towards him, hugging him on his waist along with his other teammates causing him to stumble upon the ground. After a moment of hesitation, he finally returned the hug he received from his little brothers and sister with his usual grin, "Hahaha… Good to see you too. Konohamaru! Moegi! Udon!"

"Hey! Brats. Let go off him!"

They blinked and turned to see an angry blonde shadowed over them. The kids yelp and quickly stood up from the blonde as if they were on fire or something, giving a way for Tsunade to greet him. Naruto slowly returned to his feet and hugged the Godaime into his arms, "Hey! Tsunade no ba-chan!" smiled the blonde warmly as he gave her a light squeezed. Tsunade eyes soften at the gestured and hugged him back, "Hey! Gaki…" missing the name he used called her.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned and grinned at his former teacher, "Iruka-sensei" he waved and walked towards him. The said brunette couldn't help but smiled warmly at his little brother, hugging him just like he used to, "Welcome back, Naruto!" he murmured into the blonde ear, giving him a light squeezed of pride and longing. Naruto laughed and hugged him back, "It's good to be back Iruka-sensei"

He pulled away and turned when he felt something touching his shoulder. It was his pink haired teammate, Haruno Sakura. Sakura smiled and opened her arms, "What? No, hug for your former teammate now?" she pouted playfully at him. He couldn't help but laughed for the third time this day and shook his head with an amused smile adorned on his lips as he slowly hugged her, "I miss you, Sakura-chan" he murmured softly into her ears.

"I miss you too"

He pulled away and smiled warmly at them who willing to greet him back to Konoha. Tear slipped down on his cheek as he grinned in gratitude, "Thanks you guys" wiping away the tear with a smile. Kakashi placed his hand on the blonde shoulder and gave him a light squeezed in support, "Welcome home, Naruto" smiled the jounin to his student. Naruto turned to him with nothing but a warm smile, "I'm home"

…

…

"And Shikamaru fell down from the tree" laughed Kiba as they sat in the BBQ restaurant, telling about their life after two years of the blonde departure. Naruto laughed loudly at his friend fate and slapped the said brunette back in sympathy, "Man! That's suck dude" he grinned and took his sake into his mouth with a grumpy brunette by his side.

After he reported to the Godaime early in the afternoon, his friends decided to have a small gathering in their usual BBQ restaurant in town, hang out like the old day, sharing new stories among themselves.

Kiba grinned and took his sake when suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, a silver ring band illuminated on the blonde left hand as the light hit it, catching his hazel eyes attention, "Hey, what's that on your hand?" he pointed it out with mild curiosity. Naruto blinked at the unexpected question and turned his deep blue gazed onto his left hand, "Oh, it's my wedding ring" he explained and gulped down his sake with a sigh.

"WHAT?!"

That caught their attention, their _all_ attention, even Shikamaru who fell asleep on the table jerked from his nap with widen eyes. The girls squealed in delight and quickly circled around the blonde like a pack of hyenas, demanding a story about his marriage life.

"Alright, alright" shushed the blonde as he trying to calm down his females friends from charging on him. The blonde took another shoot of his sake and began his story, "it all started two years ago during my long journey of training" adding the famous quotation hand gesture at the words **'training'**, _mentally_ of course "during the years of runn- ah I mean training" he grinned sheepishly, quickly covering the word "I accident erm… passed out in exhaustion in the middle of the forest, practising a new jutsu I been learning and then I met her…" he smiled softly as he caught down in his memories lane, "She was the most beautiful woman I ever met in my life. She had beautiful soft like silk red crimson hairs, pale white as snow skin, red roses lips and a pair of beautiful rubies eyes" and slowly took another shoot of his sake, "There I started to fell in love with her"

Sakura beamed and quickly leaned closer with eagerness in her emerald eyes, "So, how do you proposed to her?" she asked with a crowd of nodding eager females and males by her side, "I bet it's in the ramen shop" snorted the pale blonde woman beside the cherry blossom, teasingly. Naruto chuckled at the words and shook his head, "Nope, I proposed her in front of the parade they held in town…"

_**Flashback…**_

"So, this is ramen huh?" asked the scarlet to her companion, eating ramen in the ramen stall. She turned to her right and snorted at the sight of him wolfed down his third ramen eagerly which made him receive a light pinch on his left arm. The blonde hissed at the stingy pinch and turned to the scarlet with question eyes.

She sighed and turned back to her bowl of ramen in front of her, snapping the chopstick as she slowly took her first bite "You should eat slowly or you get indigestion again" she warned him. He pouted and slowly sighed as he understood the meaning behind her words.

It all started during their journey where Naruto decided to eat ramen at this one stall in the village they stay on. Unfortunately for him, he had suffered food poisoning. Seriously, FOOD POISONING! THE RAMEN HAD BETRAYED HIM FOLKS! He, the number ONE ramen follower had been betray by the RAMEN GOD itself. **Oh! The agony!** Since then he hadn't been eating ramen for two months but slowly regained himself because of low financial problem with cause him to eat ramen again and now here we are, eating ramen again with his lover.

"I'm sorry" apologised the blonde, turning to the scarlet beside him with his deep blue puppy eyes, silently asking for forgiveness. Hikari sighed and pushed away her finished bowl of ramen in front of her before turning to face the wining award Unloved-Forgiveness-Abandon-puppy eyes, "Alright, I forgive you" she smiled and placed her pale soft hand on his scar cheek, caress it gently, "It just I kept forgetting how much you love Ramen" she chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but not as much as I _love_ you of course" grinned the blonde and slowly leaned closer to her, placing a chaste kiss on her waiting lips. She blinked and shook her head with an amused smile adorned on her lips, blushing slightly at the unexpected words, "Baka"

He who saw the tint of pink on her pale cheek couldn't help but grinned victoriously and proceed to eat his fourth ramen happily.

:::::

"Thanks for the ramen" beamed the blonde as he stepped out from the ramen stall, heading towards the waiting goddess on the side of the road, playing with the children as she waited for him to paid their bills. The sight of her playing around the children sent warmness into his heart, knowing that he would make a perfect decision for his future. He smiled at the sight as his hand lingered around a tiny box inside his pocket, waiting for the right moment. He sighed and walked up toward them with an amused smile on his face.

"Hi, there. May I join in as well?"

The children turned to the blonde, nodded allowing him to join them. He grinned and began playing tag with the children. The scarlet that was playing tag with them couldn't help but chuckled and started to run around the side road as the blonde chased her.

"Come here _you_!"

"Not a chance"

"Wait! Ahh… ahh… Damn you're good"

"Hn, of course. I'm a _goddess_ for nothing"

"That's it! Kage bunshin no jutsu"

**THUMP!**

Naruto grinned victorious as he managed to pin down the scarlet below him. Hikari moaned in defeat, "Not fair!" she frowned and crossed her arms on her chest, stubbornly as she gave him the glare-of-doom. He laughed, totally immune by the glare which he received many during his young life, leaned down to kiss her, "You know you can't run from me forever" he murmured softly onto her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, circling her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

"WAHHHHHHH!"

The couple blinked at the sudden noise and turned to the side to find a group of blushing children, looking at them on the ground. Hikari blushed furiously at them and quickly pushed away the blonde for her, causing him to stumble onto the ground. The children laughed at the fallen blonde and quickly ran away, saying "Red girl and yellow boy sat under the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" leaving the couple alone in embracement.

He moaned in pain as he looked up at the scarlet with question eyes, "Why did you do that?" he asked, dusting his clothes from the dirt on the road. She bit her lips and turned away to hide her blush from his view. He frowned at the lack of respond and leaned closer to watch her, "Hey love, you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine"

He blinked at the stuttering tone and put his hand on her forehead, totally oblivious to the redness on her face, "Are you sure? You're kind of hot" he frowned in concern and tilted the scarlet head up to see her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and looked up to him with a warm smile, "Yes, I'm fine"

He smiled in returned and leaned down to kiss her, "Alright, let's go" grabbing her hand as he pulled her off the ground. She dusted her clothes before turning back to the blonde in front of her, "So, where are we going next?" she asked, following the blonde who walked down the road to the town square.

"Well, I heard there's a parade in town. Why don't we watch it before we head out to the Wave Country?" he smiled to the scarlet next to him, secretly hold her hand in his.

"Alright…"

::::::

"WAHHH!"

The sound of fireworks echoed inside the town square as million and millions of spectator came to see the enormous parade that only occurred once a year. The children running freely around the street, trying to find a great viewing place to see the beautiful light dancing on the decorative carts on the square.

"It's so… beautiful" gasped the scarlet at the sight, totally amazed by the beautiful and colourful lights around the square. Naruto smiled, silently watched her beautiful face through the corner of his azure eyes as the lights hit her, giving her angelic look which he rather watched than the parade that he been dragging her for.

"Yeah, _it_ is" he agreed and slowly turned back to the parade, hand lingering around the small box in his pocket. She nodded in agreement as watched the beautiful lights dancing around the crowd. Unknown to her, a slightest smile occurred across his lips as he waited for the right moment.

_It's time_ he thought to himself, _in three…two…one…_

**BANG!**

Suddenly the parade stopped, lights turned off unexpectedly during the climax of the parade which causes slightly panic among the crowd. Constant murmured echoed around the crowd, worrying about their safety. What if it was an enemy? What if it was an ambush? What if there's ANBU around here? This thought circling around the scarlet head as she glanced around the darkness, looking for possible treat or the cause of this sudden blackout.

"What's happening?" she asked, glancing around the crowd anxiously. Naruto who sensed the uneasiness on his lover face, smiled gently and squeezed her hand, "It's nothing. Just wait and see" he murmured, reassuring the scarlet that there's nothing to be afraid of before turning back to the parade, waiting

"What do you mea-"

Flash of light from the spotlight aiming towards them, making them visible by the crowd. Hikari eyes widen at the sudden action and turned to the parade where a huge banner with beautiful and colourful lights illuminated the writing on it.

_**WILL YOU MARRY ME, UCHIHA HIKARI?**_

She gasped in shocked and turned to the blonde next to her in confused, "W-what?" she breathed out as tears flooding her red crimson eyes. Naruto smiled softly at her and slowly kneed down onto his knee, pulling out the tiny box into his hand, showing her the ring he bought for her, "Will you, Uchiha Hikari be _mine_ forever?" he asked with nothing but a warm smile adorned on his lips, love flashed brightly in his azure gaze, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Y-yes" she choked and smiled in returned, tears streaming down from her beautiful crimson eyes as he slowly took her left hand, sliding the silver ring band with red ruby on it onto her finger. He kissed her hand contently and stood up, gathering her into his arms as the crowd around the square cheered for them. Moon flashed brightly throughout the beautiful night, a witness of their love.

_**End of flashback…**_

"After that, we finally came with a decision to settle down in the Wave Country" he finished the story by putting a piece of cook BBQ meat into his empty mouth and chewed it as he look at their faces. The girls blushed and squealed for the remarkable story of the blond life. Kiba gulped down his sake and look dubiously at him, "Seriously, dude? Man, and here I thought you'll be the last one who going to get married" he frowned, supressed a pang of jealousy over the blonde.

Naruto laughed and grinned sheepishly at the comments, "Well, I'm just lucky I guess" scratching the back of his head with a tint of blush adorned on his scars cheeks. Sakura giggled at the cute action and turned to the clock on the wall behind her, "It's getting late" she informed them, "We should get going. We have an early mission remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" the blonde blinked in realization, "I have to see ba-chan tomorrow morning" he admitted and slowly stood up from his seat, swaying dangerous as the alcohol started to kick in. He cursed at the effect of the alcohol and slowly walked away, bid them good bye as he heading toward the apartment he owned years ago.

The moon shined brightly that night, cold gentle breeze blew softly passed him, giving him the cold pleasure on his hot burning skin. He sighed and looked up towards the starry skies, wondering about the person he mentioned earlier. He slowly parted his lips, singing the song he used to hear her singing during the night, as a lullaby for him to sleep in the restless night.

"Soul carried away by the _winds…_"

"Heart _stolen_ by a human…"

"Oh Earth…"

"Oh stormy rains…"

"Oh heaven… oh _light_…"

"Shelter all within _your _embrace…"

"To live in _your_ embrace…"

"Oh soul…"

"Oh heart…

"Oh _love_… Oh hope…"

"Return _here_ to find shelter…"

Breathing out the last words. He slowly closed his deep blue eyes, wishing to the heavens above for her safety. Unknown to him, on the side of the village, a pair of red crimson eyes opened as the moonlight shined through the small frame window on the side of the bed, illuminating her lonely figure during the night. She got up from the bed, walking towards the opened window, looking at the starry heavens above as the soft cold night breezed gently blew, carrying the words of a man wish. A slightest smiled adorned on her lips, closing the red crimson eyes from the world.

"Oh _tears_…"

"Oh darkness…"

"Oh _goddess_…"

"Return _here_ in the shelter…"

"Where _I_'ll be waiting…"

"Open my arms _for_ you…"

"Under the stars…"

"Shined brightly in the _darkness_ night…"

**A/N:** This is Chapter 8 for Naruto Shippudden: Legend of the Death Goddess. I hope you like it. I been really busy this week but I will try to finish up this story for you guys. Oh please …oh please m… review it so I can know whether the story is good or bad or totally lame. This week I give you a special treat. I will upload two or three chapters for this story for you. Hope you enjoy it every much. The song in this story is a song from the anime called No.6 which I alternate it a little to suite the story. This is skylight96 signing off.


	10. Letters of Heaven

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_** Skylight96 **_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Letters of heaven**_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Ngh…"

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"5 more minutes…"

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The blonde moaned in annoyance and turned around to shut the goddamn alarm clock from existence. He slammed his fist and crashed it on the night stand before he snuggled back into his warm. Sighing contently at the silent, he turned to the side of the bed and reached out to hug someone, snuggling closer for warmth but sadly…

**Thump!**

-he fell of the bed.

"W-What the?" he hissed and slowly opened his blurry eyes, scanning around the unfamiliar room as he rubbed the ached on his head, probably hangover due to the alcohol he drank last night. Speaking of last night, where exactly is he now? This is not the room in his apartment. He frowned at the thought and got up from the cold floor, swaying slightly as the alcohol still remain in his system.

He gritted his teeth at the enormous headache he having and walked out from the room, looking for someone in this unfamiliar environment. Walking down the hallway, a figure appeared in his line of vision, standing in front of the stove, probably cooking breakfast. He walked inside and glanced to the figure in front of him in wondered.

"Hinata?..."

The figure stiffened before turning around to meet the blonde eyes, "O-Ohayo, N-Naruto-kun" she greeted him, bow slightly with a tint of blush adorned on her cheeks, "H-How a-are y-you f-feeling?" she asked, turning back to the bacon on the frying pan, avoiding it from over burning. Naruto pouted and rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I'm fine. Just having a little headache" he answered before walked away to sit on the dining table as the shy raven served his plate for him.

"T-that's g-good"

He shrugged, "Anyway how did I get here?" he asked to raven beside him. He took the fork her offered and shoved the scramble egg into his empty mouth.

"I-I a-accidently f-found y-you o-on t-the w-way home a-after a-a mission with N-Neji. Y-you w-were l-laying o-on t-the g-ground, u-unconsciously. S-so I-I b-bought y-you here"

"Hmm… so that's why you're not at the BBQ" hummed the blonde in understanding, slowly took another piece of bacon into his mouth, chewing it as he continued to eat the meal. Unknown to him, a slightest warm smile occurred across the raven lips as she silently watched him ate the meal she cooked. A warm feeling flooding her heart at the sight of him. Oh, how she wish she could freeze the time and looked at him for eternity. Suddenly something shiny caught her pale silvered eyes, a silver band ring on the blonde left hand. Not just any silver ring, it's a wedding ring.

"I-Is t-that a-a w-wedding r-ring?" asked the raven girl, head tilted to side in confused.

The blonde swallow the last piece of his breakfast before raising the hand she mentioned on and smile softly at the sight of his silver ring band on his finger, "Ah…" he agreed with her, slowly took off the ring into his hand as he inspecting the ring closely, "It's a gift from _her_ to me" he explained before giving her the ring for her to see.

Hinata heart shattered at the words as tears threatened to fall upon her cheeks at the ring. She took it and exam it closely, suppressed the pain in her heart. A craving could be seeing inside the ring, saying _**'Even in the deepest darkness of all, there's always light to guide you'**_ she read.

Naruto smiled sadly at the words and slowly reached out to her hand, squeezed it as he leaned closer to see her, "Hinata…" he murmured softly at her. Hinata eyes widen at the sudden action and looked up into his azure eyes as tears fell down from her eyes. His eyes gazed warmly into her, "I'm sorry" he apologised, "I know about your feeling for me" a gasped escaped from the raven mouth, "I know how desperate you are to prove me that you are strong. Actually you don't have to prove me anything" he explained and squeezed her hand, brought it closer to him, "You are strong" he admitted, "In fact, you are one of the strongest girl I met but… I'm sorry. I couldn't accept your feeling for me"

"I'm not worthy for you. I'm a dead last" he chuckled and tugged her hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful you know that? You can find anyone you want. Heck, even better than me. So please. Please don't waste your time chasing me. I begged you" pleading as he squeezed her hand, "Please forget about me" he smiled and slowly took the ring from her hand into his. He stood up from the chair and walked away, leaving the raven behind. He closed the door behind him before leaning on it for a minute, taking a deep breath before heads out to the Hokage tower or maybe took a shower before that.

On the side of the door, a sobbed could be heard inside the empty apartment. Belong a lonely broken heart. Hinata sobbed and closed her mouth, crying her heart out as the blonde words echoed inside her mind…

_I know about your feeling…_

N-naruto…

_You are strong…_

I…

_I'm not worthy for you…_

S-still…

_Please…_

Love….

_Forget about me…_

You…

:::::::

"Sorry, I'm late!" beamed the blonde, entering the office with a huge smile, "You see, there a goblin on the way here and he say I need to paid to across the road but I accidently left my wallet at home so I went to get it back so now, here I am" finally finished his excuse for his tardiness, slight ironic to the one he heard long time ago. Kakashi who was also inside the room couldn't help but smile at the excuse. Like teacher, like student he always said.

Tsunade shrugged at the stupid excuse, "Stop fooling around Naruto! Your excuse is as bad as Kakashi's!"

"Well, he is my sensei"

Kakashi chuckled at the answer "Now, that's my student" admitted the jounin as he ruffled the blonde lock affectionately like a proud father. Tsunade twitched at the sight but took a deep breath instead, silently pray for some patient before she could beat them into pulp in the blink of an eye.

"Listen here Naruto! The reason why I call you is for you to train under Lord Fususaku. Preparing you to become a Sannin" she explained, placed her chin onto her linked hands on her desk as she looked deeply into his eyes. The smile that was on the blonde instantly vanished, totally change into shinobi-mode, bowing slightly at the words.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded, gesturing the toad that was on her desk to him, "Now, this is Lord Fususaku. He's the one who trained Jiraya the Sannin mode"

Naruto looked up and faced the toad with a light bow, "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Fususaku" he smiled softly at the elder toad. The elder toad nodded with a light smile, "So, this is Naruto. Jiraya been speaking about you before he died" eyes sadden at the tragedy happened in front of his eyes weeks ago. Naruto silenced and took a deep breath, pinched the bridged of his nose, silently preventing tears from fell down on his scars cheek at the thought.

"Of course…" slowly opened his eyes, he plastered a sincere grinned on his face, "I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo" hiding the sadness in his eyes. Tsunade closed her hazel eyes, knowing that he didn't want to talk about it anymore so decided to get straight to the point "Alright…" she breathed out, "I give you two weeks to prepare yourself before leaving to Mount Myobuku. In meanwhile, I want you to have a spar with Kakashi to see your skill after two years of absent" smirked the busty blonde at him.

Naruto raised his eyebrows with a smirk, silently accepting the challenged, "You're on, ba-chan" he grinned foxily at the challenged. He placed his hands into his pocket, ironically imitating his old brood member during his youth as he glanced sideway at the silver haired jounin with a sadistic smirk, eyes blazing with an unknown emotion that even he couldn't described it, probably excitement. It had been a while since he last fought so now, he probably able to test the new jutsu he had been creating with her during the years together.

"Don't said I didn't warn ya"

Kakashi gave his usual eye smile at the blonde, "We'll see. Meet me at the training ground after lunch" with that he disappeared from the office. Naruto smirked and turned away, lifting his hand as he bid goodbye at the Hokage before walking out from the office. On his way out, he accidently meet Sakura and Ino along the hallway. Remembering the event that happened at Hinata's house, he decided to have a talk with them, probably asking some advice for her. He walked towards them with a smile, "Hey, Sakura-chan! Ino!" he greeted them.

"Oh! Hi Naruto" smiled the cherry blossom as she spotted him between her chat with her best friend. Ino frowned but slowly smile at the blonde in her sight, "Hey! Naruto!" she waved.

Naruto waved in return and stopped as he reached them, "Hey guys, I need your help" he smiled, slightly sadden for the event that happened and the topic he about to talk about. After minutes of explaining the situation at his two girl_friends_, he looked up at them, desperate for their help. Sakura smiled sadly at him, placing her hand on his right shoulder, "It's alright Naruto. You did a right thing. If you didn't say it, she probably be more heartbroken than now" giving him a light squeezed, supporting him.

"Yeah" the pale blonde girl agreed with the cherry blossom, "We'll try to help her for you alright?" she smiled softly at him. Naruto couldn't help but smile in return, totally grateful to have friends like them, "thanks girls" and hugged them into his arms.

Sakura chuckled and pulled away, giving a light kiss on his cheek, "What's friend for right Ino?" she turned to her best friend. Ino giggled and place a light kiss on the other side of his cheek, "Yup. Well, we probably need to go. There's still many works to do at the hospital"

"It's alright. Work hard you two"

"You three"

Naruto laughed and bid them goodbye before heading out towards the training ground for his challenged. Along the way, he couldn't help but though about _her_. It had been a week since he left her behind in the Wave Country. He stopped in the middle of the road and lifted up his head to watch the bright blue skies which kind of remind him of their wedding day.

_**Flashback…**_

"Nervous?" chuckled Tazuna to the anxious blonde, staring at the large mirror in front of him. Naruto sighed and looked into his reflection with a small grinned, "Yeah" he admitted, damn he feel like his heart about to burst from his chest. He's now wearing deep blue yukata with white wave design under it, matching perfectly with his deep blue eyes, his messy long blonde hair now had been brushed a light but still maintaining the spikiness.

He took a deep breath and smiled at the old geezer through his reflection on the mirror, "I can't believe this happening" he murmured softly, eyes sadden slightly at the thought of his lonely past his experience, "I don't know if I could do this. I-I never had a family before. I'm unsure if I'll be a good husband for her"

Tazuna eyes sadden at the words, walked towards the blonde and placed his hand on his broad shoulder, "Naruto, I know that you are worried about raise a family but do make it as an excuse for you not having one. You deserve happiness like everyone else. Beside you're not alone" giving him a warm smile as he squeezed his shoulder in support, "You have her, me, Inari, Tsunami and everybody in the Wave to help you. We'll always with you. Besides, we believe in you, Naruto"

Naruto azure gazed widen slightly at the words and looked up to the old man in his reflection, he couldn't help but smile in returned, grateful for having him by his side, "Thanks Tazuna-jiji" he thanked him, turning around to face him as he giving a hug in gratitude.

Tazuna laughed and hugged the poor boy back, "No problem, Naruto-kun. Besides, I considered you as my son" he smiled.

"As do I"

:::::

"Announcing the arrival of the bride"

Naruto blinked, snapping away from his blurry thought and looked up to see her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, his heart skipped a beat as her bride slowly walked towards him. _Breathe… breathe… _he thought, doing deep breathing exercise he rarely use and now, he need it badly because of nervousness started to kick in again. There she was wearing a beautiful red crimson kimono with golden cherry blossom design under it, her face covering with a thick veil, preventing him from seeing her beautiful face, the only thing that he able to see was her rosy red like roses lips which giving him a warm smile.

Even he couldn't help but smile in returned as she slowly sat down next to him. After minutes of changing vows and signing marriage document, the priest finally said the words he had been waiting for.

"You may kiss the bride" beamed the priest at the newly-wed couple which the blonde took quite eagerly as it was he's favourite thing to do with _his_ scarlet. Hmm, he likes the sound of that. His. He smiled softly at the possessive thought and slowly lifted the thick veil covering her face. Heart beating wildly inside his chest, threatening to exploded if he lifted the veil any higher. His breath caught in his throat twice that day as he meet up with her beautiful red crimson eyes. Her scarlet hairs tied up perfect into a bun as the side of her hair fell down passed her neck, framing her perfect pale soft skin face as she gazed into his eyes. He slowly leaned closer and finally kissed her, eyes closing as he secretly savoured her taste on his lips. The crowd cheered at the couple, constant congratulation passed to the couple as they pulled away.

"Happiness forever…"

_**End flashback…**_

He blinked and shook his head to dismiss his thought. He sighed and walked away towards the training ground, taking his time as he playing with the ring on his finger, thinking about the future with her. Besides, he's not the one who always late…

:::::

"You're late!"

-or maybe not.

The blonde frowned at first but slowly plastered a smile on his face, mimicking his sensei in his early days, "Oh, am I?" he raised his eyebrow with a fake shocking expression on his tan face, "Oh well, you see I got lose in the road of life" he grinned at his answered for his tardiness.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "seriously, Naruto? Did my tardiness started to rub on you?" he asked, slightly amused for the blonde answer.

"I don't know" he said in sing-a-song tone.

"Never mind" the jounin sighed and pulled out the two bells he once used during their genin test, "Now, you probably know the rule but today let's make it a slightly different. Each of us will be wearing one bell. If the other managed to get the bell from the other opponent, they win. Deal?" he asked, tying the string of the bell on his belt. Naruto grinned and slowly took out his scroll, making several of hand sign as fast as Kakashi and slammed it onto the seal in the middle of the scroll. Various type of weapon emerged from the seal which quite a shock for the jounin. The blonde got up and pulled a special made katana into his hand, he nodded after decided what kind of weapon he's going to need for this and looked down into a pile of weapon on the scroll. Next he took, several unique looking kunai with red seal printed of the handle and lastly multiple shuriken in his holster on his right leg.

Placing the katana behind his back, a bell tied tightly on his belt, he looked up at the jounin with an amused smile, "Alright! Let's do this"

::::::

"Fire technique: Great fire ball!"

"Water technique: Water Dragon!"

The two jutsu clashed into each other, creating a large mist of water vapour around the training ground, a perfect distraction for either the shinobi to attack. The sound of clashing weapon could be heard inside the mist, echoed loudly inside the training ground which sent shivered down the Godaime spine, secretly watching them among the tree to see the blonde skills. _Not bad_ thought Tsunade, smiling as she watched the blonde jumped out from the mist, making several hand sign as fast as he could and placing two fingers on his lips, inhale before he blew a tremendous wind to clear out the mist. He landed gracefully on the ground and turned around to block the attack from the jounin with his katana. He smirked and pushed him away with an enormous force, forcing him to back down. Kakashi raised his head and smirked underneath his mask but quickly vanished as the blonde disappeared from his sight. Damn!

He glanced around the clearing, looking for any chakra signature especially the blonde's one. _Hmm, he's good_ thought the jounin, running his sharingan eye around him to find him but fail. He managed to hide his signature quite well, even Sharingan couldn't detect it. The said blonde slowly dematerialize from a tree to the north, silently watching his prey in the corner of his deep azure eyes, smirking slightly as he thought of his plan.

Finding it hopeless to locate his student location, he had no decision but to call his summoning dogs for tracking him. Making several hand sign, he slammed his hand onto the ground, giving a spark of his chakra in it as a pack of his dog nin appeared from the smoke.

"Yo! Why are you summoning us?" asked Pakkun, the leader of his pack.

Kakashi shrugged and placed his hands into his pocket, "I want you to track Naruto. It seems he hide his signature quite well for me to track him"

"Seriously Kakashi? The blonde that you called knucklehead of Konoha?" raising his eyebrow in amused, if the dog had eyebrow that is, "Even you, the greatest tracker couldn't find him?"

Kakashi frowned at the words, deciding not to waste his time anymore, "Well, I guess the goddess did teach him one or two about me"

"Hn, well. Let's get this over with"

With that they scattered around the training ground, hunting the wanted blonde. Pakkun sniffed the air for his scent and managed to find it, even though it's quite faint. He turned to his leader, saying, "Yellow in two o'clock"

Kakashi nodded at the information and ran towards the place, along with dog nin by his side, as a defend if the blonde strike again. At the sight, he saw the blonde leaning against the tree, closing his eyes as if he was sleeping, probably waiting for him to make the first move. Kakashi decided to stay low, not want to be noticed by him as he planned his attack. Naruto smirked and slowly opened his eyes, eyeing the bushed where his prey lingered on, saying "I know you're there Kaka-sensei"

Kakashi cursed mentally at this and decided to walked out from the bushed with a smile, "You're getting good at find my chakra signature" he said as he stood there, watching him carefully as he waiting for his next move. The blonde tilted his head to the side with a silly smile, "Am I?" he asked as he took out a kunai. Not just any kunai, the kunai that the jounin find it quite similar with the one the Yodaime used for his Flying Thunder God technique. _It can't be_ thought the jounin as he took out his weapon, _no one knows the technique unless…_ but his thought had been cut out as the blonde started to attack. Throwing the kunai, making T- hand sign as he murmured, Kage bushin. The single kunai slowly multiple into thousand and thousand kunai, heading towards him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the attack and called his dog nin to defend along him from the kunai. Suddenly a flash of blurry yellow suddenly appeared on his side, shocking and stunning the jounin who busy warding the attack. It can't be!

Naruto smirked at the stunned and shocked looked on the jounin face and grabbed the bell from his belt into his hand. He landed perfectly behind him, taking his katana behind his back as he ward off the kunai he thrown. After a few minutes of warding the kunai attack, the jounin panted a little and turned around to face the blonde. Naruto's back still facing him as he slowly turned his head at the jounin with a smirk, showing him the bell he managed to steal from him.

"I won!"

Kakashi silenced and couldn't help but smile proudly at his student achievement. Shaking his head, he started to dust his clothes out from the dirt of their battle and walked towards him with pride, "You did a good job on taking the bell from me" he smiled as slowly pulled his hitai to cover his sharingan eyes.

Naruto smiled and gave the two bells back at his sensei, "Well, I have a good teachers" he beamed and linked his hand behind his head with his foxy grinned. Their laughed echoed inside the damage forest which cause a smile at the Godaime face since she had been there, watching them battling their skill among themselves. Finally deciding that it's time to reveal herself, she walked towards them with a smile, saying "Good job brat" congrats the Hokage to her fellow shinobi for his tremendous achievement. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Nah that was nothing" he blushed at the compliment.

Tsunade laughed and shook her head, "I think that was something" she smiled and turned to the jounin, "So, Kakashi. Anything from you?" she eyed him, watching him snapped away from his thought. Kakashi blinked at his name, giving a sly smile for his attitude, "Ah well, he did a great job. Taking the bell from me, like always" he smiled, placing his hands into his pocket. Tsunade nodded and turned back to the blonde who also lost in his little world, "Uzumaki Naruto" she called him.

"H-Hai"

"From now on, I present you the jounin title for completing the test I asked you to take"

Naruto blinked and gasped at the words, eyes widen in shock, "J-Jounin?" he choked out in disbelieve. She nodded, confirming the word he heard from her mouth, "Since you still a genin, didn't have a chance to take any exam. I decided to make a special case since you managed to defeat Kakashi in his bell test. You had been promoted to Jounin. Even the clan heads agreed with it" she explained. The blonde stunned by the comment and looked at his sensei, desperate for help or anything, assuring him. Kakashi who saw the look, smile, ruffling his blonde locks, saying, "I believe the answer is yes"

Naruto silenced and slowly smile. He grinned and pumped his hand in victory, "Hell yeah!" he beamed and laughed, "I'm a jounin!" he shouted and glopped down onto the Godaime, hugging her in gratitude as tears fell down upon his scars cheeks, "Thank you, ba-chan" he thanked her, squeezing her lightly. Tsunade eyes warmed at the action. She couldn't help but smiled in returned, hugged the blonde back, "You're welcome. Naruto"

He pulled away from the Godaime, turning to give his sensei a hug "Thanks Kaka-sensei" he murmured into his ear, allowing him to hear his word. Kakashi smiled at the words, slightly proud at him. He returned the hug with a light squeeze, pride flooding into his heart "You're welcome. Naruto"

The blonde pulled away and grinned, biding them goodbye as he headed out to his apartment for some rest. After arriving to his apartment, he decided to take a long hot bath, getting rid the dirt and sore on his muscle after the fight. He leaned on the hot tub and looked up to the ceiling with a smile. Maybe he should send a letter to her about this he thought and decided to do so after this.

He sat on the chair of his dinner room with a pen in his hand. He started to write a letter to his longing wife…

**Dear my goddess,**

**It had been a week since we last saw each other. So, how are you? I hope you're fine. I'm here just fine even better. I really miss it here. There so much things that happen in here. So many that I don't know how I could write it to you. But most of all, I really miss you. I miss your warm each time I woke up in the morning. I miss your voice each time I went to sleep. I miss your kiss each time the sun greets me. I miss your smile each time I walked down the street. **

**Anyway, I had a challenge today. I managed to defeat Kakashi. Seriously, Kakashi! Can you believe that? Of course, you're the one who taught me those cool jutsu. I guess I own you one. Oh, I forgot. Tsunade ba-chan had just promoted me to Jounin. Jounin! Oh god, it's like a dream come true! My dream to become Hokage is just around the corner. I'm so happy! I wish you could see this. Tsunade also said that I'll be learning Sannin mode with Fususaku-sama. I can't wait! Oh well, I guess that's all. I hope you receive my letter soon. Until then…**

_**Love, **_**Naruto…**

He smiled at the finished letter and folded it, placed it into the envelope, he summoned one of his messenger frog and asked him to deliver the letter to her. The messenger frog nodded and disappeared to complete his task.

On the side of the apartment, the scarlet was busy wiping the countered of her kitchen when suddenly his messenger appeared on the clean counter with a small envelope in his hand. She blinked at the frog and slowly took the letter into her hand. She opened the letter and smile as she read it. Folding the paper neatly into her hand, she turned to the frog with a smile, "Could you wait for a while? I would like to reply this" she asked the small frog. The frog nodded and waited her on the counter as she started to reply the letter she received from him.

**Dear, **_**my**_** mortal human**

**I received your letter a minute ago. I guess it had been a week since we last met. Yeah, I'm fine here. Don't worry. Besides, I miss you too. There's nothing unusual happen here in the Wave. Same like you used to be. Though, Tazuna-jiji kept asking about you so I said that you gone back to Konoha. He quite sad at first but smiled in understanding. After all, Konoha is still your village.**

**Congrats on the promotion! I'm really proud for you. I wish I could see you there. I guess your dream will true after all. Good luck for your training love! I'll always support you. Until then…**

**Love, Hikari…**

Naruto couldn't help but smiled softly at the words in her letter she sent minutes ago. Tracing the kiss mark below the letter with his fingers, he leaned down and kissed it. Secretly remembered how her lips taste like and pulled away with a smile. He folded up the letter and placed it back into the envelope, sealing it away with his precious item. He stood up from the desk and walked away into his room as the moon shined through the small frame, lighting the empty apartment with its light.

**A/N:** This is Chapter 9 for LDG. So, what you think? I'm sorry for the short and unreal battle scene between Kakashi and Naruto. I really don't know how to write it. So I just skip a few part so this is the result. The letters in the story is quite short because I really don't know how to write. I mean I rarely wrote a letter before. Seriously. In my era, I use Facebook so letter is kind of out dated in my life unless I have to write it. Especially in my exam. Oh well, I still need a lot to learn. Until next time. Keep reading the story. Please review for further story. This is skylight 96. Good day ^^


	11. Art of the Sannin

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_** Skylight96 **_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Art of the Sannin**_

…**and Inari started helping Tazuna building bridge at the west coast of the Wave since it had been ruined by the storm last night. He is starting to get better and better each day. He even declared to me that he going to beat you someday and took Tazuna place in bridge building…**

The blonde could help but smile at the words written on the letter he just received days ago. He took a sipped of his tea on the table before continued reading the letter alone in the restaurant he been eating on, relaxing after days of mission given by Tsunade since he had been promoted to jounin last week.

… **Anyway, did you know that the orphanage finally agree to the adoption for Ryuu? Seriously, that boy had been asking about the special training you promised him before you left ever since he arrived home. You knows how eager of him to learn it. Make sure you kept your words !... I wish you were here to see this… I really miss you here…**

_I wish I could be there too, _smiled the blonde sadly at the words written on her letters. Ryuu is one of the orphans that he and Hikari had been trying to adopt months ago before he left. He's four years old with dark raven hairs with a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes just like his. He couldn't help but smiled at the thought of the raven boy, sleeping on the scarlet laps in the living room. He knew how much Hikari loves children. He hoped one day, they will have children of their own. Meanwhile, having Ryuu with them will do for now…

… **Enough about that, let's talk about you. How you've been? It had been awhile since I last received your letter. I'm worry about you. Don't push yourself to much alright. So, how's your life at Konoha? You wrote you're going to Mount Myobuku tomorrow morning. Don't forget to take care of yourself and don't eat ramen too much. It's not good for you even though it give you plenty of energy. Just stay safe ok? I miss you. Until then…**

**Love, Hikari…**

Naruto smiled as he fingered the kiss mark below the letter. Each time the scarlet replied his letters, she will always leaving a kiss mark, knowing how much he would love to kiss her right now. He leaned down onto the paper and kissed it softly, savouring the goddess taste, even though it was faint. He pulled away and neatly folded it as he placed inside his jounin vest pocket, ignoring the eyes of the customers inside the restaurant, looking oddly at him for kissing the paper. He took the last sipped of his tea and stood up, placing the money on the table as he walked away. Heading towards his apartment to packing his things for the trip to Mount Myobuku.

::::::

"You're late! Again!"

The blonde grinned sheepishly at the angry Hokage as he walked towards the Konoha gate, distance himself from her, "Ah well you see… there's black cat walking across the street so I had to take another road around the village to get it here" he beamed for the excuses of his tardiness. Again.

Tsunade twitched at the answered and took a deep breathing, calming herself down from beating the blonde into pulp, "Whatever" she frowned and turned to the elder toad, apologising for his behaviour. Naruto pouted at first but slowly smiled, bowing slightly at the waited toad near the gate, "Sorry, I'm late. Lord Fukasaku" he apologised, giving him an apology smiles.

The elder toad smile as he laughed it away, "It's alright. You not that late anyway" accepting the blonde apology for his tardiness even though he was late for an hour. With that Lord Fukasaku turned to the Konoha Hokage and bow slightly, saying, "I'm going to borrow him from you" earning a bow in return for his request.

"Please take a good care of him"

"Well, do. Come on, Naruto boy! We're off to Mount Myobuku"

"Hai!" bowed the blonde slightly at Lord Fukasaku before turning back to the Hokage with a smile, "Well, I'm off" he bid her goodbye, disappearing into the smoke as he had been summoned by someone. The smoke slowly dismissed from his sight, glancing around the unknown environment as he admiring the view of the Land of Toad.

"Oi! Naruto!" a voice called out to him. He turned and was greeted by a huge orange frog hopping down from the huge yam like tree onto the ground, shaking it slight due to his enormous weight. The blonde couldn't help but grinned in delight at the sight of his old friend, "Gamakichi!" he beamed and hugged him, even though unsuccessfully to hug him whole but that will do. He pulled away and grinned at him, "Wow, you getting big from the last time I saw you"

"Hahaha, and you getting old the last time I saw you"

Naruto frowned at the word old and crossed his arms on his broad chest, giving a glare of annoyance at the big frog, "I'm not that old. I'm 20!" he argued. The huge frog laughed and shook his head, "And yet you still act like you're twelve"

"HEY!"

"That's enough you two" laughed Lord Fukasaku at those two friends. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms on his chest, stubbornly while the huge orange beside him smirked at the childish blonde. Fususaku chuckled and hopped away, heading to his house, "Come on. Let's get you something to eat before we start our training. Follow me"

The blonde nodded and walked away, following the route to the elder toad house through the yam like tree forest. After minutes of walking, he finally arrived. Putting his bag aside near the wall, he sat down on the cushion near the dinner table and looked at the delicacy in front of him, slightly fears and disgusted flashed in his azure eyes. He gulped, eyeing the food with curious eyes.

Fukasaku who ate next to him frowned, "It's something wrong?" he asked to green looking blonde. He gulped down his saliva and turned to the elder toad with a shaky grinned, "A-Ah…" he stuttered, slowly lifting the spoon as he took the soup in his bowl. _God! What is this thing?_ He thought, grimace at the colour of the soup _is he trying to poison me?_ Ignoring the thought, he sipped a little at the purple looking substance and desperately trying to swallow it down, pleasing the elder toad. Even though he managed to swallow it down, his stomach couldn't take it and quickly leaned downward, throwing up onto the new carpet the elder bought as he emptying his stomach from the disgusted food…

"God! I never going to eat that again" he mumbled as he making a mental note about it, kneeling down onto the ground near the training ground where he first arrive, gasping for air as he try to erase the traumatic taste in his mouth. He shuddered at the thought and looked up to the elder toad, looking slightly green, "I'm sorry for your carpet" he apologised, gulping his saliva to dismiss the taste.

"Ah, it's alright. I guess when you hungry enough you won't be picking about food"

_By then, I swear I'm not human anymore_ thought the blonde.

_**Yeah, tell me about it **_shuddered the Kyuubi inside his mind.

The blonde sighed and stood up straight, looking at Lord Fukasaku with determination as his spirit rising, "Alright, I'm ready" he smiled a little, ready for his training. "Alright" the elder toad nodded and motioned him to sit down as he began explaining, "Before we start, let me explain about the Sannin mode. There are two types of energy inside the human body, mental energy and physical energy. These energies are used for boost up your ninjutsu. Unlike Ninjutsu, Sannin mode needs three types of energy, mental, physical and nature energy"

"Nature energy?" blinked Naruto at the familiar word, "You mean energy from the atmosphere and terrain?" he asked, remembering a lesson about this somewhere around his memories…

_**Flashback…**_

"Today, we are going to learn about energy"

"Energy?"

"Yes. Now, will you tell me how many type of energy inside our body?"

"Hmm… there are two types of energy in our body. Mental energy and Physical energy"

"Good. Have you heard of Nature energy before?"

"Nature energy?"

"Yes. It's a type of energy that only content from the atmosphere and terrain. Most precisely, the energy around us"

"The energy around us?"

"Yes. This energy is called Nature because it exist in nature itself"

"I see. How can this energy be any different from the other energy?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. Let's see, Mental energy and Physical energy are called internal energy which mean it's only exist in our body. Internal energy is limited energy which you need a lot of time to recover. That's why you will get exhausted from using it too much"

"What about the Nature energy?"

"Nature energy is called external energy which means it's existing all around you. External energy is unlimited energy which you can get it all round you and use it anyway you want"

"Wow, that's cool. But how do I get the Nature energy?"

"Through meditation"

"Through meditation?"

"Hmm, during meditation, you need to absorb the energy that flows all round you into your body and try to balanced it with your internal energy. If you fail to balance it, you'll be the nature itself"

"I see"

"Good" a smile occurs across her red rosy lips, smiling as she placed ramen onto the table in front of him, "Here's your treat for your lesson today"

Naruto beamed at his favourite food and looked up at her in gratitude, "Thank you… Hikari"

_**End flashback…**_

"That's right" nodded Lord Fukasaku at the blonde, slightly surprised at the perfect answered, "I assume you know about how to obtain the Nature energy too?" he asked or rather assumed, eyeing him with mild interest. Assuming he learned it from Jiraya. Naruto nodded with a huge grin on his face, "Yeah, through meditation. Absorbing the Nature energy into your body and try to balance it with the internal energy right?" beamed the blonde at the elder toad, excitement flashed inside his azure gaze as he eager to learn the Sannin mode.

"That's right. Well done, Naruto boy" praised the elder toad, smiling at him with pride.

Naruto grinned at the compliment and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, blushing slightly on his scars cheeks "That's because I had a great teacher" he smile warmly at the thought, silently thanked the people had been helping him learning, especially her.

"Very well then. Let's begin out training shall we?…" with that, Lord Fukasaku hopped away toward the oily looking waterfall beside the training ground, motioned him to follow and placing a little tint of oil from the pond underneath the waterfall onto his arms, rubbing it so that it will absorbed to the skin of his body "Now this ointment here is use for absorbing Nature energy in faster and easier way" Fukasaku explained, releasing his arm to his side, "Though it has its own consequences" stepping aside for the blonde to see his reflection.

Naruto took a step closer to the waterfall and gasped in shock, stunned by the looks upon his face. His left side of the face had been bigger and his eye started to look smaller, exactly like a toad. He flinched and stumbled on to the ground in shock, touching his face eagerly with widen eyes, "W-What's happening to me?" he stuttered, looking at Lord Fukasaku for explanation.

"That's what happen when you didn't manage to balance the Nature energy with the internal energy" said the elder toad hopped towards the fallen blonde and slapped him in the face, earning a yelp from him as he rubbed his ache cheek, understanding the consequences of failing to balance those energy. The slapped blonde frowned and looked up at him from the ground, "So, you want me to balance the Nature energy using this oil first so I can control it?" he asked or more precisely assumed the elder toad. Hmm… clever.

"Yes" earning a nod from Fukasaku, slightly amused by his intelligent. Who know Jiraya could have such an excellent student beside the Yellow Flash? He hopped aside for the blonde to stand up on his foot. Taking his position near the pond of the oil, the blonde took off his clothes and sat leg crossed on the side of the pond, meditating as Lord Fukasaku showered him with the ointment.

Hours after hours of meditating, slapping on his now bruise face and showered with the stinky oil, he finally being able to do. He sat there, totally falling deeply in his subconscious mind as he absorbing the Nature energy around him and balancing it with his internal energy. His body feature started to change, orange ring started to emerge around his deep blue eyes, his chakra started to boost in enormous amount as he continued absorbing the energy.

"I think that's enough, Naruto boy. You're ready"

Hearing this, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His normal deep blue eyes had been shrunk, imitating the frog feature after absorbed the nature energy. Fukasaku smiled at the blonde success of balancing the nature energy along with his internal energy and telling him to lift up the toad statue around the training ground as his test of using his nature energy. He stood up from the cold ground and proceeds to the one of the frogs' statue around the training ground as he tried to lift it up. Placing his hand on the huge stony frog, he gritted his teeth and started to pull the huge statue up from the ground with his strength from the Nature energy.

_A little more!_ He thought and gave a final boost as he finally managed to lift it high above the ground. The elder toad nodded with a smile, congratulation him for his ability to lift it up. The blonde grinned and pumped his hand high, "I DID IT!" he screamed in delight, celebrating his success and looked up to the heavens above.

_See, Ero-sannin! I finally did it!_ He grinned, reaching his hand to the skies and grabbed it with determination flashed in his eyes, _Just watch me. Jiraya-sensei_. _I'll bring peace to this world… _he smiled at his memories of him, silent tear slipped down from his azure eyes at his success.

Unknown to him, a slightest smile occurred across the elder toad lips as he looked down to the small yellow book in his hand, _I think it's time for him to have this don't you agree, Jiraya?_ thought Fukasaku as he looked up to the skies with a smile.

:::::

It was a beautiful evening in the Wave. Sun slowly sets down in to the horizontal, saying goodbye as the moon started to make its entering into the skies, surrounding by its beautiful stars. Standing alone on the lawn of the kindergarten was a beautiful scarlet. The maiden slowly bend down on the ground and picked up the shattered toys around the lawn, humming slightly to pass her time when suddenly…

"Mummy!" a voice called out behind her. Hikari turned around with a warm smile, waiting for the small figure to reach her. The four years old boy grinned as he saw his lovely mother waiting for him on the lawn and rushed to her, eagerly.

Seeing her son running towards her, she placing down the toys on the ground and opened her arms for the raven boy with a smile, catching him if he decided to jump into her arms like always. Ryuu smiled in returned and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly as his chubby little hands could and looked up at her with a sparkle eyes, "Mummy! Mummy! Aunt Tsunami make this delicious noodles called ramen, just like daddy always eat at the stall" he told her with excitement flashed inside his azure eyes which remind her of a certain blonde with the same azure eyes. She chuckled at the words and kissed his cheek lovingly, "I assume you be a good boy while aunt Tsunami cook?" she asked, tickling him slightly on his belly, earning a giggle from the boy.

Ryuu giggled at his ticklish tummy and squirmed around to avoid his mother hand, "Mummy stops! Its tickle" he laughed, dodging the upcoming hands. Hikari smiled at the sound of her boy laughter and stopped her tickling as she went back to pick the toys up from the ground beside her, saying, "Come on. Help me with these toys and I'll cook you some ramen alright?"

Ryuu who finally recovered from the evil tickling attack, beamed at the word ramen and help his mother by picking up toys he found around the lawn. Unknown to him, a slightly smile occurred across the mother lips as she silently watched him helping her.

"Mummy! I'm finish!" beamed the raven, giving her the toys he managed to pick up with his little arms. "Well done, Ryuu-chan" praised the scarlet as she took away the toys from his arms. Hearing this, the raven couldn't help but smile brightly at the praise from his mother, promising himself that he would everything for her. Dusting her hands, she turned to the waited raven with a smile adorned on her lips, "Come on, let's go home" with that she took the offering hand and held it tightly into hers as they walked down the route of their house. A yawn escaped from the boy mouth, nodding as he trying to suppress his sleepiness.

Seeing this, the scarlet couldn't help but smiled, deciding to pick him up onto her hips as the exhausted boy circling his tired arms around her neck. Resting his head on her shoulder, she rubbed soothingly around his back and humming him a lullaby, encouraged him to sleep in her arms. The sound of humming echoed along the way as the sun slowly sets down into the skies. The sleepy little raven blinked and slowly closed his tired eyes as he listened to his mother lovely voice, lullabying him to sleep…

"Hush now, my darling…"

"Mummy here to sing you a lullaby…"

"Oh, My darling…"

"Oh, My precious…"

"Just like stars above the skies…"

"I know you're scared…"

"I know you're frightened…"

"Don't worry now, mummy sing you a lullaby…"

"Oh, My baby…"

"Oh, My life…"

"Just like the moon on the starry night…"

"I know you're hurt…"

"I know you're cry…"

"Don't worry my precious, mummy sing you a lullaby…"

"If the stars died…"

"If the moon doesn't shine…"

"Don't worry my baby, mummy will sing you a lullaby…"

"Oh, My darling…"

"Oh, My precious…"

"You'll always have me…"

"As I sing you a lullaby…"

"Oh, My baby…"

"Oh, My life…"

"I always with you forever…"

"As I sing you a lullaby…"

A pair of deep azure eyes slowly opened to the world, waking him from his dreamless sleep. He blinked and turned to the side as he watched the starry night, listened to the sound of someone humming throughout the night. A cold night breeze gently entered through the opened window, brushing slightly passed his scars cheek as he listened to the beautiful voice. He smiled at the familiar voice echoed inside his mind and placed his hand on his heart, closing his eyes as he listened to her sing. Breathing deep breath, he slowly slipped back into his unconsciousness as the song entering his tired mind, lullabying him to sleep as well…

A/N: Chapter 10 is finally up along with the other! See I finally able to updating three chapter just for you guys. I don't know when my next update going to be but just stay reading for further story. Review is really needed to continue this story. Until then, this skylight96 signing off.


	12. Eyes of Beholder

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_** Skylight96 **_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Eyes of beholder…**_

"And then I learn how to make cookies from Aunt Tsunami. I even have some for you too mummy" beamed Ryuu as he rummaged through small backpack, searching for the cookies he made for his mother. Seeing this, the scarlet couldn't help but smiled, waiting for him as he rummaged through his bag.

After managed to find the small container fill with cookies, he grinned and pulled it up for his mother to see. "Look! I found it!" he beamed, giving a beautiful smile to his mother as he hold it up for her, silently begging her to taste it. Hikari chuckled at her son enthusiasm and kneed down to his height, taking a small bite of her son cookies with a smile adorned on her lips, "It's delicious, honey" she praised him, ruffling his raven lock affectionately as she ate it. The raven beamed with delight and grabbed her pale hand as they walked towards their house, hand to hand.

It was her son birthday today, so she managed to take an early leave from her manager just to spend sometimes with him, knowing she had been busy for a past few days. She smiled as she listened to his day event at Aunt Tsunami house, supressed a pang of jealousy for her son story of spending times with Aunt Tsunami. Ryuu finished his story about his favourite aunt and turned to the scarlet with a huge smile, saying " Even though Aunt Tsunami bakes me cookies and all for my birthday today, the best present I ever had is being able to spend my time with you mummy!" giving her hand a light squeezed in delight.

Hearing those words from him, she couldn't help but smile, squeezing his hand in hers with a beautiful smile adorned on her lips, "Thank you" she murmured, earning a huge grinned in returned.

"You're welcome, mummy" smiled the raven boy, loving how his mother use to smile at him. He walked happily, talking about his day before his mother came to pick him up from Aunt Tsunami house today when suddenly two long shadows stretched out along the route they took. The sound of upcoming footsteps echoed through the evening. Stopping in front of the two mysterious figures, he looked up and saw two tall men, slightly taller than daddy's.

One with orange haired, piecing everywhere with a pair of cold purple rings eyes and the other one with orange swirl one eyed mask with a dark raven hairs like his. They all wearing black with red cloud cloaks hugging their mysterious figures. He bit his lips, hiding behind his mother long legs as he watched them talking to his mother. Their cold eyes eyeing her intensively as they waited from her answered.

_What they want with mummy_ he thought, gripping her clothes tightly until his small knuckled turned white from the pressure he placed on it. Then his mother kneed down to his height, rubbing his raven lock affectionately with warmness inside her red crimson gazed, "Ryuu-chan, go back to Aunt Tsunami house. I need to send these two men to the mayor in town" she smiled softly, reassuring her son there's nothing wrong even though they were someone she knew based from the information she received from Kakashi. Those two men were the founder of the Akatsuki, Pein and Madara, and they are here to capture her. She knew she needs to keep her child safe no matter what. She looked intensively into his azure eyes and plastered one last smile on her lips, "Come on! I'll promise you I'll be back when it's over"

Ryuu bit his lips, eyes watery at the words, sensing something bad going to happen to his mummy, "But mummy-" he been cut off by her kissing his forehead lovingly, murmured into his ear with a warm voice, "Go…" she pulled away, motioned him to leave her alone with those scary looking guys. He nodded shakily and run away, heading towards his aunt house with tears fell down through his flushed cheek, choking a sob from leaving his mother behind.

Seeing her son leaving from her sight safely, she turned back to face the two figures behind her with her Mangekyo Sharingan, glaring "What do you want?" she asked or rather hissing in anger, taking out a kunai underneath her sleeve of her dress in case they started to attack her as her Sharingan eyeing them closely.

"I think you know what we want" said the orange masked figured she assumed as Madara, the name of her late father, coldness emitted from his voice, assuming her to know what they after as he eyeing her with his sole Sharingan. The scarlet silent for a moment, knowing the answer for that question as she looked up at the orange masked man, unsure whether her thought was true or not, "What do you mean?" she breathed out, hesitantly as she waited for their answer, hand tightly holding the kunai.

"The Sharingan" answered a cold voice coming to her left. She shifted her red crimson gazed into his purple rings eyes or in other word, Rinnegan. The Rinnegan user shifted his posture, raising his cold arm as he pointed out to her, more precisely her eyes "That Sharingan is the _key_ to eternal peace. The Tsuki no Me project"

_Tsuki no Me?_ she thought, eyes widen at the myth of the Eye of the Moon, the story she heard from her foster father, Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage. _I thought it was a myth_ she narrowed her eyes in deep thought.

"Sharingan? Why would my Sharingan needed in the Tsuki no Me project?"

"According to myth, to awaking the Juubi, we need the _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_" Madara explained, looking intensively into her eyes, "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is the type of Sharingan that can change into all different types of Sharingan without even killed or blind the user but it shortened the user life span. There's one in the Uchiha clan who possessed the Eternal Sharingan. The baby girl who born due to her father sin during the First War of Shinobi. The curse Uchiha, Uchiha Hikari" smirked Madara underneath his mask, red Sharingan swirl inside his one eyed hole on his mask as he told her the story of the Tsuki no Me legend, "Am I right, my goddess?" he asked slyly at the glaring scarlet, knowing he hit the spot in her dark past.

"Hn, over my dead body" she gritted her teeth in anger, red flashed inside her crimson eyes as her killing instinct kicked in but she knew, she couldn't won this fight. Even though she had been called The Death Goddess, but her strength isn't like it used to be. As time passed by, her chakra started to decrease along with her real age, leaving her with a small amount of chakra. But that will do, for now. The curse seal on her neck started to change into red blood, indicating that it had been activated, allowing her to change her Sharingan into any types of Sharingan she can use for the battle as a replacement for her life, shortening her life span for it. The masked figured chuckled at the answered and opened his one eye Sharingan, looking deeply into hers, "With pleasure…"

-and the battle begins…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aunt Tsunami!"

Tsunami turned and saw her nephew running towards her with tears on his azure eyes, desperately to reach her. Tsunami frowned in concern and quickly walked towards the running raven, "Ryuu-kun?" she asked, kneed down to his height as the raven circled his chubby little arms around her neck, crying softly, "What's wrong love?"

Ryuu sobbed and pulled away, looking at her with teary eyes, "M-Mummy…" he choked, wiping his tears with his small hands, "M-Mummy's in t-trouble. W-we need to help her" he pleaded, grabbing her sleeve as he pulled her, forcing her to follow him. Tsunami eyes widen at the words spoken by the four years old raven, "W-What?" she shocked and grabbed his shoulder as she demanded a full story about this.

Ryuu grunted and shook the hands placed on his shoulder with fury eyes, "No time for that Aunt Tsunami! Mummy needs help" he barked and quickly tugged her sleeve. Knowing there's no way she could get any more information about the scarlet, she nodded and quickly followed the small raven boy back to place where he left his mummy alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…The sound of clashing weapons, explosion echoed inside the clearing as they faced each other, panting and heavily wounded by each other attacks. Hikari panted, kneeling down onto the cold ground as she looked up at the enemies with her bloody sharingan, _Shit!_ She cursed as she placed her dirty pale hand over her curse seal on her neck, _I'm almost at my limits_ she thought, sensing the hot sensation on the seal and withdrew her hand to the side as blood streaming down from her eyes due to countless usage of Sharingan in their fight, wetting her pale face, _I need to find another way to defeat him or else…_

The orange haired man with piecing on his face, Pein took a step forward with a bloody metal rode in his hand, walking at her with his cold Rinnegan eyes, "It's hopeless…" he said coldly and stopped in front of her, "My Goddess of Death…" and raised his metal rode, ready to give her the finishing blow. Hikari chuckled, covering her bloody eyes with her scarlet hairs, sadistically smirked at the words spoken by the Rinnegan user, "There always hope…" she mumbled softly, looking up with her right Sharingan eye, _**"Ametarasu"**_ she murmured as blood streaming down from her swirling Sharingan eye.

Pein hissed in pain and stumbled backward as the black flame hit his eyes and everywhere around the clearing. _There!_ She looked up as she gathered her chakra in her foot and kicked him, causes him to stumble backwards onto the trees behind him. She panted heavily, felling down onto her knees as she struggled to breath, exhausted by the fight. _Is it over?_ She asked mentally, eyeing the place where the body lying emotionlessly.

"Mummy!"

Hearing the familiar voice of her son, she turned around, seeing him running towards her with tears on his azure eyes. Hikari eyes softened at the tears and carefully stood up on her weak knees with a warm smile. The raven cried and quickly hugged his tightly as he could with his little arms, scared that she might disappear again. She lifted her baby boy and turned to Tsunami with a weak smile, "I guess Ryuu must be scared to death back there" she chuckled and rubbed the back of the crying boy soothingly, easing his tears that wetting her dirty dress. Tsunami chuckled, despised the blood and dirt covering her pale face and nodded, "Yeah, he's the one who drag me here" smiling as she looked towards the sleepy raven in the scarlet arms. The scarlet smiled slowly vanished from her face as she mentally cursed for her lack of attention-

-**Shit!**

Then a black metal rode penetrated the scarlet body, stabbing her on her abdomen as she quickly pushed her son away from her into her friend's arms, preventing the rode from penetrate him too. The raven boy broke out from his dazing state and looked up to his mummy with question eyes. His azure eyes slowly widen at the sight greeting him. His mummy grabbing the rode that penetrated her abdomen tightly as she gritted her teeth in pain, trying to supress the pain she felt during that moment. Ryuu gasped at the blood wetting her favourite white dress as tears fell down onto his flushed cheeks, staring at the orange masked man behind her.

"M-Mummy?..."

The scarlet looked up to her boy, smiling slightly as blood streaming down from her smile, saying, "I-I'm alright, baby. J-Just go back to sleep" with that she opened her Mangekyo Sharingan, casting genjutsu over those two as they slowly fell down onto the ground, trapping them inside their mind for a while. Madara silent, slowly pulling the rode as he watched more blood streaming down from the wound he gave her, wetting the ground beneath into a pool of blood.

Hikari gasped in pain, clinging onto the wound in her stomach to prevent more blood loss. Madara eyed the scarlet with nothing but pity in his sole eye, mocking her as she glared back at him with her bloody Sharingan.

"You're willing to hurt the one you vow to protect?"

The scarlet bit her bleeding lips, slowly stood up straight with her weak knees as she turned to face him, "Even though I have to die in their place. I willing do anything"

"Despise the way they treat you years ago? Back where you used to leave in Konoha? Back when they all hate you? Calling you a curse monster? Hating you as they saw you walking down the street? Beating you up when you helpless? Leaving you behind in every fight you fought?" he asked, more precisely spat the words in anger and disgust as he remind her of her dark past, "You really think they will thank you for what you did?..."

Hikari silent, sadness flashed inside her red gazed as she looked down to the ground, "Is it wrong for me to hope they will accept me?" she asked, looking up to his sole sharingan with nothing but grief in her gazed, "Is it my fault that they hate me?" she breathed out as memories of her early youth flooding her thought…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Ewww… look at her eyes"_

"_Why is it red?"_

"_Is she a monster?"_

_The constant murmured echoed inside the noisy playground, aiming towards the lone scarlet who sitting on the swing near the academy. Her long soft scarlet hairs dancing into mid-air as she silently listened to every word the villagers said about her._

"_Monster…"_

"_Curse…"_

"_Go to die…"_

_Tears managed to slip passed her red crimson eyes as she sniffled, trying to supress the sob that threatened to broke free from her throat. She bit her lips and wiped away the tears from her cheek with her pale hands. Then out of nowhere, a large shadow figure lingered over her, trying to shield her from the streaming lights of the sun. The scarlet sniffed softly and lifted up her face to meet him._

"_What are you doing here, Hikari-chan?" the Ichidaime asked to his foster daughter, smiling sadly as he saw the tears streaming down through her pale cheeks._

"_Father…"_

"_I'm here, love" he smiled, slowly hugging the teary scarlet into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly to ease her sobbed, "Hush… it's alright. Everything will be alright"_

"_Why do they hate me father? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her tiny sweet voice cracked slightly at the questions._

_Senju Hashirama frowned sadly at the question and tightened his hug around his daughter, "What makes you think that, my love?"_

"_They all look at me with those eyes. Those eyes that fill nothing but hatred. They kept calling me a monster"_

_Hearing these words from her mouth, Hashirama silenced, eyes glaring in hate for the villagers who dare insulting his daughter. He pulled away and looked deeply into his baby girl eyes, "Hikari-chan. listens to me! Don't listen to them. They just mad for what other people made. You're not the one who destroys their life. It's them! Please… please baby… don't blame on yourself..." he pleaded, eyes shinny with tears as he looked deeply into her crimson eyes, slowly caress her pale cheeks lovingly, "You're not a monster… You're a goddess"_

…

…

…

"_You're the reason why the Ichidaime die!"_

"_You goddamn of nothing monster!"_

"_He should have let you die years ago!"_

"_You Curse Monster! GO TO DIE!"_

_A moaned escaped from her bloody lips as she tried supressing the pain on her side due to one of the villagers kick. There she was, surrounded by the villagers in one of the dark alley on her way home from a mission. She gasped and cried silently, hoping for someone to come and rescue her from their constant abuse. Please! She pleaded mentally secretly hoping for someone, anyone to help her as they kept their beating. A pool of blood started to form beneath her as she started to shake in fear and pain. Please help me! Tears falling down through her bruise cheeks as she cried for help. _

"_JUST GO TO DIE ALREADY!"_

_Please I beg you… help me…_

…

…

…

"Is it really my fault?..." tears falling down through her pale cheeks, mixing with the dried blood from her eyes as she caught in her memories lane. Eyes blurry with tears as she cried for her dark past, biting her lips to supress the sob that threatened to broke free from her throat. She breathed out shakily and fell onto the ground in tears, too tired to care anymore. Hearing the sound of upcoming footsteps, she looked up to see him lingered over her with nothing but pure sadness in his eye, probably pitying her for her fate. With that he kneed down to her height and brushed away the tears fell down from her eyes, caressing her cheeks lovingly with his glove hands.

_Why?_ She thought as her consciousness started to slip away, probably due to loss of blood from her wound on her abdomen as she slowly fell into the darkness that forming in her mind, _why are look at me with those eyes?_

_Why? _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…Back at the Land of Toad, Naruto jerked from his sleep, panting heavily at the nightmare he encountered during the night. His deep blue eyes widen at the thought of the dreams, putting his hand on his rapidly beating chest to calm his breath down. Tears suddenly fell down from his deep blue eyes onto the sheet on his lap. Gripping the cloth on his chest, he squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath as memories of the dream flooding his mind…

_There were bloods everywhere inside the beautiful clearing. Inside those dream, he stood in the middle of the clearing, watching nothing but a small raven running through him as if he wasn't there, causing the blonde to blink in confused and turned his head as he watched the boy hugging someone who seemed too familiar in front of his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as the figure slowly looked up to meet his eyes with a soft smile on her bleeding lips, "Hikari…" he whispered softly as he saw her walking towards him._

_As he tried to reach her, another figure walked through him towards the scarlet. Tsunami? He thought as he withdrew his hand to his side, watching the scene in front of him._

"_I guess Ryuu must be scared to death back there" smiled his wife softly at her._

"_Yeah, he's the one who drag me here"_

_Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw an orange masked who suddenly appeared behind her, causing his eyes to widen in fear as the metal rode slowly stabbing her, "LOOK OUT!" screamed the blonde as he tried to safe her._

_A gasped escaped from her lips and she pushed away the half sleeping raven into Tsunami arms, avoiding the rode from injuring her baby boy. Naruto stopped and looked down to his body as he saw the metal penetrated his body onto her. What? He thought and turned around to see her gripping it as she tried to supress the pain. Blood streaming down from her wound, wetting her white pure dress with her blood. Something inside him snapped, shattered as he turned back to watch the scene in front of him hopelessly._

_The raven boy that was in Tsunami arms, gasped in shock as he called out to her. A slightest smile occurs across her bloody lips, saying "I'm alright baby. Just go back to sleep…" with that darkness slowly swallow him and the other into their subconscious minds…_

-he quickly opened his eyes in realisation, _It wasn't a dream_ he thought, gasping in shock as his mind screaming in horror, _It was a vision_. He got up from the bed where he slept after hours of training and started running aimlessly through the forest in Land of Toad, hoping to find a route back to Wave, back to her. He ran, ran like he never ran before in his life. _Faster! Faster! Faster!_ His mind screaming as the gloomy skies started to cry from the heavens above. Rains fell down onto the earth, wetting the dry land but he didn't care. Nothing can stop him now. **Nothing!**

Suddenly his foot hit a boulder causing him to trip and fell onto the ground painfully. He gritted his teeth at the impact which causes him to sprain his ankle and gasped in pain, trying to stand up but found it useless at the moment. He groaned in frustration, tears mixing with the rain streaming down from his azure gaze onto the ground beneath him. Biting his lips, he started punching the wet soil repeatedly as he cursed for his failure.

"Damn it!" he cursed, hanging his head to cover his teary eyes from the world as he cried softly, hopelessness started to grow inside his heart for his failure. He looked up at the gloomy skies with tears streaming down from his eyes as screaming in agony. Thunder roaring in the dark skies as lightning flashed during the night, strike everything it touched into fire. He squeezed his eyes shut from the world, letting his tears washed by the heavens cry as memories with her flashback into his mind.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Promise me you'll be back safe alright?"_

"_Alright…" _

…

"_How? How could you love someone that you barely know?"_

"_I don't know…but I know how love feels like and that's enough"_

…

"_Are you mad at me?..."_

"_No.. it just-" _

"_So… Am I forgiven?" _

"_Always…"_

…

"_This eye… is nothing but a curse to me"_

"_No it's not…."_

"_What made you think like that?"_

"_Eyes are the window to your soul. It doesn't matter what colour of your eyes. What's matter is beneath it. To me your red crimson eyes are the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. It held warmness and loneliness at the same times" _

…

"_Shhh… it's alright… everything will be alright…I'll protect you. I promise you, I'll always be with you even in death…"_

"_Why?..."_

"_Because I love you…" _

…

…

"Hikari…" he choked hoarsely, crying throughout the stormy night as he ignored the sound of angry skies above him. Then a voice entered his deaf ears. He slowly opened his lifeless eyes and turned to his side to see Fukasaku and his wife hopping toward him in concern. Fukasaku panted heavily and hopping next to him in concern for the blonde sudden disappearance, "Are you alright, Naruto my boy?" he asked at the drenched blonde.

Naruto silenced, not trusting his voice at the moment, he nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm fine…" he mumbled tiredly and slowly got up from the cold ground, hissing slightly as pain hit him which remind him of his sprained ankle. Sighing in defeat, he turned away, ignoring everything around him, leaving him alone in his world. Eyes hiding behind his soaky blonde hairs from the world, he walked away, covering the _sadness_ and _despair_ he felt at the moment.

'_**Kit?'**_ called the nine-tails inside him to his jailer, hoping to trigger a reaction on him. Naruto shrugged and silenced as he waited for him to continue, too occupied by his thought _**'Kit, don't beat yourself up. It may be just a dream'**_ persuade Kyuubi to the blonde, trying to ease his grief but he knew, it wasn't just a silly dream. It was a vision cause by the blood bond they create two years ago. An ancient ritual between a jinchuriki and their mate that allow them to be mate for eternity.

Naruto silenced as he walked back to the house he shared with the toad elders, _'If it's a dream why it felt so real? Those eyes. It's her. I knew it Kyuubi! She's in trouble but I can't help her!'_ he gritted his teeth and slammed the door of his room in anger, mad to himself _'I'm her husband damn it! I should be able to protect her! God! She's not the same shinobi she was before! she's just a human, not some goddess people claimed her to be!'_ he argued mentally as he slide down onto the floor, leaning on the door with tears fell down through his cheeks, _'If someone threaten my family or my friend, I'll kill the threat with everything I got but now…I feel helpless…'_ he bit his lips and started to sob softly, not wanted to disturb the elder toads who was already inside the house. Kyuubi silenced as he watched his jailer crying from his view sadly.

'_**It's alright kit! Everything will be alright!'**_

'_Kyuubi…'_

Kyuubi smiled and circling his tails around the crying blonde mentally like he always do when he was a toddler, warming him during the _cold _night, _staying_ with him as he cried to sleep, healing the wounds on his little body. He actually considered him like his own _son_. Nursed him during his youth, _loved_ him like no one would, always there when he _needs_ him. Even though he was angry at the Yondaime for sealing him back but he didn't care. This boy was Kushina son. His previous jailer. So it make _no_ different for him.

Naruto sobbed slowly started to subside and finally fell asleep in the nine-tails arms in exhaustion from his nightmare. The moonlight shined the _lonely_ figure inside the room, accompanied him throughout the cold night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"-is according to plan…"

_Huh?_

"So, what now Madara?"

"It's time for us to capture the Kyuubi jinchuuriki"

_Kyuubi?_

"What about Hachibi?"

"Don't worry. Sasuke and his team is on their way capture him"

"Then, I'll go and capture the Kyuubi…"

_Naruto…_

"Konan, go and prepare. We'll heading for Konoha at dawn"

"Hai, Pein-sama…"

_No!…_

A pair of red crimson eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the darkness around her. She blinked her aching eyes and glanced around the darkness tiredly, looking for the source of the voices she heard a while ago. _Where Am I?_ she thought dimly, narrowing her eyes slightly towards the sound of upcoming footstep, echoing inside the darkness surrounded her.

"You're awake I see" a voice called out to her from the darkness.

She silenced despise the urge to spat at him and was greeted by a familiar orange looked mask adorned on his face as he walked out from the darkness into the pool of faint light around her, allowing her get a better view of him. There he was standing in front of her without his Akatsuki cloak hugging his mysterious feature. He wore black long sleeves shirt with an ANBU gloves around his arms and a pair of black khaki pants below him.

He chuckled slightly at the lack of respond by the scarlet and grabbed her chin, titling her head up for him to grab the necklace around her neck causing her to hiss at the sensation. He pulled it and tossed it to his other companion coming behind him, Pein. Pein caught the silver jewellery into his cold hand and looked up at the masked figured emotionlessly, probably wondering the usage of the necklace.

"Give the Kyuubi Jinchuriki the necklace" instructed Madara as if he knows what in the orange haired mind at the moment. Letting go of the scarlet chin, he faced his companion as he continued, "When he sees the necklace, he be furious, knowing that the love of his life is dead and the seal will be broken, allowing the Kyuubi to control his body due to his anger. When that happens, I want you to capture him for the extraction"

"What about her?" asked the blue haired woman beside Pein, face as stoic as the other one, Konan, one of Jiraya's students she heard in the past. Madara shifted his sole gaze towards her, "Don't worry. Her wounds heal. In a mean time, let us ready for the next bijuu" smirked the masked man before turning back to the chained scarlet behind him as he listened for his companion walking away into the darkness, leaving their superior with the capture Uchiha. He slowly lifted her chin again and leaned down beside her face, murmuring softly into her ears, saying, "It's alright…" he breath out to her, trying to persuade her "Your pain soon will be over, my beautiful goddess…" and pulled away, catching her into his strongest genjutsu he could mastered. The scarlet eyes widen at first at the cold eye. A gasped escaped from her bleeding lips before her eyes slowly become empty, lifeless. Leaving nothing but a shell of lifeless body behind as her soul trapped forever inside his genjutsu…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Ahh~… there you go. Chapter 11 for LDG. Thanks for the review and comments for this story. I notice that one of the reader just recently comment on how the story is become OCC especially the characters in this story.

Well, honestly. I'm not sure about that but I re-read it and yes I have to admit that the characters become too formal especially the way they talk. I guess it my fault for that. Oh, I really thank for the others review I get. I really happy that you guys like the story. I was about to discontinue the story… well… anyway I also want to thank for those who follow this story so far. I hope you'll keep support it.

Keep on reading it and please! Please! Review! Review is needed to make sure it's still going on. Thanks for reading. This is Skylight96 sign off.


	13. Pain

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_** Skylight96 **_

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Pain…**_

It was soft and peaceful evening here in the Land of Toad. Up high on top of the yam like tree, lied a young blonde man, resting after hours of sparring with Lord Fukasaku using the Sannin mode he managed to master during his two month of staying at the place. He looked up to the blue skies, wondering how the life back at the Wave and the vision he encountered last night. He bit his lips, eyeing the clouds float aimlessly around the blue skies as he thought about the bloody vision of his. The eyes, the blood splattered on the ground, the tears on her red crimson eyes, they all were so real. It makes him want to leave here. Running back to the Wave, making sure that his love was safe at home, together with their new son, waiting for his return.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hopping to block the images from flooding his restless mind but fail. Even his heart told him that it was real. Hikari was hurt, Hikari was dying. And she needs his help. But he can't. He was here, lying on the tree like nothing happens. He feels sick. He feels helpless. Gods know how he felt right now.

Opening his azure eyes to the world, he sighed. Tear escaped from his lifeless eyes as he looked to the floating clouds above him, totally oblivious to his surrounding as Lord Fukasaku suddenly appeared beside him, looking intensively at the blonde.

"I was wondering where you've been" smiled the elder gently to the spacing blonde. Snapping away from his deep thought, he blinked and looked beside him to see the elder toad eyeing him concernedly. Seeing the concern in his eyes, the blonde couldn't but plastered a smile, easing the toad concern by saying "Sorry, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

The blonde dropped his smile slightly at the question before turning back to watch the clouds above him with nothing but sadness in his eyes, "About someone I left back at the Wave…" he murmured, lost in his deep thought as he think about it. Seeing the pain in his azure eyes, Lord Fukasaku couldn't help but wonder who the mysterious person inside the boy mind, "A lover?" he assumed, trying to find the cause of his distraction during their training.

"My wife…" answered the blonde, smiling softly at the word as he lifted up his left hand, gazing the shiny silver ring band on his finger with a sad smile, "She's the reason I kept going. Without her, I don't know what happens to me" he murmured softly, taking out the ring from his finger and looked into the craving inside it with a warm smile, "She was the light in my life"

"_**Even in the deepest darkness of all, there's always light to guide you…"**_

Hearing the words the blonde recite from his ring, the elder toad couldn't help but smile, knowing how much she means to him, his light, "You really love her don't you?" smiled Fukasaku, seeing the love flashed inside the boy eyes as he told him about his wife, kind of remind him how he meet the love of his love once.

"With my life…but…." The blonde trailed off as the memories of the dream flooding his mind, crushing the happy world he built with her at the memories, _I fail to save her_ he thought, tightened his fist as he clenched the ring. Then suddenly a voice cut out between those two chattering who belongs to the one of the messenger frog that Lord Fukasaku left at Konoha in case of emergency. Seeing the frog again, Naruto quickly sat up from the leaf and looked intensively at him with mild concern.

"Lord Fukasaku!" shouted the messenger frog, panting heavily as he struggled hopping towards them. Fukasaku frowned in concern and hopped to meet him instead, followed by the blonde himself as he eager to listen for any news from Konoha, "What's the matter? Anything happened to Konoha?" the elder toad asked to his companion.

The messenger frog nodded furiously, trying to fill his lung with air as much as he could as suspension lingered in the air as they wanted for his answer "Ah…Ah… K-Konoha is under attack" he explained, looking slightly scared and frighten as he delivered the news to them, "The Akatsuki is looking for you, saying that if they didn't get you, Konoha will be destroy" he told, looking towards the blond with sadness in his eyes as he mentioned about the Akatsuki.

That could the blonde attention, his deep azure eyes widen at the words coming out from the frog mouth. Without wasting anytime, he turned to the elder toad, saying, "We have to go back! NOW!" and turned away as he jumped down from the tree, running back towards the house for his equipment as he eagerly to be back to Konoha…

_Wait for me!…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

An enormous force repelled the land below, creating a huge crater in the centre of Konoha. All the buildings were crushed, burned down to the earth by the huge summoning creatures the Akatsuki called in the middle of the fight. The sound of people screaming in pain, agony echoed inside the death land that used to be glory. The shinobi all fell down to their knees, hopelessness grew inside them as they watched their beloved village that they swore to protect turning into ashes. All hopes were lost… Nothing but despair bloomed in their heart, giving up with nothing to hold on… Nothing…

A pair of emerald eyes widen at the destruction happening in front of her eyes. Her home, her village her love, now gone forever from the world. Shattering the hopes of reliving in her heart. Biting her pale lips, she sobbed, crying as she prayed for him to return. _Naruto!..._ she thought and looked up to the blue skies, remind her of his eyes, _Please come back!..._ she pleaded, tears falling down through her pale cheek and screamed…

"NARUTO!"

**THUMP!**

A burst of white smoke emerged in the middle of the crater, hiding the huge figures behind it, catching the shinobi and the enemies' attention towards the source. The gentle breeze slowly blew, clearing the smoke from their view. There stood three enormous toads with a slightly familiar looking blonde on top of the leader toad. The people that survive during the destruction looked up to see their saviour with a tint of hope inside their dead eyes.

The sun shined upon the figure, illuminating his bright blonde hairs like the light shined through the darkness. He had a pair of deep blue eyes, three unique scars on each on his tan cheeks as his long side hairs framing his face, sharpened it. A long red crimson robe with black flames below the robe hugging his muscular feature as he wore his green jounin vest with a long sleeves black neck turtle shirt underneath his vest, slightly remind them of the God of Shinobi, The Konoha Yellow Flash, Namekaze Minato.

The people gasped in shock as hope started to grow inside their hearts. Constants murmuring echoed softly around the site for their saviour…

"Is that The Konoha Yellow Flash?"

"No, It can't be. The Yondaime is dead…"

"No, it's that brat. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Naruto!" cheered the crowd for him. The said blonde stood up tall, glaring down at the Akatsuki leader with nothing but anger in his eyes. Shifting his azure gazed from the orange haired man, he glanced around the huge crater that used to be the heart of the Fire village. His home. He eyes hardened at the sight of earth swallowing the remaining of Konoha, the place he grew up on, the place he first meet his Team Seven, the place he determine to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Supressed the pang of sorrow and sadness that flooding his heart, he returned his gaze towards the cause of his despair, eyeing him with anger, "Pein…"

On the side of the crater, the cherry blossom couldn't help but gasped in shock as a smile of hope slowly adorned on her lips, seeing her hope finally came back to the village. She wiped away her tears and turned to the exhausted Godaime beside her, saying, "He's finally back… our hope is finally back, Tsunade-sama"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Nine-tail Jinchuriki. You're finally here"

Naruto groaned at the cold tone he used to say his name and jumped down from the large toad onto the burned ground, standing tall as he faced his predator, the Akatsuki leader, Pein, "It's an honour to finally meet the God of Amegakure, Pein" bowing slight in mocking respect as he eyeing him with his cold azure eyes, "It's seems I finally be able to finish what my master started…"

-and the fights begin…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wind Technique: Rasen-Shuriken!"

"Almighty Push!"

_Whoosh!_

**Clank!**

The sound of weapon clashing into each echoed loudly inside the cold evening, sending shivered down their spine as they watched the fight occurred in the centre of the clearing. Naruto flew backward to avoid the upcoming punched from one of the Pein and throw the kunai with red seal on it, murmuring as he made a familiar T-sign, "Tajuu-Kage Bushin Kunai" as thousands and thousands of Kunai suddenly appeared and attacked him.

He landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away from the sight and kicked another Pein who was waiting to attack him. Naruto looked up with his yellow eyes, his Sannin mode and dodged away the upcoming punched. He back away, slightly panted by the fight and looked around him as he being surrounded by them. He bit his lips and took out another kunai underneath his sleeve as he planning his next moves.

_So, each of this Pein have one main jutsu…_ thought Naruto as he scanned his surrounding, analysing his victims, _the female over there could use summoning jutsu, the bulky over there can absorbed all types of ninjutsu, the other one could shield all my attack, the one over there is taijutsu and this on over here is kenjutsu and lastly their leader… _he thought paused as he glared at the leader, _he used a type of jutsu that can repel and attract object in his reach though it took ten second before he could use it again…_

He smirked for his intelligent analysing, but slowly vanished as they started to attack him, _despised the fact that each one of them have one jutsu in used, it doesn't mean they're weak and I can't just fight all of them at once_ he thought grimly, giving them his Rasengan Barrier as he took a peek at his summoning toads companion, _even they have the same problem as I do._

He stopped for a while and hand out his hand to his other clone for another Rasengan while the other clones fought them, _I guess I need a few boost here Kyuubi_ thought Naruto, knowing this is the last jutsu he could use before his Sannin mode end with that he dashed towards the enemies with a huge blue Rasengan in his hand.

_**Here you go, Kit!**_

The huge ball of wind slowly covered with red fiery chakra, the chakra of the Nine-tails beast, creating a huge and most powerful technique he could ever mastered. He smirked slightly and slammed it towards his enemies, "Wind technique: Ultimate Rasengan!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A huge explosion occurred across the crater where the two powerful shinobi met, sending enormous wave which cause the people around the crater to dug, avoiding the enormous force cause by them as smoke covered their sight.

The blonde panted heavily as he landed graceful onto the ground ten feet far away from the collision occurred. He gritted his teeth as he touched his arm, bleeding from the jutsu he used. _Shit!_ he cursed and gripped his arm to prevent blood lose, _I forgot how painful it was to use that jutsu_ he frowned slightly at the thought and looked up as his eyes slowly change into a pair of deep azure eyes, the end of his Sannin mode as the smoke slowly disappeared from his sight, allowing him to get a better view of his fight with Pein.

_It can't be!_

**Clank!**

The blonde gritted his teeth and looked up to meet the Rinengan, hand bleeding slightly from holding a kunai as he managed to block the metal rode coming towards him. Pein looked up to the bleeding blonde with his Rinengan and pushed him, causing him to stumble back to his weak knees as he raised his left arm, saying his final blow, "Almighty Push!"

Naruto eyes widen at the words and looked up, raising his arms to block the enormous force as he crashed onto the end of the crater. He groaned in pain, face planted onto the ground as he coughed out blood, due to the impact of the jutsu hitting him. The sound of footsteps echoed loudly into his ears as he slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of cold purple rings eyes belong to him. Pain shoot onto his hands, pinning his hands above his head to prevent him from escaping with his cold metal rode, causing him to grit his teeth in pain, eyes glaring towards the cold orange haired man in hatred.

"You are hopeless… just like her…"

"W-What do you mean?" the blonde asked, supressing the pain from his bloody hands. Pein slowly kneed in front of the pinned blonde and pulled out a familiar looking silver necklace from his cloak towards him, "Do you recognise this?" he asked, coldness emitted from his voice as he looked deeply into his azure gazed, watched every emotion flashed inside his azure eyes. A gasped escaped from his bloody lips as he looked towards the silver necklace with a tint of crimson dried blood on it, "It can't be…" he murmured, memories of the vision flooding his minds.

Pein silent and threw the necklace towards him as it landed in front of him, "Now. Do you know how pain feels like?" he asked, standing up from the dirty ground as he watched him, "Now you know there's nothing such thing as hope"

Naruto breathed out shakily before he gritted his teeth in anger as red fiery chakra started to around him, creating the Cloak of Fire due to his anger. With that he lifted up his face, red crimson eyes bored deeply into his as he groaned, "I'LL KILL YOU!" the Nine-tails chakra burst through the dark skies, shadowing the earth with his dark power. Anger… despair… sadness… could be feel as they listened to the scream of agony of the heartbroken man.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"My…My… What a powerful chakra…" smirked Madara, watching the red chakra burst through the dark skies above, allowing the Kyuubi to take control of his petty body, "Don't you think so… my beautiful goddess?" with that he turned to his companion, looking towards her lifeless eyes as tears slipped down through her pale cheeks. Her beautiful red scarlet danced into the air as the cold evening breeze touched her skin…

_Naruto…_

…

…The sound of water echoed inside the darkness as a pair of deep blue eyes slowly opened, looking through the darkness with nothing in his lifeless eyes. He got up from the water beneath him and turned around towards the huge cage behind him, the cage that hold the most powerful tails beast of all, Kyuubi.

The sound of his footsteps echoed loudly inside the darkness as he walked towards the cage, hand reached out to the tails beast with tears falling down through his scars cheeks, _Please…_ he pleaded as he reached for seal attached to the gates of the cage, _Please, give me power to save her… _

**Slap!**

His eyes widen at the stinging sensation on his cheeks, causing him to feel down onto the water beneath him as he looked up to meet the familiar looking blonde who had his back turned to him, allowing him to read the writing behind him. The Yondaime.

"Y-Yondaime?"

The said blonde slowly turned to him with a warm smile, "Long times not see you… Naruto…" he murmured, slowly reached out to his fallen son, helping him to stand up on his feet from the cold water. Naruto silenced, taking the hand offered by him and stood up with his shaky knees. The darkness that surrounds them slowly disappeared as lights shined upon them, giving warmness inside the cold place. The hand that was still holding his hand squeezed him light, catching his attention away from his minds as he looked up to meet him. Minato smiled as he looked deeply into his son eyes, remind him the day of his son birth twenty years ago, "How are you doing, son?" he asked, squeezing his hand in support.

Naruto silenced and hung his head as he looked down to the ground, minds fill nothing but emptiness, "I…I feel nothing…" he murmured softly, eyes empty as he gazed towards the ground beneath him. Minato eyes sadden at the words and placed his hand on his shoulder, tilting his head up to meet him, "Naruto, it's not your fault. You tried everything to save her"

"But-"

Minato shook his head, squeezing his shoulder to silence him, "No, son. Listen to me. It's not your fault. There's nothing you can do to change it. You've tried your best to save her but it's all in the hands of God. We are just his followers" said Minato as he looked deeply into his son eyes, watching every emotion flashed inside his eyes. Guilt, sadness, pain, emptiness, hopes… "What would she said if she saw you like this?"

That caught the blonde attention away from his empty though, a gasped escaped from his lips as he thought about it, _that's right. What would she said if she saw me like this?_ …

"_**Fighting without hope isn't a way to live but a way to die. Remember that…"**_

A pair azure eye widened at the words ringing inside his mind, remind him of hope and life. _That's right_ he thought, finally understand the meaning of her words, _there's always hope. Hope is what that kept us human going. No matter how hard or how painful it was. There's always hope. We just have to believe and never give up…_

A slightest smile occurs across his lips, smiling as warmness started flooding his heavy chest. Finally the burden that always haunted him, lifted from his shoulder allowed him to breath easily after all this time. With that he slowly opened his azure eyes, looked up towards the Yondaime with a warm smile adorned on his lips, "I understand now. Fighting without hope isn't a way to live but a way to die. Am I right Yondaime?" he asked, waiting for his answer.

Hearing the familiar words coming from his son mouth, he couldn't help but smile in return, agreeing with the answer he received, "That's right. I guess her words do reach you" he smiled, remind him of a certain scarlet who always there to protect them. Looking down to his hand, he said "I guess it's time for me to go now" watching his hand started to fade.

Naruto silenced, noticing the hand of Yondaime started to dematerialise as his chakra slowly faded, knowing it's time to say goodbye. He looked up, smiling as he nodded, "I guess so…"

Minato smiled for the last time and placed his final chakra to seal the Kyuubi chakra on his son stomach, "I hope you success in life, Naruto" he said, smiling as he withdrew his hand, looking up to meet his son eyes, "I believe in you…"

"Thank you… dad…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D...O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bang!**

The huge globe of stones slowly explodes, revealing to the world that the one in there is still standing before them. Pein silenced and looked up to see the familiar looking blonde, standing on the on the huge stoned up high on the air without even a scratch. A pair of deep blue eyes slowly opened, eyeing the enemy below him. He glanced around, looking through the damage he had cause during the Kyuubi managed to control his body.

_**Sorry, kit. I guess I'm a little excited about it…**_

Naruto frowned, mentally of course and descend from the mid-air toward Pein, gliding through the air as he dashed forward, _this is it_ he thought. Pein looked up to the dashing blonde and raised his hand, preparing for the fight.

"Wind technique: Rasengan Barrier!"

"Almighty Push!"

**Slash!**

_Sannin mode?_ Wondered Pein as he looked up and was greeted by a pair of yellow eyes with orange rings around his eyes lid. Naruto looked up and slammed his right foot to the ground, saying "Earth technique: Earth Splitting" shaking the ground with an enormous force that causing it to creak into tiny pieces. Pein jumped backward, landing graceful on the ground ten feet away from the crater and dashed forwards with his metal rode. The blonde took out his kunai and blocked it as they exchange punches and kicks between them.

_Shit!_ cursed Pein as he blocked another attacks from the blonde, eyes watched his every moves, _He's getting stronger_ he thought, raising his arms for his attack, "Almighty Pu-" before he could even finished the words, a flash of yellow blur suddenly appeared in front of him, hand fill with the familiar blue wind chakra.

_It can't be!_

"Wind Technique: Giant Rasengan!"

Pein gritted his teeth, raising both of his hand to block the Rasengan but fail. The enormous wind chakra hit him, sending him flying away towards the large boulder behind him, causing the stones to fall upon him as he had been buried down to the ground by the rocks and boulder. Naruto panted heavily from his last attacks and fell down to his knees, coughing out blood as he fell down to the ground, lying there from exhaustion. He gasped and looked towards the shiny silver necklace beside him. Reaching out his bloody hand, he grabbed the silver jewellery, hugging it tightly onto his chest with a warm smile.

_I promise you, I'll find you again. I promise…_

With that he opened his deep blue eyes and looked up to the heavens above, silently praying towards the God for he would be able to keep his promise. On the side of the crater, a slightest smile occurs across her lips as the soft evening breeze gently blew passed her, sending her red scarlet hairs dancing into the air as her lifeless eyes looking down to the her laps, avoiding the eye of her orange masked companion who watched the scene before him.

After a few minutes of recovering his chakra, he shakily stood up, walking towards the fallen enemy and digs him away from the rocks and boulder crashing him. He kneed down to the dead orange haired man and pulled out the metal rode from his body one by one, preventing him from waking up in case the real Pein decide to use him again. Taking one of the black metal rode, he examined it with his azure gazed, _It seems that this rode had enormous chakra in it_ he thought stabbed it onto the palm of his hand, supressing the pain as blood streaming down from his hand, _let's see if I could locate the user of this rode_ with that he sent out his chakra through the rod in hope of located the Real Pein.

_**There!**_

Pulling out the rode away from his bleeding hand, he stood up and turned towards the forest up high on the Hokage mountain, more precisely the tallest tree in the forest. The place where the real Pein hid away from the world. Raising his foot from the cold ground, he walked away, heading towards his destination with a silver necklace in his bloody hands, shining as the sun hit it with its beautiful light. Lighting the route he follow and headed out to set his destiny…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D...O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Chapter 12 is up! Ah… I couldn't write well in this story because… well… my writing is suck… so, this is the best I could give to you in this story. Yeah, I know. It's sucks. Yeah, I get it. I'm horrible in writing. I feel I wanna cry and discontinued this story but… it's such a shame if I stop at this part. There's still a few more chapter before its end.

If you want this story to continue, please send your support at the box given. I really need it. Thanks to H. Potter-Forever for the reviews and to the follower and favourite this story. I really appreciate it. This Skylight96 signing off… until then.


	14. The God Smile

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By**_

_** Skylight96 **_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**The God smile…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nagato…"

The said red haired man coughed out blood, gasping for air as he struggled to breath, supressing the pain he felt all over his body from the final attack. A warm sensation touched his forearm, squeezing him light as she wiped away the blood from his lips, hazel eyes sadden as she watched his sicken, thin figure.

"Nagato…"

The red haired man sighed and turned to his companion, looking at her with his purple rings eyes, "Konan…" he whispered softly, almost unheard if isn't for her sensitive hearing "Tendo is finally gone. I can't find him anymore…" he murmured sadly, eyes sadden at the loss of his old friend.

Konan, the blue haired woman beside him nodded in understand, wiping away the blood on his chair with her pale hand, "I know…" she murmured and looked up to the Rinengan user with a slightest smile, "It's alright. Just rest, Nagato" caressing his pale cheek lovingly. Ever since the incident happen where they had lost their beloved friend, Yahiko, Nagato started to distance himself, refusing to eat and sleep as he blame himself for his death and now look how he turned out to be. He had been too fragile even Konan scared to touch him, fear that he would break even with her breath.

"No." he shook his head, turning his head to the front as he closed eyes, remembering the incident that still fresh in his mind, the day of his best friend died just to protect him "I won't rest until the world understand the true meaning of peace" he argued, silenced his blue haired companion and opened his Rinengan eyes as he glared in hatred, "I'll make him understand!"

"Nagato!"

**Shred!**

The front of the tree slowly shred opened by a pair of bleeding hands, revealing the familiar looking blonde as he entered inside the tree made of paper, eyes looking into his as he walked towards him as the light shined upon him, lighting the darkness inside the tree. Konan glared at the intruder entering their territory and quickly stepped in front of him, ready to fight if necessary as protecting Nagato is her first priority.

"Konan, don't"

"But, Nagato…"

Nagato shook his head, eyes closing as he hung his head down onto his laps, "It's alright. I want to meet him" he said, looking up to meet her hazel eyes with determination. Konan silenced for a while and stepped away, standing beside him as she eyed the bleeding blonde, eyes guard as she watched his every move. The sound of his upcoming footsteps echoed loudly inside the hollow tree as he reached towards them, "So, You're Pein" he said, stopping in front of the two friends emotionlessly.

Nagato smiled weakly at his title and looked up to meet his azure eyes, "Why if it isn't the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. You finally come" eyeing him with his Rinengan. Naruto silenced, glaring slightly at him, saying "Sorry for kept you waiting. I was slightly busy at that time"

"Hn, I see…"

Turning his azure gaze towards the blue haired woman, he watched her scooting closer at the red haired man with nothing cold and slightly fear in her hazel eyes, probably scared for her friend well-being, "A lover?" he couldn't help but asked to the Rinengan user, returning his gazed into him as he waited from his answers.

"…A friend"

"Not from the way she's eyes you…"

"Cut through the chase Uzumaki! What do you want?!" glared the origami mistress at the blonde before her, getting annoyed by the entire question section especially about their relationship. Seeing the glare from the scary mistress, Naruto couldn't help but gulped mentally, nervous as the killer intent from the blue haired leaking, promising pain if he even though about continue the little question section. _Mental note: Never ever questioned their relationship especial with the girl in PM-sing mode._

"Why are you here?"

Naruto blinked, shifted his attention away from her into his purple rings eyes, "I come here to give the answer of what you seek" he said seriously, determination flashed inside his eyes as he waited for him to continue. Hearing the words coming from the blonde mouth, Nagato looked up, meeting his deep blue eyes with mild curiosity, "Is that so? What kind of answer you provided for me?"

"Hope…"

"…Hope?" murmuring softly as he looked down onto his lap, searching the word he find slightly familiar inside his mind. Hearing the word from his mouth, Naruto nodded, conforming the word he just heard from him, "That's right. Hope. The most fragile believe that could easily shatter into dust. But from this fragile believe lays a life. As hope grew, life follows along with it" he murmured softly, raising his head up to see the a tint of blue skies from the hollow tree, finding comfort as the warm light shining upon him, "And from hope we find peace"

"Like I said, there's nothing such thing as hope" spat Nagato angrily as he glared at the blonde with his Rinengan, "It just an ideal. A believe that easily shattered and left nothing but pain. And that pain cause misery among human, leaving grief and darkness inside their heart"

Naruto hummed in acknowledge, slowly opened his azure eyes, falling deeply in his thought as he think of his answer, "That's right. But through pain, we learn the real meaning of life. Pain teaches us to grow, to face reality. Despises the fact that pain helping us grew but it doesn't mean that pain also a way to achieve peace" said the blonde, shifting his gaze away from the bright skies into the Rinengan eyes, "Walking through the pain is. In order to walk through pain, we need courage, believe, hope to guide our way, making us moving forwards, leaving our dark past behind into the future" smiling softly at the words from his mouth, eyes softened as he remind of certain people in his life would saying the same thing, "Fighting without hope isn't a way to life but a way to die, that's what she said to me and to all people around her. Her words, her wisdom in life teaches us that even the slightest hope inside human heart could change everything. Like Jiraya-sensei once said, never give up and one day peace will come to you. That's my answer for you, Nagato"

_Hope?_ Thought the Rinengan user, eyes lowered as he looked down to his laps, falling deeply into his thought, _I never thought about it before. Walking through pain instead of giving up to pain,_ "What about hatred? Didn't you want the villager to suffer what they did to you years ago?" he asked, eyes still remain on his laps as he waited for his answer.

Naruto eyes soften at the shakily doubt and slightly fear tone he used to ask him, _Hatred huh?_ He thought, looking up to the heavens above in searched for his answer, "Hatred? A strong feeling of fear and disgust that will lead to hate?" he wondered, humming slightly as he think of his answer, "I never really think about it until now" he frowned slightly at the thought, "but I have to admit, I really wish that they deserve what they did to me years ago. That's when I still dumb to understand the true meaning of life" chuckled slightly as he smiled warmly at the memories, "It's alright. I don't really blame them for what they did. It just human nature to hate a monster like me" he murmured, eyes closing as the evening breeze touched his face, "Because of that, I made a promise to myself that one day, they'll accept me. Acknowledge my strength and looking at me rather than the one they saw in me. I have my friend and family who willing to stand beside me in good and bad times, always there supporting me as I walked down the path I choose in life. Hatred is nothing than a word in my life. A disease that one day causes people nothing but misery in life" with that he opened his eyes and looked down towards the red haired man in front of him with a warm smile adorned on his lips, "That's my answer to you…"

_This boy… who is he?_ Thought Nagato, wondering slightly as warmness that he lost years ago finally flooding his cold heart. The burden that always haunted him all this years vanished into thin air at the words said by the Nine tails jinchuriki, making him understand the meaning of hope, life and most importantly, peace. He silenced, lifting up his face, he glanced sideway to his blue haired companion, watching her hazel eyes fill with nothing but hopes and guilt after listening to the blonde words. _It's my fault she lost him. It's my ideal of peace causes people to suffer. It's my entire fault even though I never meant it. _Eyes saddened as he thought about the life he took away,_ I guess it's time for me to give them hope in return. Give them the hope they need_, turning back as he faced the blue eyes blonde who still smiling at him with a pair of warm azure eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he called out, catching his blue eyed attention on him as he took a deep breath before he continued, "After listening to your answers of peace and hope, I'm finally come to realise that the way I use pain to achieve peace is wrong and only bring misery to others" he murmured, closing his eyes as he watched the memories of people dying due to the war because of him, "I've made my decision" he said, opening his eyes as he looked deeply into his, "I entrusted you to continue our journey, our quest in hopes of finding true peace once more. A will that entrusted by our sensei to us"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto nodded, determination flashed inside his gazed as he faced him, "I promise you, Nagato. I'll never give up until I find peace again" _I promise…_

A slightest smile occurred across his dried lips, "Very well then…" he breathed out, raising both on his hand as he made hand sign unfamiliar by the blonde but familiar to blue haired companion of his. Konan gasped in horror and touched his forearm softly, "Nagato? You wouldn't!" she snapped, silently begging for him to rethink of his decision to use the Rebirth Jutsu. _If he use the Rebirth Jutsu at this amount of chakra, he'll die_ thought Konan, hand tightened her hold on his with tears flooding on her eyes, "Please…" she begged, _Please don't leave me…_

Nagato silenced at the word, eyes closing from the world as he concentrated on his final jutsu, a jutsu that will change everything he made, a final wish "I'm sorry…" he whispered softly, only wanted to be heard by her as he apologised to her, "I love you…" _always had… Forever…_

"No…" _I love you too…_

Earth started to shake, causing the blonde to stumble down onto the ground as he glanced around for possible threat, "What's happening?" he asked, looking back at the two Akatsuki before him in wondered. Konan shook her head, tears streaming down from her face as she looked down to the ground, avoiding the sight of him groaning in pain as he used that last of his chakra, "It's the Rinengan" she said, answering the blonde question, "The eye that control realm between life and death. The Rebirth jutsu is one of the jutsu that allow the Rinengan user to revive the dead by exchanging his life for them. This his final wish, his hope for you…"

"What?..." a gasped escaped from the blonde as he quickly turned his gazed towards the red, now white haired man before him, "Why?..." he breathed out, watching the man using his last chakra storage just for him. _Why are you doing this?_ Nagato smiled for the last time, blood streaming from his lips as he slowly closed his eyes, murmuring his last words to them before leaving towards the heavens up, "…because I believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto…" as gentle evening breeze blew passed them, caressing their cheeks lovingly as they watched the man before them died with a small smile adorned on his dried lips. A smile that had been frozen by the coldness of his heart years ago. A real smile…

Konan who stood beside him leaned closer, kissing his smiling pale lips contently as she softly whispered against his lips with tears falling down onto their joining hands, sobbing slightly as she cried for her lost one. Naruto who watched the scene before him couldn't help but shed tears, minds remind him for her as he kept watching her crying for him… For her love…

_So this is it… This is love…_ he thought, shifting his sight away from them onto the skies above him, wondering if he would ever find her again. To be close to her, to be able hold her in his arms. Seeing the eyes he fell in love with, feeling her soft lips against him once more.

Closing his deep blue eyes, he parted his lips, murmuring the words he wished into the evening breeze gently blew passed him, carrying his wished towards her…

_Wait for me… my love…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the crater inside the death land of Konoha, two figures on top of the tree silently watched the people around the village slowly being revived by the Rebirth Jutsu. Madara eye narrowed at the happy people cheering for their winning against Akatsuki without knowing that it just the beginning of the Tsuki no Me project he about to set out, "Ch!" spat the one eyed masked figure as he slowly turned towards the lifeless scarlet beside him, looking deeply into her empty eyes, "It seems you precious blonde managed to defeat him. I wonder what happen between them…" he trailed off, watching the scene before him with mild interest and slightly anger for the failure. Suddenly a large Venus plant appeared beside him as a person, half black and half white known as Zetsu emerged inside the trapped plant with a smile adorned on his cold lips, "Our plan is ready" announced the black ones towards him, voice as cold as ice.

"Good…"

With that the masked figure stood up from the large branch, lifting up the scarlet in his arms in bride style as he turned towards his companion with his sole Sharingan, "Let go…" absorbing both of them along with her into his Mangekyo vortex.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are you going to do with them?" asked the blonde towards the origami mistress as she covered both of Nagato and Tendo Pein body with her papers, shielding them away from the world. Konan silenced, falling deeply into her thought as she had been watched both of her friends died in front of her eyes, leaving her alone to face the world in order to continue their dreams in finding peace again, _Nagato… Yahiko…_ thought the blue haired mistress sadly to her friends. Naruto sighed at the lack of respond from the blue haired woman and looked down to the silver chains necklace in his hand, eyes sadden at the sight of his gifted necklace as he gently touched the red ruby with remind him nothing but those beautiful eyes of her.

"Your wife is still alive…"

Naruto blinked at the words spoken by the blue haired and quickly turned around to meet her hazel eyes, "W-What?" he gasped, grabbing her forearms as he lightly squeezed her for further information on the goddess, "I-Is she alright? How is she? Is she hurt? Please tell me! Do you know where she is?" he asked or pleading as his pair of azure eyes shined with love and hope for her. _Please tell me everything… _

Konan eyes soften at the beautiful azure eyes shined with love, the love she never being able to feel anymore as she had lost everything she loved, her parents, her sensei, her lovers. With that she nodded her head, "Yes, she's fine. She's been kept inside a chamber in the Akatsuki lair located between boarder of Five Nation in one of the isolated island around it" she explained, raising her hand as she lifted the two of her beloved bodies into the air from the cold ground beneath, "That's all the information I could give to you. I'm sorry"

Naurto silenced, eyes sadden as he nodded slowly, absorbing the information inside his minds, _it's still not enough for me to save her though… _he thought, looking down at the silver necklace in his hands sadly, _I need to find a way to reach her…_

With that he lifted up his face and plastered a sincere smile on his face, thanking the blue haired woman for the information. Konan couldn't help but smile slightly in returned as she gave him a bouquet of paper roses, a gift for Jiraya-sensei and a small paper butterfly. Naruto tilted his head to side as he examined the small paper butterfly on his hand, wondering what the use of it. Seeing the doubt on the blonde face, Konan couldn't help but smile a little, saying, "It's a messenger. If you ever need help, just write it onto the paper and it will automatically folded itself into butterfly, giving me a message in case if you have anything"

"Thank you, Konan" smiled the blonde gratefully as the paper slowly unfolded itself, placing it inside his pouch as he looked back to meet her hazel gazed, "What about you? Are you still going to be with the Akatsuki?" he asked, silently hoping the answer is No.

"No. After listen the words you spoken to Nagato, I finally realised the true meaning of peace" she answered, eyes closing as she took a deep breath, smiling slightly at the warmness flooding her cold heart, "And to continue his dream in hope of finding peace like he always wanted…"

Naruto eyes softened at the words and determination in her voice. Looking deeply into her soft hazel eyes, he smiled, "I know you will someday…"supporting her as he lifted up his hand, hoping for a hand shake before them departure to their separated ways. Konan looked down to the waited hand and slowly lifted her as she slowly shook his hand, "Good bye, Uzumaki Naruto…" giving him her final smile as her body slowly shattered into pieces of white paper, folding itself into butterflies as it danced gracefully into the air. Lifting up his face, he smiled, watching the white paper butterflies soaring through the blue skies…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Chapter 13is up! Thanks to -Forever sensei who willing to be my sensei :D for my newly fanfictioning or whatever you called it. THANK YOU SENSEI! *bow*~~~ but… I think I lost my touch for this story or maybe it just my low self-esteem. Cause the further the story goes, the different my writing style. I don't know why but that's my opinion on my writing. Anyway, keep on reading and review the story for further story… this is Skylight96 signing off…


	15. The Sixth Hokage

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**The Sixth Hokage…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Kit? Are you alright?**_

The said blonde nodded, panted slightly as he leaning his body to the tree beside him to keep him on his feet, _Yeah, I'm fine_ he thought, reassuring the nine tails concern for his wellbeing. The Kyuubi frowned mentally but kept silenced as the blonde continued his walk out from the thick forest. His right arm is still bleeding from his last attacked on the Tendo Pein, making him slightly to lose his conscious due to his blood lost as he struggled to keep it up. He groaned, losing his gripped on the tree and started to fall. He closed his tired eyes, waiting for the impact of his falling but surprisingly he fell onto a softer type of ground.

"Hey, try to stay awake alright?" a familiar voice spoken into his ears. With that a pair of deep blue eyes slowly opened, looking at the familiar one eyed silver jounin with a smile adorned on his lips as he greeted his sensei, "Hey, Kaka-sensei…" he murmured, leaning for his warmth. Kakashi eye softened at the blonde and placed both on his arms underneath the blonde knees, piggy back him out of the forest into the village.

_Ah… he's getting heavier… _thought Kakashi, smiling underneath his mask as he took a glanced at his sensei son. He still remember the little blonde who claimed that one day, he will took the title Hokage and now, he know that his small little obnoxious blonde student finally being able to purchase his dream. His dream of become Hokage and surpassing all pervious Hokage.

_I guess your dream is finally come true huh, Naruto?..._

"NARUTOOOO!"

Hearing the voice calling out his name, he opened his azure eyes, raising his head and was greeted by a flock of smiling children, running towards him in concern and happiness flashed inside their eyes. He blinked dumbly at the sight greeting him and climbed down from the jounin back onto the ground. _W-what? What's going on?..._ thought Naruto, glancing around him as the children hugging him, demanding stories of his epic battle with the Akatsuki leader.

"Nah… Nah…Are you hurt?"

"How does he look like?"

"Is he strong?"

Naruto groaned, pain shooting again as the children slightly shaken his ached body and bleeding arm, "Wowowowo… hold your horses kittling, I'm still injured remember?" he remind the feisty like piranhas children, trying his best to free himself from their eagerness, _Ugh! Mental note: Never have too many of children in the future!_ He thought grimly as he thought about his life with many, many children hugging or squeezing him for something.

Fortunately or unfortunately in his case, ha was safe by a familiar looking cheery blossom who was walking towards him with pure anger emitting in each step she took on. This sent shivered down to his spine as he watched her walked toward him with eyes widen in horror. _God! Have pity on my soul!_

"You Stupid-!"

**Whack!**

"Ugh!" moaned the blonde in pain, receiving a blow on top of his head with cause him to fall to his weak knees onto the ground but didn't. A pair of long soft arms slowly circled around his neck, catching him off guard as he turned slightly to her in wonder, feeling the wetness on his right shoulder.

"Thank you…"

Hearing the words coming out from his girl teammate mouth, he couldn't help but smile in returned as darkness started to swallow him whole…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How is he?" asked the silver haired jounin towards Shizune after she finished bandaging the blonde right arms to prevent more blood lose, healing his wounds. Shizune wiped away her sweat on her forehead and smile, "He's fine. Just a little chakra exhaustion and blood lose. Nothing too critical. He'll be back on his feet in no time" she explained, placing her medical equipment back into her pouch.

Kakashi nodded in understand and turned to his side as he watched the blonde slept with a soft smile on his lips, "He's grownup faster than I could remember" he murmured, smiling slightly at the memories of his Famous Team Seven, "I can still remember it like it was yesterday"

Shizune chuckled at the words and couldn't help but nodded, agreeing with his words, "Growth is full of mystery" smiling as she looked back at the sleeping blonde, "It sometimes make me wonder how could we've miss it after this so many years? Not noticing how much he had grown from the small obnoxious boy who brags about being a Hokage into a powerful Shinobi we known now"

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with her words as he watched the rise and fall of his student chest with a warm smiled adorned on his lips underneath his mask, turning away he walked out from the tent together with the raven woman. Leaving the blonde with his dreamless sleep…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ugh..."

A pair of deep blue eyes slowly opened as the sound of chirping birds and laughing children echoed inside his ears, waking him up from his dreamless sleep, "Where am I?" he mumbled, glancing around the empty tent for someone to answer his question. He frowned at the lack of companion and slowly got up from the cold mat underneath him, placing his hand on his ached head as a streaming of sunlight entered through the opened door of the tent, revealing a slightly shocked cherry blossom.

"Naruto?..."

Hearing his name, the blonde turned to his side and was greeted by a warm hug by his former teammate, Sakura. Feeling the arms around him tightened a little, he couldn't help but hugged her in returned, pulling away as he gave her his famous foxy grin, "Why if it isn't Sakura-chan… miss me?" he asked playfully, earning a pinch on his left arm for his joke.

"Whatever stupid!"

Naruto laughed and shook his head amusedly, "I was kidding Sakura-chan" answered the blonde, smiling softly as he hugged her again, secretly thanked to the God for his sister safety, "It's good to see you safe and sound…"

Sakura chuckled, hugging him back as she murmured softly to his ear in returned, "Good to see you too, Naruto…" smiled the cherry blossom as she gave him a light squeezed, unaware of a certain silver haired jounin standing behind her with a warm smile.

"Don't I have a hug too?"

Naruto pulled away and smirked as he saw his sensei stood near the opened door of his tent with his Icha-Icha tactic book in his hand, "Nah, I think you too old for hug Kaka-sensei" sticking out his tongue playfully.

Kakashi frowned at the words said by his blonde student and decided playing along with him, "You never too old if you keep believing…" he answered, returning back to the book in his hand with an amused smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed along with his teammates for their jokes, _just like the old times_ thought the blonde, watching his teammates as memories of his early youth flooding his minds, remind him of his gennin days.

"Kakashi, the elder-" a voice suddenly cut in between their laugh, causing them to stop and turned to the brunette standing on the door of tent, looking at them with slight shock as her eyes shift to the already awake blonde.

Naruto blinked and smiled at Shizune who looked shock to see the blonde awake from his long sleep, "Morning, Shizune-neechan! Miss me?" he asked, raising both of his eyebrows in amused as he teasing her slightly.

Sensing the teasing in his words, Shizune couldn't help but chuckled and shook her head, "Nope! Just surprise to see wide awake after you slept for three days straight" she scolded him playfully as she sat down beside him to check up his wounds on his right arm.

Naruto frowned at the answer, "Mah… no one loves me anymore" giving them his famous Hurt-Unloved-Abandoned-Winning-Award-Puppy-Eyes as he let her to exam his arm and shifted his azure gazed towards the standing jounin behind them, "What happen when I was out?" he asked, all the goofiness gone as he waited for the jounin answer, crossing his finger, mentally and hoping for the best.

Kakashi sighed, wishing he never asked the question and looked up to meet his azure eyes, "Tsunade had fell into a coma from the chakra exhaustion" he murmured, eye saddened at news as he continued the story, "and the Elders along with the Daimyo are discussing about the replacement for her"

Naruto eyes widen at the news delivered by him, "W-What?..." he gasped, withdrew his arm from Shizune and Sakura after they finished cleaning and changing his bandages, "They can't do that!" he protested, hand slamming down to the cold floor on the tent in disagreed.

"I afraid they can, Naruto" Shizune smiled sadly at the blonde as she rolled up the unwanted bandages into her pouch, hiding the sadness in her eyes away from him.

"But-"

Kakashi shook his head, silencing the blonde as he looked up to meet his azure eyes, "I'm sorry Naruto but Konoha at its weak state now and we need a leader" he said, eye softened as he saw the sadness in his blonde student eyes, _Don't worry, Naruto... Your time is come_ thought Kakashi with a warm smile underneath his mask.

"It's alright, Naruto. It just for the time being" smiled Sakura, placing a hand on his good shoulder to support him. Hearing the words coming from their mouth, he couldn't help but nodded. Looking down to his laps as he fell into his deep thought, obliviously to the warm smiles on their face as they watched him…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yo! Naruto!"

Naruto blinked at the voice and turned around to see his best friend, running or riding in his case towards him with his giant dog called Akamaru. Seeing his best friend unharmed by the attacks on the village days ago, he couldn't help but grinned foxily as he waited from them to reach him, raising his good hand in greeting, "Yo, Dog breath! What's up dude?"

"Dude, you never believe what I heard from the elders!" grinned the Inuzuka at the Uzumaki, twitching slightly from the excitement he received a while ago.

Naruto frowned at the twitching brunette and crossed his arms on his broad chest, "Well?..." he asked, even he couldn't help but twitching slight in excitement for the news.

"Dude, you'll be nominated to become Hokage!"

Naruto eyes widen at the words and gasping in horror or shock or whatever you called it as he looked back at him in disbelieved. Seeing the Oh-My-God-You're-Shitting-On-Me kind of face on his friend face, Kiba grinned and closed his ears for the upcoming shout of horror from his well-known obnoxious blonde, _in 3…2…1… _

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

The people around Konoha suddenly stopped on what's they were doing and looked up to the skies, wondering who on earth shouting in this beautiful evening and deciding to continue their chorus as their shook their head in sympathy for the poor soul.

Back to the clearing on the south-east of Konoha, Naruto panted, eyes still widen as he looked at his friend in disbelieve, "You're got to be kidding me?!" he argued, eyes narrowing dangerously at him as I-Going-To-Fucking-Kill-You-If-You-Did flashed inside his azure eyes.

Unfazed by the threating tone or the glare of doom by the blonde, Kiba shook his head with an amused grinned, "Nope!" adding a pop sound to his answered to annoy his blonde friend. _Oh yeah… he definitely enjoying this._

Naruto jaw dropped in disbelieve, "You're not kidding?!" he shriek, eyebrows twitching as he looked at his friend shaking his head with that damn grin again. _Yup, he's enjoying it…_

Kiba grinned and patted his shoulder, "Of course not, why would I being joking about this?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in amused, giving the I'm-Innocent kind of face to annoy him, "Come on, man. It's not that bad" he smiled, squeezing his shoulder in support. All the goofiness and teasing slid away from his face and being replaced with fondness and happiness for him, "I always believe you would become Hokage one day" smiling softly as he saw the doubt on his best friend face.

"But… What if I'm not good enough to be a Hokage? What if people expecting more than I could ever give? What if-"

"Wowowowo there foxy" hushed the Inuzuka to his panicking friend, "There's no need for you to freak out"

"But-"

"No! Listen to me, Naruto. You're not alone. You have us. There's nothing such as 'not good enough' in life. It's just something you need to do, that's all. If people expecting more, then give them your damn best and everything you got but always remember, you're never alone. No matter what happen, we'll always believe in you whether you being Hokage or not…"

Naruto silenced, minds echoed with the words spoken by his friend which remind of him of his life, his companions, and most of all, his dream, _that's right. I'm never alone. Not anymore._ he thought, smiling softly as he raised his head to meet him, gave him a warm smile of gratitude for his words, "I guess you're right, Kiba" he smiled, placing a warm hand on his friend shoulder, secretly grateful for his support as he gave him a light squeezed, "Thank you…"

"Nah… What's friend for right?"

Naruto chuckled, patting his good old friend shoulder with his good hand, "Yup, what's friend for" he agreed, grinning his foxy grin as the sun shined upon them, warming them through the cold evening breeze…

_Thank you…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Regarding the Akatsuki, we intend to continue pursuing them with assistance with our allied nations" said Mitokado Homura to the advisers of Daimyo. The Daimyo who sat in the middle of the table silenced, watching them argued with lack of interest.

"With everything that happened to your village, we of the Land of Fire shall also provide full support in rebuilding the village" said one of the advisers which receive a nod by Utatane Homura, agreeing with his words.

"First we need to put together a budget. Then, we need to ease tension between other nations. More importantly…"

"There's something we must attend to first…" a voice called out, cutting between their discussion which caught their attention and shifted their gazed towards the one of the elder, Danzo. The leader of the secret society called the ROOT that had been disbanding by the Third Hokage years ago, "The selection of new Hokage" he continued.

_I knew it will come to this…_ thought Nara Shikaku, the represented for the Clan Heads at Danzo idea.

"Don't you think we should just wait until Tsunade recovers?" question the Lord of the Fire Country, fanning his face with his fan, looking intensive towards the raven man.

"My Lord…" called out Koharu, "Tsunade is remains in a comatose state" reported the elder woman, giving the information of her to the Daimyo.

The Lord nodded in understand, motioned her to continue her points. Seeing the green light from him, she continued, "The village is ruins, and we don't know when Tsunade will awaken. We're having a difficult time deciding what lines of action to take. Plus, she is responsible for bringing the destruction of Konoha!"

Closing the fan into his hand, he shifted his eyes to her, "Despise that she also the one who brings glory to your village. I always wanted for Jiraya to be next in line but since he no longer here, there's nothing I can do but hope for the best. So, who else is there?"

"In that case I…"

"I recommend Uzumaki Naruto!" Shikaku called out, cutting Danzo words to catch the Daimyo attention and it really did. Not only the Daimyo, also the others inside the meeting room.

"Oh! The Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" asked the Lord, raising his eyebrows with interest.

"Yes"

"No!" protested Danzo, slamming his hands to the desk in anger, "That Jinchuriki is a monster. Didn't you remember the incident twenty years ago? Where the nine tails attacks Konoha and killed thousands and thousands of our shinobi?" he asked, angered for Shikaku to giving his place of becoming Hokage to the brat.

Daimyo hummed, nodding as he absorb the information, "That's right. The Nine tails attack. I still remember it clearly. Despise that, he also the reason of our ally with the Suna. He's intention of rescuing the Kazekage from the Akatsuki making us one of the strongest nations with the Wind country ally. I think it wise decision for him to become Hokage after all he did for this nation"

"But-"

"And he also the one who defeat the Akatsuki leader, Pein and revived the villagers" Shikaku smirked, cutting the elder raven again with his words, earning him a glared of doom by Danzo as he gritted his teeth in anger, promising he would chew his head off, _Stupid! Just wait and see… one day, Konoha will be mine…_

Daimyo blinked at the words and slowly smile, "That settle then, Uzumaki Naruto will be the next Hokage"

_Just you wait…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh! Naruto!"

"Yo! Naruto!"

"How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, waving slightly in greeting to the villagers as he walked through the rebuilding village, watching the people around the village with a warm smile. He wore deep blue neck turtle long sleeves shirt, matching perfectly with his azure eyes underneath his green jounin vest and a pair of green khaki pants hugging his long legs. It all started two days, after the meeting with Daimyo, he finally decided to appoint him, Uzumaki Naruto as the Sixth Hokage. Ironically, they made the ceremony exactly on 10th of October, the day of his birth, the day where it all begins. Even though he had been told earlier by the Inuzuka, he's still couldn't believe it. It's like a dream come true, but there something or rather someone missing and he wish she could be here to see…

Naruto blinked, snapping away from his solemnly thought and looked up to hear the sound of children laughter echoed inside the death land, giving warmness and happiness as he stood there, watching the children playing around the place with a smile on their faces. Remind him of a day where he and Hikari ever thought of having a child of their own…

_**Flashback…**_

…

…

"I've been always thinking of having a child one day" murmured the scarlet, watching the children playing around the playground with a smile on their faces, the sound of children laughter echoed inside it. Naruto who sat next to her, blinked. Snapping away from his deep thought and turned to see her warm eyes watching the children running around the playground with a smiled adorned on her red lips.

"… but I'm afraid…"

"Afraid?..."

Hikari nodded, shifted her red crimson gazed away from the children as sadness and doubt flashed inside her beautiful rubies eyes, gazing deeply into his, "I'm afraid… I won't be a great mother to them. I'm afraid I can't love them enough. I'm afraid them would hate if they know my secret. I'm afraid they feel casted out because of it. I-"

"Hush, my love" shushed the blonde, placed his index finger onto her red rosy lips to silence her, eyes softened as he gazed deeply into her rubies eyes, "You're not alone. You have me now" he smiled, grabbing her hand into his as he leaned his forehead on her, feeling the warmth from the cold evening breeze, "I know you'll a great mother to our child. I know you'll love them with all your heart. I know they'll still love you even though they knew your secret. I know they'll happy to know that they have the greatest mother who always love them even though people casted them out. I know because I'll be there together with you. Watching our future shines bright with your lights."

Hikari silenced at the words spoken by him, looked down to her laps as the blonde kissed away the tears escaped from her eyes, "I love you…" he breathed out against her pale soft skin and kissed her eyes lid contently, taking away the tears from her beautiful face.

Closing her red crimson eyes, she smiled…

"I love you too…"

…

…

_**End Flashback…**_

"Naruto!"

Snapping out from his memories lane, he turned around, smiling as he saw a familiar looking jounin walking towards him with a blue cover book, "Yo! Kaka-sensei!" he greeted, turning around to face his sensei as he waited him to reach him.

Kakashi stopped in front of his student, eye still on the book in his hand, saying, "I've been looking everywhere for you…" with the I-Don't-Give-A-Damn tone. A tone he managed to master ever since he was born, literally. Ah, Hatake Prodigy.

"Hehehe…" grinned the blonde nervously, slightly frowned for the tone in his sensei voice. Scratching the back of his blonde locks sheepishly, he smiled "Ah… I was taking a walk around the village and I guess I get lost track of time when I was here" turning back to playing children as he watched them playing with a smile, "Is it time for the ceremony yet?"

Kakashi nodded, snapping the book shut as he gave all his attention to him, "Are you scared?" he asked, eye softened as he saw the doubt on his student face. Naruto bit his lips nervously as he scratched the back of his blond locks sheepishly, saying, "I guess I have a cold feet that's all"

Sensing the unsurely in his deep blue eyes, Kakashi sighed. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he smiled, "It's alright, Naruto. I know how you feel but remember, you're not alone in this" causing the blonde to raise his head in wonder, "You never alone. Not anymore. We'll always there with you…"

"Sensei…"

"Come on, birthday boy" patted Kakashi on his shoulder, giving him the usual smiling eye, "Isn't the time for your birthday present?" he asked, motioned him to walk beside him as they headed out toward the village. Hearing the words _'Birthday boy'_ coming from the jounin mouth, Naruto couldn't but chuckled, laughing as they walked together through the forest, sharing stories of their gennin days along the way.

…

…

…

The sun shined brightly up high on the heavens above, shining the world with its light, giving warmth and happiness for these remarkable day, the day where he finally being able to purchase his dream, the day where Konoha finally acknowledge him for his strength, the day where his dream come true.

"Now, I present to you. Your new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" announced the Leader of the Head clan, Nara Shikaku to the crowds below him with pride. Hearing the name of their beloved saviour, the villagers shouted, cheered for the new Rokudaime who stood on top the new Hokage tower, located in the heart of Konoha.

There he stood, wearing the red crimson cloak with black underneath it, a similar cloak he wore during his epic fight with Pein and newly added black kanji writing of Rokudaime Hokage at the back of his cloak, slightly mirroring with the one of his father. His usual blonde hairs illuminated throughout the day as the sunlight hit upon it, giving him a god-like appearance with the pride of his heart tied tightly on his forehead, his Konoha hitai. His pair warm deep blue eyes shine brightly during the day, watching the crowds beneath him cheered for him with a smile adorned on his lips.

"Naruto…" Shikaku called out to him, walking towards him with a smile of pride as he gave him the Hat of Hokage, "I believe this is your"

Turning his head to face the Leader of the Head clan, Naruto couldn't help but smile, bowing slightly in respected as he took the hat and showed it to the enthusiasm crowds as the sign, that he, Uzumaki Naruto is now the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. The crowds cheered for their new Hokage, constants shouted and whistled echoed inside the growing land as new hope started to emerge from the bottom of their heart. The Fire of Hope that once being blown away from the wind now had comes back with greater light to guide them. He was their new hope.

Taking the hat from the Nara Head clan, he turned. Wearing the hat on his head as he faced the crowds below him with pride, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Famous Konoha Yellow Flash, The Yondaime of the Konoha, Namikaze Minato with the Famous Red Hot-Blood Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina swear before you that I will fulfil my duties as your Hokage, as your Leader for our beloved village of Konohagakure. I promise you, I'll do my best to lead our village to the path descend by our beloved former Hokage. The path where there's no more pain but peace and harmony. The path where all the people could live without fear. The path that one day will unite us all. But…" he trailed off, raising his head as he looked at now silence crowds below him with determination in his azure eyes, "… I can't do it alone. To achieve this, I will need your help. All of you, together we will once again achieve peace. That's our Will of Fire. The sole reason why we known as the Greatest Nation in the Shinobi. This Will of Fire inspired by the Sandaime is our strength, the light that will guide us to the path we walked on. With that, let us spread this dream. The Flame of hope that shines through the darkness and despair in human heart. The Flame that one day brings peace to our beloved land and end the circle of hatred that always haunted us… The Flames of Hope"

Finishing his little speech, he couldn't help but smile, eyes gazed contently to his people. Some of the villagers even shed tears at the wonderful words spoken by their beloved Hokage, especially to the villagers who once treated him like dirt, hitting him for the monster inside him and even trying to kill him when he was a helpless toddler. Oh, how wrong they were to him… and now look, the boy they used to call Monster now, becoming their saviour, their leader. Wiping away their tears, they looked up to him, new determination flashed inside every shinobi eyes for their new leader. For now on, they dubbed him as the God of Fire. The Eternal Flames of Hope to Konoha

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Ta da! Chapter 14 is up! So, what do you think? It kind of expected don't you think? And before your ask, this story is still not end yet. I repeat NOT end yet! There's still more to the story. If you were wondering about Hikari, don't worry. She will appear shortly. I think. Please leave review for further story. Until then this is Skylight96 signing off. *poof*


	16. A choice, A promise

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**A choice, A promise…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hokage-sama…"

Hearing his name called by one of his shinobi, he looked up from his paper and smiled, "Ah, Bear-kun. How did mission go?" he asked, putting down his brushed as he gave him his full attention.

ANBU captain quickly straighten up and delivered the newly gathered information of his mission to the Hokage. Naruto hummed and nodded as he absorbed the information, thinking about the pros and cons of the mission. With that he lifted up his face and smiled, thanking the shinobi for his report as he watched his ANBU quickly disappeared from his office.

After a few minutes of staring into the spaces, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly as he turned to the view out from his office towards Konoha, _I think Sakura-chan wouldn't mind if I took a walk around Konoha for a while_ he thought, secretly grinned at the idea as he quickly stood up from his comfy chair, stretching out his stiffened body and grinned as he made his way towards the window, _better use the window just in case._ With that he jumped out from the window and dashed towards the rooftop of the buildings with a shout **FREEDOM!** echoed inside the growing village. The people around the village paused from what they were doing and looked up to the skies, wondering who on earth was shouting again in the lovely evening as they shook their heads again in sympathy for the poor soul, sensing trouble that about to come.

…

…

"Naruto! the Elde-" stopped Sakura, glancing around the empty office for a certain blonde Hokage who IS supposed to finish the paperwork she sent him a while ago but found nothing but the paper itself, "Naruto?!" she called out again, emerald eyes narrowed as she looked up and saw the opened window of his office. That's only means one thing, the blonde was running away through the village without finishing his paperwork! That son of a-!

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

Somewhere around the northern-east of Konoha, a certain blonde sneezed and looked up to the beautiful skies in wonder, _why do I feel like someone is after me?_ he thought, frowning as he sensed shivered down to his spine, _Nah, must be the breeze._

"…Naruto-ni chan?"

The blonde blinked, stopping in the middle of the route he took and turned around to meet a familiar looking raven he met years ago back at the Wave country, "Inari?" he questioned, turning around fully to face his pseudo brother with a warm smile, "Fancy to meet you here…" he grinned, scratching the back of his blonde locks sheepishly, a habit since he was a child.

"Hehehe… could say the same to you too Ni-chan" Inari grinned but slowly flattened as he recalled about a certain person he need or must informed to his ni-chan, "Ni-chan… Hikari-nee chan…" Inari trailed off, biting his lips nervously as he struggled to find a way to explain it.

Hearing the name of his lover, he silenced, eyes sadden as he recalled the memories of his vision, "I know…" he breathed out, knowing the words he about to say. Closing his eyes, he grinned, hiding the sadness and tears away from his little brother, "Don't worry. I promise, I'll bring her back and we'll live together again"

_I promise…_

Inari silenced, eyes sadden as he knew how hard for his brother to hide the sadness and tears behind his cheerful smile and grinned, trying to ease the worries flooding his heart at his brother, "Ni-chan..."

Naruto shook his head, lifting up his face as he opened his brilliant deep blue eyes, "No, I'm fine. Geez… you're such a mother hen, Inari" he chuckled, laughing slightly for his words. Inari frowned at the words and smile, seeing the sincere smile on his brother face, "I guess so…" he chuckled and laughed along him.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, crossed his arms on his broad chest with a warm smile as he motioned the young man to walk beside him, walking down the dirty road around the village.

Inari sighed and wiped the sweat on his forehead with his towel as he walked beside, "I receive news from one of the traveller in the Wave Country saying the Konoha was under attack and needed some aid to building the village back to its original state. Since the Wave Country is famous for their carpenter in building bridges and houses, maybe we could lend you guys a hand since you once defeated Gato and helped around the country when you live there with Hikari-nee chan" he smiled, remembering the days back in the Wave.

Naruto nodded, smiling slightly for the memories and looked up to the route they walked out, "I really appreciate the help, Inari. I guess I own you one" said the blonde as he lifted up his face to face the blue skies above, "… I wish she was here with us" he murmured, eyes sadden as he looked up to the skies sadly. Then something caught his attention, _why I haven't thought about it before?_ He frowned and quickly turned to him for answers, "What about Tsunami and Ryuu? What happen to them when they both fight in the clearing?" he asked in wonder and slightly fear for their well-being.

Inari blinked, slightly confused how he could knew about them and sighed, "I don't know Ni-chan" he murmured, eyes sadden as he thought about the little raven boy who sat there waiting for his mother to return, "Ever since Hikari-nee had been capture by the Akatsuki, Ryuu had been distant. He always sat there by the window, waiting for his mummy to return and brought him home. He's not the same cheerful boy anymore, Ni-chan. He's just a lonely boy who is waiting for his mummy to return"

Naruto slowly nodded, absorbing the information and looked up to the skies once again as the evening breeze gently blew passed him, "Thanked god, he's safe…" eyes softened with relief for his son and turned back to the young man beside him, "Is he here with you?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes so he could see his adopted son after all these month, _but… what if he hates me for not being there to safe her?... What if he blames me for her capture?..._ thought the blonde anxiously, falling deeply into his minds, too preoccupied to know that they were walking towards the tent where the said boy sat, waiting for his mother.

"Ryuu-kun…"

Hearing the name of his adopted son, he looked up and saw the said boy sat near the tent, slowly turning his head towards them. The boy blinked and gasped in shock, "D-Daddy…" he murmured, tears streaming down from his face as his deep blue eyes widen at the sight of his father in front of him.

Seeing the tears streaming down for his child face, he smiled, slowly kneed down to the ground as the boy running towards him, catching the small raven in his arms as he cried, "Hush… it's alright, my precious. Everything will be alright. Daddy promises you, daddy will bring mummy back and we'll live together again. Daddy promise" murmured the blonde into the boy ears as he rubbed the boy back soothing to ease his tears, receiving a choke _'daddy'_ in returned as his cried slowly subside.

"Naruto?... Is that you?"

Naruto lifted up his face and smiled as he saw a familiar looking old man he known all his life when he was in the Wave, his pseudo father, Tazuna, "Yeah, it's me, Tazuna jiji" he nodded, slowly stood up as he carried the exhausted boy in his arms with a warm smile, "It had been awhile seen I last saw you, jiji. You look old" he grinned, earning a smack on his head for his joke.

"Blondie!"

Naruto laughed, making the people around him smile. Tazuna sighed in annoyed but deep down he was happy to see him again, "You're still the same old little brat I meet back at the Wave" he frowned but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes softened as he looked deeply into his azure eyes, "It's good to see you again, Naruto…" taking a step forwards as he pulled the blonde into a warm hug, squeezed him slightly.

Naruto chuckled at the words and hugged him back, lifting up one of his arm while the other holding his child up to his chest, saying, "It's good to see you too, Tazuna jiji" he smiled.

Pulling away, they both smile. Talking about their days when suddenly out of nowhere a thousands and thousands of kunai flying towards the blonde Hokage, causing the blonde to jump out of the way and looked up towards thee forest in alert, _an enemy?_ He thought but suddenly stopped as his eyes widen in horror, _No! It can't be!_

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

_Yelp!_

"WARGHHHHH!"

…

…

…

"YOU MORON! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE AN IMPORTANT MEETING WITH THE ELDER AND THE HEAD CLANS! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBRASSING FOR ME TO APOLOGIZED TO THEM THAT THE BLONDE HOKAGE SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED AND DECIDED TO TAKE A LITTLE WALKED AROUND THE VILLAGE WITHOUT FINISHING HIS PAPERWORKS?!" shouted the cherry blossom, shook the collar of the blonde in anger.

_Mental note: Never ever asked her to be my personal assistant again_ thought the blonde in daze from the blow on his head, _she'll the death of me in a few years…_

Ryuu moaned in annoyance and slowly opened his eyes, looking towards a pink haired woman shaking daddy by daddy's collar as she shouted some random no-no words. Ryuu blinked and tilted his head to the side in wonder, "Daddy?..." he called out, causing the cherry blossom to stop shaking the blonde to death and turned to meet his azure eyes.

Naruto who was shook to near death, turned to meet his son eyes, smiling softly, "Ah… Ryuu-chan. I'm alright. Daddy just playing wrestling that all" he sweat dropped with a sheepishly grin, _God! This is embarrassing. I need to call Yamanaka-san to erase this from the boy memory or he'll tell everyone about this when he's older. Not cool for my image!_ Thought the blonde as he making a mental note for this.

"Daddy?..." blinked Sakura, turning back to the blonde beneath her in wonder, "What that supposed to mean?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his blonde locks, "Erm… could you please let go my collar? I would like to breathe before I tell you about this"

After a few minutes of reasoning with her inner self, Sakura sighed and let go the blonde collars, "Fine." she frowned. Standing up from the blonde, she lend him a hand, helping him up from the dirty ground.

Naruto sighed and dusted his robes from the dirt before turning back to the raven boy in Inari arms, taking the boy away into his, Ryuu quickly circled his little arms around his daddy neck and glared at the evil pink haired witch who hit his daddy. Feeling the small KI from his son, he sighed in defeat and turned back to his friend with a sheepishly grin, "Sakura-chan, meet Uzumaki Ryuu, my son" he smiled, eyes softened as he turned his gazed to the small boys in his arms, "Ryuu, this Sakura nee-chan. Daddy's friend. Say hello"

Seeing the smile on his daddy face that said You-Better-Behave-Or-No-Ramen-For-A-Month, he pouted for making him say hello to the evil witch and grumbling turned to her, "Hello…" he mumbled and quickly hides his face onto his daddy shoulder away from her emerald eyes, earning a chuckled from the adults for his cuteness.

Tazuna chuckled and shook his head amused, "Don't you some important meeting to finish Naruto?" asked the old man, seeing the Hokage robe with Rokudaime Hokage behind his back. Naruto blinked and sighed, "Oh, that meeting…" he pouted and turned back to the cherry blossom with his Winning-Award-Puppy-Eyes-of-Doom, "Sakura-chan…"

"Uh-huh… Not a chance, Naruto. You're on your own" grinned the cherry blossom as she crossed her arms on her chest, smirking as she saw him pouting.

"Aww… Come on. What about Ryuu?" he asked, still not giving up the point for him to be in that BORING meeting, "I need to take him home so he could rest" hoisted up the raven in his arms to show her, "Aww… pleaseeee~ Just this time…" he pleaded, pouting as he gave her his puppy eyes, "Pleaseeeeeeeeee….."

Sakura huffed and shook her head, "The answer is still no and I can take him back to your apartment if you want" holding out her arms to take the boy away from his father, "And I expect you to be in the meeting until it's over. If I ever heard that you running away again…" she trailed off, giving the hint of what she's going to kill him if he tried to run away again.

Knowing there's no way in hell he could escaped from her, he sighed, "Fine…" he grumbled giving the clinging raven boy to his friend in defeat. Ryuu blinked and looked up to his daddy with watery eyes as fear flashed inside his baby blue eyes, "D-Daddy?..." he choked, reaching out his hands towards his blonde father, "A-Are you going to leave like mummy?" he asked, eyes streaming with tears as memories of his mother flashed inside his mind.

Seeing the fear on his child eyes, Naruto smiled. Leaning his forehead with his boy as he softly caressed his chubby cheeks to ease his fear, "No, Ryuu-chan. Daddy just has to do something for a while. Daddy promise, daddy will be back"

Ryuu shook his head, tears streaming down from his face, "No! That's what mummy said before they took her away" he cried, sobbing as the memories of her flooding his mind, "Mummy promise me she'll be back" choking as he covered his face with his little chubby hands, "But until now, mummy still not come back to me…"

Sakura eyes softened at the crying boy as the father slowly hold out his arms for his little boy to cry on, _I never thought I see the day where he actually fit to be a father…_ she thought, smiling softly as she watching the young father rubbing the back of his boy soothingly, murmuring softly into the boy ears to comfort him, _I guess he does grownup more than I thought he would…_

"D-Daddy…"

"Hush… it's alright, Ryuu. Daddy's here"

"…Naruto"

Naruto blinked and turned to his teammate in wonder, "Yes, Sakura-chan…" he asked, hoisting the boy a little as he felt the boy started slipped from his hold.

Sakura sighed in defeat, _I going to regret this but…_ "How about you just bring Ryuu to the meeting? I'm sure the elder won't mind" _hopefully…_ suggested the cherry blossom to the blonde hokage.

Naruto frowned at first and slowly grinned, "Yeah! That's a good idea" he cheered, looking down to the sleepy boy in his arms, "Ryuu-chan. Daddy's going to meet some people for a while. Do you want to come?" he asked, grinning foxily at his child wondered cute face, "But you have to promise daddy that you'll be silent the whole time. Deal?"

Ryuu tilted his head to the side in wonder and nodded, earning a huge grinned on his daddy face, "Yosh! It's settles then. Elder here I come!" and shushined his way back to his office with his boy, leaving the cherry blossom along with his other relatives. Sakura couldn't help but sighed in defeat, _I'm really going to regret this…_ with she bowed to the others and took her leave as she shushined her way back to the office in hope to prevent anymore distraction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're late!" barked Utatane Koharu, glaring at the newly arrived blonde hokage who grinned sheepishly for his tardiness.

"Oh, well… you see there an army of small ducks that's need to be escort and seems that there's no person interest to the mission, I decided to do it myself and escort them all along the village" and finished it with his normally foxy grinned on his face. Yup, definitely Kakashi's student…

Mitokado Hamura snorted and shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder how he could be the Hokage in the first place…" he mumbled and blinked as he saw a small raven boy in his arms. _What on earth-?_

"Daddy?..."

Naruto blinked at the small voice and looked down to the boy in arms with a warm smile, "Yes, Ryuu-chan?" he asked, hoisting the boy up so he could look at the boy face.

Ryuu bit his lips and glanced around the suddenly silent and stunned room fill with people nervously, "Daddy, why are we here?..." he asked, shifting his big baby blue eyes back to his father, "Are we in trouble?"

Hearing the nervous tone from his child, he couldn't help but chuckled, grinning as he shook his head amusedly, "Nah, daddy has a meeting right now" he explained, ruffling the raven locks affectionately to ease his nervousness, "I want you on your best behaviour while we here alright? After that, we go to Ichiraku ramen for dinner. Would you like that Ryuu-chan?"

"HUMP!" nodded Ryuu enthusiastically, giving his daddy the biggest grin he could ever mastered, "I promise daddy!"

"Good boy"

With that he turned around to face them with a huge smile, "Alright then, let's begin our meeting shall we?" he asked, placing down the raven boy on his lap as he sat down on his comfy chair, facing the elders with serious face, "So, what's this meeting about?" linking his hands on the desk and placed his chin on top of it as his son decided to take a little nap comforted by his father warmth.

Snapping away from their thoughts, they blushed been caught staring at those two and coughed to cover their awkwardness, "A-Ah… W-We've been receive news from the Raikage that Uchiha Sasuke had join the Akatsuki" said one of the advisors inside the meeting, "They been said that the Uchiha had been near the west coast of Kumogakure two weeks ago. Based from the report they sent to us, Uchiha Sasuke had been accused to be the cause of the Kumogakure eight-tail Jinchuriki, the Raikage brother, Killer B capture two weeks ago"

Naruto silenced, eyes slightly glaring into the spaces as he motioned his adviser to continue his report. The advisor gulped and nodded as he continued his report, _So, Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki huh?_ Thought Naruto, falling deeply into his thought, _it won't be surprised if one day he'll be the one to capture me next…_

"Because of that we the Elders have decided that Uchiha Sasuke will be announced as Konoha missing nin" said Himura, glancing towards the silent blonde Hokage for his reaction and final confirmation. Naruto silenced, closing his deep azure eyes as he fell deep into his thought, _Ninja who didn't follow the rules are called trash but for those who abandon their comrade are worse than trash…_ he wondered, minds recalling the day of his gennin test, _what should I do?... He's still my comrade…_

Sakura who stood beside him silenced, eyes saddened as she watched him struggled to make a choice. A choice between his beloved village and his brother. His people OR his family. _Naruto…_ Thought Sakura solemnly as she watched conflict flashed inside his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Naruto sighed and nodded in defeat, "Alright. I hereby declare that Uchiha Sasuke is no longer a shinobi of Konoha. He'll be declared a missing nin and no longer carried the name of Konohagakure for all of his action towards other Great Nations"

…

…

…

"Naruto…"

Naruto blinked and turned around to meet her concern eyes, "Ah, Sakura-chan..." plastered a smile on his face to hide his sadness over the meeting a while ago, "What's up?" he asked, hoisting the sleeping boys in his arms. Boy! Could this boy get anymore heavy?

Sakura stopped in front of the blonde Hokage with a warm smile, "Nothing. Just come to tell you didn't have to come to work tomorrow" she smiled, looking down to the sleeping boy in his arms, "I just thought you could take a day off and spend your time with Ryuu-kun"

Hearing the words spoken from his cherry blossom teammate, he smiled, looking down to the boy and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Thanks Sakura-chan…" he thanked her, silently graceful for the day off as he needs time to think. Replaying the words he said in the meeting, he sighed, looking up meet her emerald gazed, "Do you think I made the right decision Sakura-chan?" he asked, minds wondering about the decision he had made, "I don't know if I did the right thing. Some part of me just wants to disagree with it and some part of me thinking about how this will affect our village with the Alliance. I-I don't know Sakura-chan. It's like I betray him. My brother. A decision I have to make between the village I swore to protect and my family. I don't know! I-I…"

Sakura eyes saddened at the words and slowly placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a lightly squeezed to silent him, "Naruto…" she murmured, eyes streaming with tears as she faced him "I know how hard it is for you… I know how you are desperate to save him…" caressing his cheeks lovingly as she gave him a warm smile, "But I know you made a right decision. I believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto. I always do…" with that she pulled the blonde into a hug, careful not to squeeze the boy in his arms, "Never once I ever doubt you. Never! Cause I know, Uzumaki always keep his promise and he had the biggest gut in the whole Fire Country" earning a chuckled from the now crying blonde.

Wiping away the tears from his eyes for her words, he nodded, smiling as he gave her his foxy grin, "Thank you…" he breathed out, earning a beautiful smile for his sister.

_Thank you…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of clock ticking echoed loudly inside the one apartment belonged to a certain twenty-one years old blonde who sat on his couch with a mug of hot coffee in his hand. After finished putting Ryuu down to sleep in his bedroom, he decided to take a time of his own as he looking into the spaces in front of him. He took a slip of his coffee and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looked out to the view outside of his apartment.

Thinking there's no way he could sleep any moment now, he decided to stand outside on his balcony and enjoy the view of Konoha from there. The lights on the village shined throughout the cold night, resembling the stars especially if you were looking from an apartment that located high up on the Hokage Mountain. He smiled and looked up to the stars above, thinking about his days back with his loved one.

The days with his family, the Team Seven on how they would shout at his lazy sensei about being late, thinking of a way to see what behind their mask, how they decided this rival thingy on who the most powerful shinobi and all. Or back where he met the scarlet the first time. How he started to fall in love with her beautiful eyes that held loneliness and warm at the same times. How she would frowned with her red lips each time he order another ramen. How she would smile for his silly jokes.

"I miss you…" he murmured, eyes distant as he thought back the memories of him with her, "I miss your eyes when you look back at me. I miss your touch when she held me if I had a nightmare. I miss your smile when you heard my silly jokes even though they were foolish and stupid to be true. I miss your red lips that always greeted me in the morning…I miss the day back when we travelling away from the Fire Country, trying to find a way to escape from the ANBU. I miss the day when I propose you and you said yes. I miss the day where we change vows and kiss on the day of our wedding. I miss the day when you smile for the last time before I left you alone back in the Wave" tears streaming down from his eyes onto the metal rail on his balcony, "I miss you… God! How I miss you…" he choked, gripped the rail tightly until his knuckle turn white by the pressure he placed on it, panting slightly as he trying not to supress the pain he felt right now.

"I'm sorry…" he apologised, squeezing his eyes to prevent more of his tears falling down from his eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect. I'm sorry for not being there when you need. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise for you. I'm sorry" raising his hand to wipe the tears on his face as he struggled to regain his breath, "It always like this, each time I made a promise, I always fail to keep it. To Sakura, to Konoha, to you…" trailing of as he raised his head up to the night skies, "A promise of life time" he snorted, chuckled sadistically for his words, "Yeah, right. A promise of a stupid dead last" he laughed but slowly changed into a sob, crying for his failure.

"Stupid…"

Unknown to him, a pair of baby blue eyes watching him behind the door as he cried out his heart and the burden he felt all this time. Closing the door, the figure sighed and went back to bed as he watched the moon shined brightly from the window of the bedroom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** C-Chapter 1-15 u-up *sniff* I can't take it. I'm so cruel! Poor Naruto, don't worry foxy! You met your rose later. I know Naruto is kind of emotional in this but hell I would cried too if I in his situation. Maybe because I'm emotional kind of person but that's not the point. Just imagining yourself in his shoes. You've made many promises but you seem to fail to keep it. I know some people will like. Heck, that's just a silly promise but the promise is like more than that so please if you promise someone please do keep it or you'll felt regret and it will haunt you forever. Trust me, I know. As for the person who watched Naruto cried out that night, I think you know who it is.

Ta-da! Ryuu-chan. Aww… he's so cute. If you want mentally image on how Ryuu look. Let's see if I could describe it to you, he had dark raven hairs, slightly spiky like Naruto with a long bang at the side of his face, slightly tan skin, a pair of deep blue eyes but slightly darker than Naruto, he's five so he's height probably near Naruto thigh, he wore dark blue shirt with black short hugging his legs. So, basically he's cute! Use your imagination for him alright.

Oh, I forgot. I also want to promote a story entitle **'A promise of a life time'** by ** -Forever**. Please, Please read it. I really love the idea of the story and the way he write. If it isn't for his wonderful words I won't be continued this right now.

Please review for further chapter on LDG. This is Skylight96 sign off. *poof*


	17. The Meeting of Two Lost Brothers

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**The Meeting of Two Lost Brothers**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Daddy?..."

Snapping away from his thought, he looked up from his paperwork and turned to his little boy, smiling as he placed down the paper and gave him his full attention, "Yes, Ryuu-chan?"

Ryuu silenced, biting his lips nervously as he looked up to meet his eyes, "Are you alright? Your eyes are red." he asked, climbing the chair beside his daddy as his daddy chuckled and grinned sheepishly. Seriously, his daddy looked like he just come back from the dead. He wore bright orange shirt with yellow swirl sign at the side of his sleeves and a pair of blank baggy pant hugging his long legs. His blonde hairs that usually illuminated now dimmed along with his used glory and healthy tan, his eyes were now red and have bags underneath it as he tried to cover with his bangs.

"Ahh… Yeah. Just a little tired from this new set of paperwork Sakura nee-chan brought this morning that's all" he replied, looking down at the paper he been working on as he grabbed his brushed to continue his report "Maybe you could help me with this paper?" he asked, raising his eyebrows to his little boy, "I'll take you to the park after this if you help me…"

"HUMPH!" nodded the boy with a huge smile as he quickly took the finished papers and arranged it, putting it aside away from his daddy who was busy writing. Taking a glance of his son from the corner of his eyes, he smiled, looking back to the paper he worked on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Daddy!" waved Ryuu enthusiastically to his father who was sitting on the bench near the playground. The kids around the playground gasped in shock and quickly shifted their eyes to the raven boy who was waving at their Favourite Rokudaime. Snapping away from their wondrous thought, they quickly surround the boy like a school of piranhas, asking him questions about the Rokudaime.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked one of the boys, looking at the boy in wonder.

"U-Uzumaki Ryuu…" answered Ryuu shyly to the question asked by the scary looking boy, in his imagination anyway, glancing around the kids gathered around him nervously thinking that they may be out to eat him.

"Uzumaki? Are you related to the Rokudaime?" asked the brunette girl next to him, eyes sparkle with excitement causing the kids around him to look at him very intensively.

**Gulp!**

"Y-Yes…"

After a few minutes of silenced, finally a voice broke the tensed situation "Cool!" another boy exclaimed, quickly invited the shy raven into his group which causes the boy to smile and played with his newly gained friends. Naruto who watched the whole interaction between his son and the children of Konoha couldn't help but smiled warmly, waving back to Ryuu who was waved again at him along with his other friend before returning back to their playing. He sighed, raising his head up to watch the cloud float graceful on the beautiful skies.

"Naruto!"

The blonde blinked from his cloud watching and turned to meet a familiar looking silver haired jounin walking towards him with his favourite book, _I need to burn that book if he ever decided to read it in front of my kid again_ thought the blonde, frowning. Remembering how Kakashi decided that Icha Icha book are good for the child bed-time story and read it in front of his innocent boy which earning him three broken ribs and a bloody nose as his boy laughing for his jiji misfortune, assuming that his daddy was playing wrestling with his jiji like he playing wrestling with Sakura nee-chan which end up with a pool of blood he need to clean in the next morning, "Ah, Kaka-sensei. Didn't expect to see you here" he smiled, motioned him to take a sit next to him as he watched the children playing around the playground.

After making sure that the said jounin sat cosy on the bench next to him, he sighed, "What is it this time, Kakashi?" using his superior tone as he listened for the information delivered by his shinobi.

Closing the small blue book in his hand, the silver haired jounin looked up to the children playing around the playground, "The Kages decided to hold a meeting in the Land of Iron about the incident happened at Kumogakure that involved Sasuke who managed to capture Raikage brother, Killer B" he explained, looking at the little raven boy who was playing tagged with his friends with a small smile underneath his dark blue mask, "He demands Konoha to take action for this matter and probably declare war if we didn't"

"I see…" nodded the blonde, face calm like a trained shinobi as he fell deeply into his thought, "When is this meeting exactly?" he asked, smiling as he saw Ryuu looking back to him but instantly flattered when the boy turned away.

"Two weeks from now"

Naruto hummed as he thought about it, _Two weeks huh, the journey for me to reach Land of Iron will take almost five days so I have another nine days to prepare myself…_ he nodded mentally and turned to the silver haired jounin, "Kakashi… I want you to get me Shikamaru. Tell him to meet me tomorrow at lunch to discuss about the trip to Land of Iron and I also expect YOU to be ON time" smiled Naruto sweetly, leaking a few KI to make his point which receive an eye smile from the unaffected jounin, "Point taken"

"Good!"

With that he stood up, stretching out his stiffened body saying, "Ahh… I'm beat" earning a deep chuckled from his sensei who still sitting on the bench beside him, "You looked like you come back from dead" commented Kakashi to his messy and dull appearance. Naruto frowned at the words and shook his head, "Well, I guess I did" rolling his eyes sarcastically as he touched the eye bags under his red eyes, "Man, I look old"

"You should take care of yourself especially with a child of yours"

"I guess so…" he murmured, eyes shifted to the descend sun, signalling it was time for the moon to appeared, "Time's for me to go. See you in the morning" walking towards the raven boy as the jounin disappeared into a swirl of leaves, "Ryuu-chan, it's time to go home" called out Naruto to his raven boy.

"Okay, Daddy!" the boy smiled. Turning back to his friend, he bid goodbye and quickly runs back to his daddy as he took his daddy warm hand, walking their way home to their little apartment as the sun slowly descend behind them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Shushhh!**

The sound of dashing wind echoed loudly inside the white forest causing the snow to fall into the snowy ground by force. An orange blur dashed forwards from trees to trees as he looked up to the upcoming mountain known as _The Three Wolves_, a symbolic meaning for the Land of Iron in front of him, "We're here…" informed the lazy brunette, Shikamaru to the blonde Hokage. Naruto nodded, finally stopping in front of the two huge Samurai guard along with Kakashi and Shikamaru by his side.

Judging from the fiery red crimson cloak hugging his body and the obvious Hokage hat behind him, the guards instantly knew who he was but still required his name to follow the procedure placed by their leader. Naruto bow slightly in respect and introducing himself to the guards, "Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of the Konohagakure" The guards nodded and stepping aside to allow the Hokage to enter their snowy domain. Hokage thanked the guards and walked inside the huge tower along with his companion as the large gate slowly closed behind them.

The hallway echoed with the sound of their footstep, signalling their arrived to the huge Tower. Naruto sighed, pulling the cloak closer to him for warmth as he looked up to the huge wooden door in front of him. Seeing the slightly doubt on his student eyes, Kakashi smiled, patting his shoulder in support saying, "You alright, sport?" mimicking the tone of a father used to comfort his son.

Naruto frowned playfully and nodded with determination in his eyes, "I'm ready!" turning to give his companion his foxy smile, earning an eye smile from his sensei and a chuckled from his friend in returned. With that he took a deep breath and opened the huge wooden door, walking inside the dark meeting room with a well-practised calm face.

The Raikage who was busy frowning with his problem, looking up, glaring slightly as he watched the boy took his sit on the Hokage side, "So, you're must the snotty brat who managed to become Hokage and defeated the Akatsuki leader, Pein" said the Raikage of Kumogakure, A to him, "Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Yes, I am" smiling the blonde, ignoring the arrogant tone by the Raikage as he took his seat, "Pleasure to meet you as well, Raikage-sama" bowed slightly in respect as he glancing around the meeting room and bowed respectfully to the other Five Kages.

Ōnoki, The Tsuchigake of Iwagakure frowned and turned away, "Great, another young brat…" he mumbled, oblivious to the glare sent by the red auburn woman beside him for his disrespectful comments about the young Hokage. Naruto twitched a little but remained smiling, "Please to meet you too, Tsuchigake-sama" shifting his azure eyes to the lady beside him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto. I hope the Kage duties isn't cause any problem to you" smiled the Mizukage of Kirigakure, Terumi Mei to the blonde hokage, eyes sparkled with interest as she looked deeply into his, _Is she flirting me?_ Thought the blonde, raising his eyebrows with mild amused, "Oh! Not at all, milady. It's my dream to be the Hokage to protect my village and my shinobi" he answered, turning away from her eyes into the red haired man beside the fuming Raikage, "It's nice to see you again, Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara"

"Likewise, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto nodded with smile and turned his attention to the man in the middle of the meeting room, the home guest for their annual Kages Summit meeting, Mifune, "Shall we start?" he asked, linking his hands on top as he placed his chin.

Mifune, the general of the Samurai Country known as the Land of Iron nodded, "Very well" closing the light inside the room with six spotlight aiming towards the Five Kages and himself inside the room while the Five Kages guards standing on the second floor on top of their meeting room, monitoring any threat to their beloved Kages.

"We are here to discuss the incident that happening around the Shinobi Alliance two weeks ago. A secret organisation consists of ten powerful missing nin called the Akatsuki. Their goal is to capture all the nine tails bijuu in hope to find peace" read Mifune about a report he managed to gather from all the Five Great Nation, "Based from the report from the Hokage of Konohagakure, the Akatsuki leader known as Pein managed to attack Konoha in search for the Nine tails, Jinchuriki and at the same time, a newly members of the Akatsuki named Team Taka also launched an attack near west coast of Kumogakure for the Eight tail Jinchuriki, the Raikage brother, Killer B. It also written that the leader of the Team Taka was the former shinobi of Konoha, the last member of the Uchiha clan named Uchiha Sasuke" he finished, looking up to meet a pair of cold azure eyes of the God of Fire, "Am I right, Hokage-sama?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closing his eyes and nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment as he confirming the words read by the general, "From this report, it seems that Uchiha Sasuke had been declared as a missing nin and no longer carried the name Konohagakure for all his action between the other Great Nation?" asked Mifune again to the blonde Hokage.

"Yes…"

"WHAT?!" barked the Raikage, slamming his fist on to the desk, making a hole on the large desk due to anger consumed him. In reflex, the Five Kages guards quickly stood in front of the Kages, protecting for upcoming attacks from the other Kages guards. Naruto sighed and looked up to his companion in front of him, "Kakashi, Shikamaru" he called out, "Stay back. There's no need for protecting me. I'm fine"

Taking a glance at their blonde Hokage, they nodded and shushined away onto the second floor of the meeting room. The Mizukage nodded, telling her guards to stay back also, along with other Kages guards who quickly shushined away as they continued their meeting, ignoring the glare aimed at the Hokage by an angry Raikage. Mifune coughed and continued, ignoring how many money he need to spend for a desk "As I was saying, Uchiha Sasuke is declared as a missing nin and no longer have any connection to Konoha"

Raikage frowned, eyes glaring at the monitor, "That's stupid! I demand Konoha to take full responsible of what that brat do to Kumogakure!" he argued, shifting his blaring gazed to the Hokage, "I want that Uchiha whelp dead!"

Naruto silenced, eyes cold as he met the Raikage, "As Mifune-san said, Uchiha Sasuke is longer a shinobi of Konoha and all his action will longer in the name of Konohagakure. I understand your anger towards what he did in Kumo, but I guarantee you that I will do anything in my power to bring back your brother. Even if I had to die in the process" shocking the other Kages with his words.

"Why are you willing scarified your life for the traitor like him?" asked Ōnoki with mild interest, eyeing the young man with his eyes, "Why are you willing to take such risk in order to safe him from the Raikage rage?"

"Because he's my brother"

Terumi Mei eyes widen at the words, "Brother?..."

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, "That's right. My brother…" he murmured, slowly opened his eyes with determination flashed inside his blue eyes as he lifted his head towards a certain silver haired jounin with a smile, "My sensei once said, _Ninja who didn't follow the rules are called trash but for those who abandon their comrade are worse than trash… _Because of that, I would do anything to safe what are precious to me, my village, my people, my friends, my comrades. Those words are what kept me going. Until now, I never forget what he taught me and I really grateful for that…" earning an eye smile from his sensei before turning back to meet the Kages eyes, "And because of that I willing to die in his place if it would make you happy"

"Ch!" spat the Raikage, turning his head away from the blonde eyes in defeat, "Fine!"

Ōnoki smirked at the speechless Raikage, "Hmm? The Raikage finally lost his touch by a boy? That's interesting"

"Shut up, Gramp!"

"Hn!"

Mei sighed, glaring slightly at the two Kages who argued about pointless thing and shifted her gazed towards the silenced blonde man who fall deeply into his thought, _Hmm… Interesting_ thought the Mizukage, _I never thought I would find such a young man like him still exist in this dark world._

Gaara who was silenced all this time, slowly shifted his gazed to meet his friend eyes, "Naruto…" he called out to him, causing the blonde to blink and raising his head towards him, "Yes, Gaara?" he asked, giving a small smile signalling that he had his full attention.

"What are you going to do with the Uchiha?" voiced the red haired man, eyeing the blonde closely with his aquamarine eyes.

Hearing the slightly predictable question coming from his friend mouth, he couldn't help but grinned, "Now, that's a secret…"giving him a playful winked to ease his concern.

Gaara silenced, shifting his gazed away from him. Seriously, the blonde swore he could see the red haired man pouting. Now, that's history. Come on! Who on earth ever causing the mister-number-one-poker-face-beside-Uchiha to pout? That's right, it's him. The greatest Hokage in the Great Nation. Uzumaki Naruto, grinned the boy mentally for his victory with extra chibi of him dancing around him who laughing evilly as he stood tall on the Mount Fuji?

With that he chuckled for his stupid imagination and turned back to the sweat dropped general who listened to the Raikage and Tsuchikage debate. Parting his lips to say something, he stopped, sensing unknown chakra as his eyes quickly shifted to the growing Venus-trapped plants in the middle of the meeting room, _Akatsuki!_ Thought Naruto as he quickly took a kunai out from his sleeves, ready to fight with Kakashi and Shikamaru stood in front him, guarding him from upcoming attacks.

The Kages all in alert as they watched the plant slowly opened itself and revealed a half white man with a maniac grinned on his face, "AKATSUKI IS HERE~" he sang, "UCHIHA SASUKE IS HERE~"

Suddenly a yellow blur flashed in front of their eyes, watching as the Raikage gripped the neck of the white man and crushed it with his iron hand. Naruto eyes narrowed and looked up to the Raikage in amazed, _what a strength…_ thought the blonde as he returned his gazed back to the dead Akatsuki member lying on the floor, _So, you're here too huh? Sasuke…_

"That brat!" snarled the Raikage, eyes glaring in anger as he ran away from the meeting room into a flashed of yellow lights along with his other guards by his side, seeking the said Uchiha for revenge. Seeing the Raikage disappeared from the room, Naruto looked up, trying to stop the Raikage from killing his brother but was held back by the hand gripping on his shoulder, "Don't…" told red haired Kazekage, Gaara to his friend, "They here to catch you…" warning the blonde about the consequence if the Akatsuki ever managed to capture him.

"I know but I can't let him kill Sasuke. I need to talk to him"

"It's dangerous, Naruto-"

"Please…" begged the blonde, gripping the shoulder of his friend, his brother desperately. Eyes begging him to understand how important it was for him, a promise he desperately to keep, "Please Gaara… just this once, let me try…Please…"

… _Let me safe my brother_

Gaara silenced, falling deeply into his thought as he slowly let go off his gripped on his shoulder, _Why… Why are you doing this?... Is he especial to you?_ thought the Shukaku container as he nodded in defeat. Seeing the nod coming from his friend, Naruto smiled, squeezing the red haired shoulder in gratitude as he thanked him for understanding and dashed away with his companion into the battle field below them.

The sound of their rapid footsteps echoed loudly inside the hallways as they headed towards the centre hall where the battle occurred, slightly praying that they managed to arrive in time to stop them. Seeing the bright light coming from one of the Raikage guards name Shee, the blonde Hokage quickly raised his arms, shielding his azure eyes as he kept running towards the battle field.

"Chidori!"

A familiar voice shouted causing the blonde to stop and looked up to see his raven teammate dashed rapidly towards the raging Raikage who ready to kill him with his famous Lariat technique. _Shit!_ cursed the blonde as he quickly threw his seal kunai towards the centre of the clash.

Using the Flying Thunder God jutsu he learned from his wife, he transported himself in the middle of the two clashing shinobi and quickly blocked their attacks with everything he got. Kakashi who arrived a few seconds later gasped in horror as he watched his student transported himself in the middle of the raging shinobi, "NARUTO!"

**Splash!**

The lazy chunnin eyes widen in horror at the sight greeting him as he stopped beside Kakashi, lips parted as he breathed the name of his bleeding comrade in front of him, "Naruto…"

The said blonde hissed, blood streaming down from his lips as he looked up to the stunned Raikage in front of him with a small smile, saying, "Sorry… M-My body moves on itself" he apologised, eyes closing as he gritted his teeth in pain. There he was standing in the middle of the fighting shinobi with Chidori penetrated his back and arms raising to block the iron hand of the Raikage.

"Stupid!" the Raikage barked as he quickly pulled away his arm from the bleeding blonde in front of him, "What do you think you doing? Blocking the traitor of your own village! You could have died!" shouted A angry for his foolish stunt,

"L-Like I said before, I d-do anything to protect my loved one"

"Stupid!"

Naruto chuckled at the words and slowly turned his head to the raven man behind him who still had his left arm penetrated his body, "N-Nice to see you again, S-Sasuke…" whispered the blonde with a longing smile adorned on his lips. The Uchiha silenced and raised his head up to meet his azure eyes with the blonde blood splattered on his pale face. A pair of red crimson sharingan eyes glaring in anger and slightly guilt as he slowly pulled his arm out from his bleeding body.

The blonde moaned, gripping the wound on his abdomen as he slowly fell down to his shaky knees but instantly caught by the Hatake who glaring furiously at his former student. Naruto hung his head, hiding the pain behind his blonde locks as he gripped his sensei shoulder in support, "S-Sasuke…" he choked, coughing out blood as he slowly raised up to see him, "Please… l-let's go home, Sasuke…" raising his hand to grab him, "You don't need to fight anymore… everything will be alright, I promise you… please, j-just come back to Konoha, Sasuke. Everybody waiting for you…"

"Dobe-"

"Please…" Naruto pleaded, tightened his hold on his brother wrist, "Please, Sasuke… Let's go home…"

The Uchiha silenced, eyes flashed with conflict as he looked deeply into his eyes, eyes that shined with nothing but hope and longing as he pleaded… no begging for him to come home, back to the village that he betrayed years ago, back to Konoha. Squeezing his wrist slightly, the blonde smiled, waiting patiently for his answered, hoping for the best with blood streaming down from his warm smile.

_Why? Why are you still smiling even though it's hurt? Why are you still trying making me to go back to Konoha? Why can't you just give up?..._ thought Sasuke, taking a deep breath as he slowly parted his pale lips when suddenly a voice belonged to one of his team called out to him, "SASUKE!" Suigetsu barked, motioned towards the newly arrival reinforcement who were coming this way, knowing it's time to move out, "Shit!" cursed the Chidori user and quickly slapping away the hand on his wrist as he took his leave along with his team Taka.

Naruto gritted his teeth from the pain and looked up once again to his childhood friend, "Sasuke!" he shouted, hoping to get a glimpse of him before his disappeared into the shadows. Sasuke paused, glancing sideway to his brother, he smiled as darkness slowly surrounded him and vanished into the thin air.

_Wait for me…_

Naruto blinked at the voice whispered in the wind and looked up to the last place his brother ever stands before his disappeared into the shadows in hope of the voice belonged to him but a hand on his shoulder snapped his thought about the raven, causing him to turn and met his concern sensei eye, "Naruto?... You're alright?" he asked, looking down to the nearly healed wound on his abdomen from where the Chidori hit him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry…" smiling the blonde as he placing his hand on his sensei shoulder in returned and slowly raised himself up from the pool of blood below him. The Raikage who had been standing behind them, blinked and quickly walked towards the bleeding Hokage, "Hey, brat! You're sure you're alright? I can have Shee to take a look at your wound" asked A in concern.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, you don't have too. I'm sure I'm fine already" grinned the blonde as he placing his hand on the bleeding wound.

"Not a chance brat! I'm not taking a NO for an answer" argued the Raikage as he crossed his arms on his broad chest, glaring. Finding this is no way he could refuse the Kumogakure leader, he sighed and let his guard healed his wounds as his minds wondering about the voice he heard a minute ago…

_I'll be waiting…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Kyaaa~ Sasuke is back! This is chapter 16 of the LDG. So, what do you think? It's slight hazy huh? Yup, I know. It isn't my cup of tea kind of chapter. If you notice, the characters in here especially Naruto is kind of bipolar doesn't he? I mean, he change from serious into goofy just in a moment of minute. I mean dude! That's serious bipolar! Oh well, you can't be serious for too long especially with genetic likes him. They never could stay still for a LONG time. Plus, I'm not really good on the fighting scene, so sorry about that… :/

As for Sasuke, I had to admit. He maybe comes back to Konoha after all. I mean he's now in a conflict with himself. After managed to defeat Itachi and knowing the true story behind his betrayal, he understand how much the village meant to his beloved brother. Now, he couldn't choose whether to destroy Konoha for making his brother kill the entire clan and suffered for all this time or protecting the village that his brother love.

Oh! I want to thank to my sensei who I wouldn't write his name because it's a secret. A secret is what made a woman, woman right? *wink* That's all for now, this is Skylight96 signing off…

Please review for further chapter of LDG…


	18. Just A Human

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**Just A Human…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"YOU STUPID SON OF A-! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! RUNNING IN BETWEEN OF TWO CLASHING SHINOBI?! ARE YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I ACCIDENTLY KILL YOU?! DO YOU WANT KUMOGAKURE AND KONOHAGAKURE TO WAR AGAIN?! ARE YOU NUTS? WHAT IF-"

_Geez, he even worse than Iruka-sensei when I accidently change his shampoo with pink dye_, frowned the blonde mentally as his deep azure eyes followed the fuming Raikage pacing back and forth in front of the bleeding Hokage, babbling about his stupid stunts.

Naruto pouted and glanced down towards the blonde guard who just finished healing his wound, ignoring the words said by the Raikage, "Is he always like this?" he asked, hissing slightly at the pain as he raised his arms for him to bandage the healing gap on his abs, "Cause he kind of remind me of someone"

Wiping the salty sweat on his forehead, the blonde of Kumagakure looked up, smiling slightly at the bloody Hokage, "Yeah, he always likes this. It's normal for him. Don't worry about him" said Shee as he gave the bandages a final tug before wiping his bloody hands with a piece of cloth inside his pouch.

"Well, honestly I would be worry about my ears than his high blood pressure" grinned the blonde humorous as he zipped back his bloody jacket, "I definitely can't wait to see him burst with blood comes out from his face"

"What did you said?"

**Shit!**

The blonde Hokage gulped and slowly turned his head to see an angry Raikage who was cracking his knuckled with a sweet smile on his face, "Would you mind repeat that? I can't hear you clearly"

Naruto twitched at the massive KI emitted from A and sheepishly grinned, "A-Ah you see, I-I was talking about…"

"About?"

"W-Waterfall! Yeah, about waterfall. I definitely can't wait to see it….hehehe…"

Then suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something. Something dark that sent shivered down to his spine. Even the Raikage paused his beating at the feeling of this dark eerie chakra along with the other inside the meeting room, _W-What a dark chakra_ thought Naruto in horror as he slowly lifted up his face to see an unknown vortex appeared on the second floor of the meeting room, _What the-?_ Without wasting anytime, the Hokage quickly took out his kunai from his sleeve and threw it towards the vortex, earning a clash sound as it deflected the poison kunai he threw.

"My…my… it's that the way to welcoming your new guest" a voice chuckled as the sound of footsteps echoed as a dark figure slowly walked out from the vortex. In an instant, the guards stood in front of the Kages in order to protect their leaders from the unknown threat, _Shit! Another Akatsuki!_ cursed the scarecrow as he raised his hitai to reveal his Sharingan eyes, taking a kunai out from his pouch along with his companion, Nara Shikamaru by his side to protect their precious Rokudaime.

Naruto silenced as he stood up straight, glaring at the familiar looking cloak on its body. The red clouds of death, The Akatsuki. The figure chuckled as it glanced around the room, "So this is where the Meeting was, I've been looking all over the tower for it" it said, one red crimson eye looked towards the Five Kages behind its swirl orange mask.

"Uchiha Madara…"

The figure snorted and turned his attention to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Hokage, "Ah, Uzumaki Naruto. The Rokudaime of Konohagakure. I've looking everywhere for you" he smiled, eye glowing with madness as he looked deeply into the Hokage azure eyes, "So, you've heard of me. I'm not surprised though. Rumours spreading fast around here like wild fire"

"Could say the same thing to you too…"

"U-Uchiha Madara?" gasped Mei at the figure above them, "I-It can't be…" taking a step forwards to see him in disbelieved even Ōnoki eyes widen in shock as he looked up to see him, "It's impossible" he murmured. Beside him, Sabaku no Gaara silenced as he watched the orange masked figure with his cold eyes, "Why are you here?" he asked, coldness emitted from his voice.

Madara chuckled and looked towards the red haired Kazegake with mild interest, "I think my reason is clear. I'm here for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki" he said, slowly turning his eye to the blonde behind his guards, "but… because he had finally become Hokage, I can't simply kidnap him like others" smirked the Uchiha behind his swirl masked, shifting his gazed to the Kages below him, "I'm here to give you a choice. A choice that will change everything. A choice that one day will change the world"

"A choice you said?" A asked, raising his eyebrows in wondered as he waited for him to continue. The ancient Uchiha nodded, slowly sat down onto the cold ground as he watched them, "That's right. A choice. The Tsuki no Me project"

"Tsuki no Me? The Eye of the Moon?"

"That's right. The Tsuki no Me project. Have you heard about the Legend of the Sixth Path Sannin? The creator of all tails beasts. The true ruler of this world. It is said that long time ago, there was a battle, a battle between a God and a mortal human. In these battles, the God was beaten brutally and was seal inside the human body in hope that there will never be anymore destruction cause by the beast. He was the First Jinchuriki. The First Container of Tails Beast" told Madara as he closed his eye, falling deeply into his memories.

"It also said that The Sannin of Sixth Path has two sons. Each of his sons inherited one of his skills. One of his sons inherited the Eyes known as Rinengan, the eyes that control the realm between life and death while his other son inherited his body and will in hopes of finding peace like he always wanted. As years passed, his two sons quarrelled with each other, demanding to inherit the true power of Sannin. Seeing this, the Sannin couldn't help but make a final decision. A decision beyond any human mind could possibly think off. In his deathbed, he decided to unseal the beast that caged inside his body. The Ten-tails beast. The God he managed to beat. Unsealing the beast from his caged, he separated the Jūbi chakra into nine, known as the Nine Tails beasts. With that he used his last chakra and sealed the Jūbi into the Moon, hidden it away from humans reached while the Nine tails beasts were sent away into every corner of the world in hopes that one day, one of his descendant will managed to reunited his beloved Tails Beast and defeated Jūbi once and for all. Bringing peace back to this dark world"

Opening his eye, he looked up towards the stunned Kages, especially at the final bijuu he need to collect, the Nine-tails beast container, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto silenced as he looked deeply into his Sharingan eye, _The J__ū__bi_ he thought, eyes glaring at the masked man in front of him, _Is it true Kyuubi?_ he asked to his prisoner.

_**Yes…**_

Naruto gritted his teeth but silenced as he waited for his next words, "So, What it had to do with us?" he asked, crossing his arms on his broad chest, eyes watching his every move.

"So… I here to make a deal"

"A deal?"

"The Kyuubi in exchange for Peace" smirked the Uchiha underneath his mask, "How's that sound?"

"You're crazy!" barked the Raikage as he gritted his teeth in anger, "There's nothing such as Peace with that wicked plans of yours"

"What the Raikage said is right" Mei agreed as she glared at the masked Uchiha, "What kind of peace will you offer?"

Madara chuckled and leaned forwards a little to look at the Kages with amused flashed inside his only eyes, "A world free from Darkness and Pain. The Genjutsu World. Where people can live in harmony and never fear of being hurt anymore" he murmured with a tint of madness in his voice as he spread his arms and laughed maniacally, "A world where I'll be the one who control it!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Oh! Am I?" smirked the Uchiha as he glared at the dark skinned Raikage, "I don't think so" he chuckled sadistically for his words, "You see, my plan is just begin. The Eyes that I seek all this time are finally in my hands. The Eternal Sharingan, The Key of the Tsuki no Me project" shifting his gazed towards the stunned Hokage, "It's such a shame she had to been killed for this wonderful project. Such beauty didn't deserve to be shower with blood don't you think Hokage-sama?"

"W-What do you mean?"

He couldn't help but chuckled sadistically and shook his head in fake sympathy, "Tch… Tch… Don't tell me forget about your Goddess already, Hokage-sama" smirking as he looked deeply into the blonde widen eyes, "I wonder how the child of your after seeing his mother 'killed' in front of his eyes?"

A pair of deep blue eyes widen at the words as a gasp escaped from his parted lips, _No!_ He thought, tears falling down through his scars cheeks in horror and realisation, _it can't be!_ Something deep down inside his heart snapped, shattered into tiny pieces, leaving nothing but emptiness inside his soul. Then he saw it, red shadowing his mind and vision as anger rising body, covering his body with red fiery chakra of the Kyuubi. His usual warmth deep blue eyes now changed into bloody red eyes as his soul hunger for the man's blood.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Clash!**

In a blink of an eye, the blonde instantly attacked the Uchiha using the Flying Thunder God technique with his kunai tugged firmly in his bloody hand. Kakashi cursed and shouted at the blonde, "Naruto!" trying desperately to reach him but suddenly stopped by a white substance covering his body, _what the-?_

A gritted his teeth and glanced down to see a familiar looking face on the white substance, the Akatsuki he killed with his Lariat technique. Zetsu smirked and squeezed him, saying, "You're opponent is me" laughing maniacally as he started spreading around the Kages bodies and their guards.

:::::

"Is that the best you can do?"

"SHUT UP!"

Animalistic growled escaped from the blonde lips as he glared furious at the masked Uchiha with his dark red crimson eyes. There's nothing but red clouding his mind and eyes as he dashed forwards with his bloody kunai, desperately trying to shred the Uchiha blood with his hand, _I'll kill you! I'll kill you!_ his thought screaming over and over, exchanging punches and kicks among the two shinobi. Madara smirked behind his mask as he dodged another punched aiming towards his face, _Hn, He's good but…_ raising his arms to block another punched, _his actions clouding by his anger which made him opened and easy for the enemy to attack,_ kicking the blonde on his healing abs.

Naruto gritted his teeth and jumped backwards away from the Uchiha reached, pulling out his hand to his back as dark red crimson chakra accumulated on his hand to form a dark rasengan, "RASENGAN!" he shouted, dashing forwards with tear of anger and pain falling down from his eyes. Madara landed gracefully onto the ground ten feet away from the raging blonde and looked up to meet his fury eyes as he charging towards him with tremendous speed.

"NARUTO!"

**Bang!**

Kakashi gritted his teeth and raised his arms, shielding his eyes from the enormous force coming from the Rasengan, _Shit!_ he cursed, descending his arms to see the scene unfolded in front of him. Then suddenly out of the corner of his mismatch eyes stood a familiar figure among the smoke from the last attacked, Naruto. The blonde Hokage stood in the middle of the damaged room with blood streaming down from his bloody knuckled fists with eyes shadowed by his dirty blonde locks away from the world, hiding his sadness and pain.

"Naruto…"

Hearing the familiar voice coming from his sensei, the said blonde looked up to meet his mismatch eyes. Revealing nothing but a pair of empty azure eyes to the silver haired jounin, "Kaka-sensei…" he breathed out as tears falling down through his dirty scars cheeks, "I'm fail again ain't I?" he asked, shifting his empty gazed towards his bleeding hands, "It always like this… always… no matter how hard I try, I always fail" fisting his bloody hands with tears streaming down from his beautiful eyes, "Always…"

The others silenced as they watched the leader of Konohagakure known as the God of Fire, The Eternal Flames of Hope to the Fire Country, the man who defeat the leader of the most wanted organisation in the Alliance Country, Pein, falling to his knees onto the cold ground, crying his heart out for his failure. Even the usually cold Raikage and Tsuchikage couldn't help but softened as they gazed sadly at the fallen Kage in front of them. Mei, The Fearless Mizukage couldn't help but shed tears at words spoken by the Hokage including Gaara who fisted his hand in anger as tear fell down from his emotionless face.

"_**No matter how strong they are, they're still a human…"**_

Those words playing around everyone minds as the sound of heart-broken man cried echoed inside the destroyed room where there's nothing but hopeless filling the empty room, "Naruto…" the blonde raised his head up and looked deeply into his sensei eyes as the Copy-nin slowly pulled the crying blonde into a warm hug, "It's alright, Naruto. Everything will be alright" Kakashi murmured softly into his ear, rubbing the back of the Hokage soothingly to ease his sobbed, "You're did your best. It's alright, Naruto. Don't give up hope yet. I promise you, we'll bring her back safe and sound. I promise you"

"Sensei…"

_Thank you…_

"Kakashi!"

With that the two Konoha shinobi turned and was greeted by a panting brunette together with one of the Mizukage guards named Aoi who managed to capture one of the clone used to trap them during their invasion, "We managed to capture one of the clone from the Akatsuki member called Zetsu hiding behind the wall" reported Aoi to the Kages as Shikamaru tossed the struggling clone onto the floor in front of him.

The clone gritted his teeth and squirming around the tight chains of chakra surround him that unable him to shift his shape for his escaped. Wiping away the tears from his azure eyes, the Hokage stood up from the ground and emotionless walked towards the prisoner, eyes fill with coldness and darkness as he glared at the disgusting white clay-clone in front of him, kneeling down to grab the chin of the prisoner roughly, "What are you doing hiding behind these wall?" he asked, tighten his gripped on his chin, making him to face his cold, anger eyes.

The clone groaned and chuckled sadistically at the words spoken by the Hokage, "What's the matter?" the clone asked, "Scare that everyone knows how pathetic the God of Fire is? Crying over his failure of saving his precious one?"

That piece of-!

Raising his hand to punch the smirk on the clone lips, he stopped, glancing backwards towards the hand on his shoulder belonged to the Raikage of Kumagakure as he gazed sadly into his eyes, "That's enough, brat" said A as he lifted up his tan hand away from the Hokage shoulder, "Let's us take care of this piece of shit while you go rest up. Seriously kid, you looked like you just come back from hell"

"What Raikage said is right, Uzumaki-san" supported Mei as she took a step forwards to reveal herself into his sight, "Let's us take care of the clone and extract any information about the Akatsuki" smiled the auburn Mizukage softly at the blonde, "Just rest…"

"That's right, boy. You look like you about to pass out any moment now" smirked Ōnoki beside the smiling Mizukage smugly. Even Gaara agreed to the decision, saying, "That's right, Naruto. Leave this to us"

Naruto silenced and slowly placed down his hand to his side with a soft chuckled, _true leader never shown their feeling or people will called you weak_, lifting up himself from the cold ground beneath him, _I guess I'm not a true leader after all…_

"Alright…"

Naruto stood up straight and turned to the Kages with a warm smile adorned of his lips, "Thank you…" as darkness slowly shallow him and fell into the darkness of his consciousness. In an instant, the Silver Fang of Konoha quickly capture the fallen Hokage into his arms, lowing the tired blonde onto the ground slowly as he used his laps to support his student head for him to sleep the tiredness away, "Sweet dream, Naruto"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dream?…

Where he ever heard it before? A word that he no longer experience. A word that no longer exist in his life. A word that gone with her. Just a simple word that leave nothing but hollowness in his soul.

What's that sound?...

A pair of deep blue eye slowly opened, greeted by the familiar beautiful blue skies as the sound of soothing oceans hits the shore entering his ears.

An ocean?...

With that, he slowly got up from the sandy ground and glanced around the unknown places, a beach. On his side was a beautiful deep blue sea plane, stretching out through the horizontal with its beautiful colour. Standing up from the ground below him and he turned around, looking for someone in this beautiful, calming place. Then, a beautiful voice touched his ears causing him to turn to his left…

"_I know that you're hiding things"_

"_Using gentle words to shelter me"_

"_Your words were like a dream"_

"_But dreams could never fool me"_

"_Not that easily…" _

He gasped, eyes widen at the red haired maiden walking down the shore line with her beautiful silk white dress hugging her body as the soft ocean breeze gently blew passed them, caressing his scars cheeks as he watched her…

No! It can't be…

"_I acted so distant then"_

"_Didn't say goodbye before you left"_

"_But I was listening"_

"_You'll fight your battles far from me"_

"_Far too easily"_

One step onto the other, he slowly make his way towards the singing goddess in front of him. Desperately trying to reach her…

"_"Save your tears cause I'll come back""_

"_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door"_

"_But still I swore"_

"_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages"_

"_Shouting might have been the answer"_

"_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart"_

"_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart"_

Hikari!

Lips parted as he screamed her name….

"_Though a thousand word"_

"_Have never been spoken"_

"_They'll fly to you"_

"_Crossing over the time and distance holding you"_

"_Suspended on the silver wings…"_

No! Hikari!

Panting heavily as the goddess walking away further and further away from him, slowly disappear from his sight…

"_And a thousand words"_

"_One thousand confession"_

"_Will cradle you"_

"_Making all the pain you feel seem far away"_

"_They hold you forever…"_

**Thump!**

He fell, falling down onto the sandy ground beneath him as he groaned tiredly from the running. He panted, raising his head desperately to catch the last glimpse of her. The goddess stopped, slowly turning her head, meeting his deep azure eyes with her red ones with a soft smile which cause his eyes widen in shock as he reached out his hand to her, saying her name one last time as white fog surrounded him…

Hikari…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Chapter 17 up! *frown* Man, I think I'm writing is worse than before. I don't why but I'm starting to lose my touch as the story goes further. It's weird to see the scene change from funny to serious to angst to emotional to serious and to funny again. Maybe it is because I'm so desperate to end it *wonder* God, I need to lose up a little. I can do that if you would review it for it *puppy eyes* please review for further story (If you want to but I would love to read it from you reader). Anyway the song in this chapter is '1000 words' for FFX-2 OST sing by Koda Kumi. I really like the song.

Please visit my art for this story or some drawing I've make in my Devianart. The link is on my profile. Go and watch it out. This is skylight96 roger and out! *poof*


	19. Just a little further

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 18:**_

_**Just a little further…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Naruto!"

A gasped escaped from his lips as he jerked away from his dream, sweating heavily. Then a warm sensation touched his shoulder, causing him to lift up his head towards the concern silver haired jounin in front of him, "Are you alright?" he asked, giving him a glass of water for him to drink. Naruto nodded slowly and murmured thanks as he took the given glass, drinking it to moist his dried lips. Giving a sigh in relief, he looked up, glancing around the unknown room in wonder, "Where am I?" he asked, placing the bottle down onto the nightstand beside him.

"You're in one of the guest room" answered Kakashi as he sat beside the blonde on the bed, "You're fainted from chakra exhaustion after your 'little' sparring with Madara so Mifune had ordered his guard to clear out any available room for you to rest" smiling softly underneath his mask as he ruffled the blonde locks affectionately like a doting father.

Naruto pouted at the gesture and grinned, "Man, I'm must beat up if I faint"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded in agreed, "That's right. You look like you just come back from hell. You've been sleeping for two days straight"

"Two days?" gasped Naruto in shocked, "What happen to the Kage Summit Meeting?"

"They said they will postpone it to another day"

Naruto frowned and shook his head, "Man, that's suck. I wonder how much cost I'll have to paid to Mifune for all the destruction I cause during the meeting"

"Nah, he won't mind. He actually thanked you for saving the tower from the Akatsuki"

_More like destroying it_, thought the blonde frowning, mentally of course and give him an amused smile, "Well then, said to him it was my pleasure to help the innocent" _Man I sound like a superheroes in one of the comic Ryuu always read. _

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in"

The door opened and revealed one of the Samurai guards, "Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san" he bowed slight in respect, "Lord Mifune requested me to call you to the dining room for breakfast" with that he closed the door of the room and walked away, leaving the two shinobi alone.

Naruto blinked and sighed, got up from the comfy bed towards the pouch on the table, "I hope it's not about the bills I have to paid" unsealing the scroll to pull out a fresh black neck-turtle shirt for him to wear, "cause seriously, my saving is that its danger zone since I have to save my whole year supply of ramen Ryuu. Man, could that boy eat" shaking his head amused as he walked out from the room with his sensei. Kakashi chuckled at the words and walked down the hallway towards the dining room as they chatted all their way there.

::::

"Finally! We've been wondering when you're about to wake, sleeping beauty" grinned A at the Hokage who just arrived in the dining room. Naruto blinked and pouted, kind of offended by the words 'sleeping beauty' in the sentence, "Well, sorry for the long slumber. I can't find my prince charming to kiss me" sticking out his tongue playfully at the Raikage, showing his immature attitude as he walked around the table.

Mei chuckled and shook her head amusedly at the two Kages, "Well. Thanked goodness you're alright, Uzumaki-san. We've been worry about you" smiled the Kirigakure leader who was busy talking with her guards. Ōnoki snorted and smirked, "Hn, really mature, boy!" saying about his childish attitude as he took a sip of his morning tea.

Naruto twitched but silenced at the comment and shifted his azure gazed to meet a pair of warm aquamarine eye belonged to his childhood friend, "Hey, Gaara" greeted the blonde as he took a seat beside his friend and secretly (or not secretly since Gaara decided to ignore it) took a piece of the Kazekage eggroll into his mouth, "Man, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for two day straight"

Mifune chuckled and nodded as he motioned his guards to bring some food to the hungry Kage in front of him, "It's good to see you well, Hokage-sama" bowing slight at the God of Fire. Naruto turned to the leader of Samurai and bowed in returned, "Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Mifune. I really appreciate it. Though I'm sorry for the destruction I cause back at the meeting room" grinned the blonde sheepishly as he scratched the back of his blonde locks shyly.

"Ahh… It's alright, Hokage-sama. No harm done"

"Hehehe…" Naruto blushed and proceed to eat his breakfast along with the others Kages and guards, "So, I heard that meeting will be postpone due to this 'little' incident…" he started the conversation, eyes glancing around the Kages, "I hope it would not affect to any of our Alliance"

Mei blinked and shook her head, "Oh! Not at all, Uzumaki-san. In fact, we decided to work together to stop Madara plan from becoming reality" smiled the auburn woman slightly at the blonde Hokage.

"You mean the Tsuki no Me project?"

"That's right, brat!" nodded A at the statement, "We finally being able to extract information from the clone your guard managed to capture and based from the information we managed to locate his base" explained the Raikage as he gave the blonde in front of him reports on the information they gather, "It said that the main base is located near the Great Sea between Five Great Nation which we estimate it at the small island called, Demon Island for it geography terrain which have old huge back bone of so-called demon matched with the vision inside the clone memories" referring to the red circle on the Nation map.

"Beside that we also managed to find more information about the Tsuki no Me project" it was Gaara turned to inform the Konohagakure leader, "Based on the report, it said that there a statue known as Gedo Statue that extract bijuu chakra like the one they used to extract Shikaku from me" explained the red haired Kazekage as he linked his hands in deep thought, "This Gedo Statue is one of the most important key for the Eye of the Moon project since the Statue itself is the replica of the Ten-tails beast which the Akatsuki trying to bring it to live with all the bijuu chakra. So far they managed to capture at least seven bijuu and it seems that Raikage brother, Killer B is still nowhere to been found since he escaped from the Akatsuki last attack"

A gritted his teeth at the name of his brother, "That brat!" he growled, eyes burning with flames which promised severe punishment for his foolish brother, "If I get my hands on the brat neck. I'll kill him" Somewhere around the Great Nation, a large dark-skinned man sneezed and looked up to the blue skies in wonder, _why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?_

Naruto sweat dropped at the KI that the Kumogakure leader leaking and continued to read the report in his hand, "So, If we destroy the Gedo Statue. We can stop him from unseal the Ten-tails from its cage and the Tsuki no Me project will go down to the drain right?"

"Yes, but that just our estimation. We don't know whether it's true or not" said Ōnoki as he shifted his attention to the young Hokage.

"It's worth a shoot"

Kakashi opened his jounin vest and give another report to him, "We also managed to locate the location where he kept Hikari inside the base. It's seems that he locked her out in the deepest room on the north side of the base" reported the jounin as he let him read it, "Based on the information we gathered so far, there's nothing indicate that she fine or not. It only revealed where the location is and the way out from the base"

That caught the blonde attention, the name of his love and quickly read the report by his sensei, "North side of the base huh?" he wondered and glanced at the report as he read it through, "That's good. At least we know where she is" smiling slightly as he looked up to the Copy-nin in gratitude, "Thank you, sensei"

"No problem, Naruto"

Naruto nodded and placed the papers down, looked up at the Kages with determination, "That's settle then, we will launch an attack to the Akatsuki based and destroyed the Gedo statue to stop the Tsuki no Me project from coming a reality" he said, face calm and emotionless like a true leader, "Do you have an objection?" seeing the 'no' from all of the Kages and guards, the Hokage smiled and bowed in respect, grateful for their support "Then, let's begin!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hokage-sama. There a message from the Mizukage of Kirigakure"

Raising his head up from the scroll he's writing on, he smiled at one of his shinobi and took the message, "Ah, thank you Izumi" thanking his shinobi, with that Izumi bowed and walked out from the Hokage office, leaving the leader alone in his room.

Naruto leaned back on his chair and opened the envelope from the Mizukage, "So, they finally ready to launch an attack huh?" murmured the blonde as he continued to read the message.

It had been two weeks since the Kages Summit at the Land of Iron and they finally agreed to launch an attack on the Akatsuki based with the help of other Kages in the Alliance. Raikage, Kazegake and Tsuchikage saying that they finally prepared their team to help with the mission, even they decided to join the team themself which Hokage couldn't help but smiled in gratitude for their cooperation. Not only that, Tsunade who had been coma for several months now had finally awake and also help them in preparation for their attacks, supplying medical kit and extremely poisonous poison to use in battle.

Folding the paper and put it back into the envelope, he snapped his finger for his ANBU guard, "Bear-kun, please call Kakashi and Shikamaru immediately. I would like to have a word with them" he said, placing down the envelope as he continued to do his unfinished report.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

A few minutes later, the door opened and revealed two most wanted shinobi by the Hokage, "I've been waiting for you" smiled Naruto as he looked up from his finished report to meet them, "I hope I'm not disturb any of you"

"Oh! Not at all, Hokage-sama" smiled Kakashi as he gave his student his famous eye-smile, "I've been wondering when you'll called us" supported by the lazy chunnin beside him who nodded in agreed.

"So, the Kages finally prepared for the attack huh?" asked Shikamaru as he noticed the Kirigakure sign on the envelope beside the Hokage which received a nodded in returned for his confirmation from the blonde in front of him, "That's right. Hatake Kakashi! Nara Shikamaru! I want you two to team up with me along with Five Kages as the Captains for this mission and destroy the Gedo statue at any cost" explained the Hokage as he linked both of his hands on top of his desk with seriousness on his face, "I'll leave the mission to you. Do you agree to take this S-rank mission?"

"Hai!"

With the blonde nodded and closed his deep blue eyes in relief and gratitude for their cooperation, "Alright. Meet me at the Konoha gate first thing in the morning. Dismissed"

The shinobi bowed and shunshined their way out from the office for the Hokage to continue his works. Taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, turning his chair towards the view of Konoha behind him as he watched the beautiful skies with hope and a warm smile adorned on his lips, "Just a little further, my goddess. I'll be there. I promise" gripping the silver necklace on his neck as the gentle breeze touched his skin, the reminder of his love.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Area 21 clear!"

"Roger! Thanks Dog-breath!"

"No problem, Foxy"

**Click!**

Naruto sighed in relief and looked up towards the entrance of the base, _this is it!_ He thought, glanced back to his companion behind him, giving a thumb up as a signal, "Here I go!" throwing his kunai towards the front entrance which cause the Zetsu clones near the entrance to walk towards the unexpected kunai to investigate, "Flying Thunder God Technique!" murmured the blonde, transporting him at the clones and caught them as he flashed back to the forest, leaving no evidence of the attack as his team consists of the Five Kages along with his trusted companion, Kakashi and Shikamaru tied the clones up and hide it way from the view.

"Team Alpha proceeds!"

"Hai! Byakugan!" nodded Hinata as she used her bloodline to scan the entrance for any threat, "Entrance clear!" said the raven girl through the radio.

"Roger!"

With that the Kages dashed forwards towards the entrance into the base, running down the hallway as the Head of the Plan, Naruto lead the way with Shee, one of the Raikage guard beside him as his Intel to sense any threat along the way. Behind him stood the other Five Kages, all in their shinobi attire for the mission along with Kakashi and Shikamaru who guards the back. Looking up to the long and dark hallway, the blonde Hokage turned to his partner beside, "Shee, status!" he asked, taking out kunai ready for the fight.

"Three clones at two o'clock!"

"Roger!"

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

The sound of three clones who scouting around the area fell down to the cold ground with kunai stabbed on their chest echoed inside the dark hall, accompanied them as the sound of their footstep echoed along the way. Ignoring the dead bodies on the floor, they kept going down the hall. Running along the route they took with one goal placed inside their mind, destroying the Gedo statue.

"How much further the Gedo statue is?"

"Not far, turn to the right!"

"Alright!"

Then something caught the Hokage eyes, _Shit!_ he cursed, stopping suddenly as he throw three of his poison kunai at the shadow beside him.

"DUG!"

**Swosh! **

Naruto gritted his teeth and raising his arms up to block the dust and rumble from the wall above them from his sight where the large lion-like creature swung his paw at the wall beside him. The creature roared and dashed towards them with its dark long claws extended to attack them. Seeing this, the blonde Hokage raised his hands, making his famous T hand-sign saying, "Kage bunshi no jutsu!" as ten of his clones emerged from the smoke and attacked it. The real one silenced, watching the fight carefully as he waited for the poison to work, slowing the beast movement for him to attack.

Turning his head back to his companions behind him, he flashed them a grin, saying "Go ahead! I'll take care of this 'little' monster" and dashed forwards with a kunai in his hand, allowing the other to escape. The beast roared loudly and swung his heavily big paw, dismissing the clones attacking it. Naruto dodged and jumped forwards at the beast with huge orb of wind chakra on his hand, the jutsu he won a bet by Tsunade, the jutsu that his father tried to complete, "ODAMA RASENGAN!" he shouted, slamming the huge orb onto the beast chest.

**Bang!**

Naruto panted, landing on the ground gracefully as he looked up to the fallen beast in front of him, breathing heavily as he slowly got up to his weak knees, _there's something about this place_ thought the Konoha leader, glancing around the place for other threat, _it's too easy_ as he walked down the hall that leads to the north side of the base, _it's like they knew we're coming._

Then he stopped, turning his head behind him as glared at the shadows above him, "I know you're there! Show yourself!" taking his kunai out from his sleeve as he blocked the familiar sword and kicked his opponent away to distance themselves.

"Hn, just I expected from a brat like you"

Naruto eyes narrowed at the ex-sword men of Kirigakure in front of him, "Hoshigaki Kisame" he murmured, earning a grin from the Akatsuki for mentioning his name, "I didn't expect you to be here" slowly reaching for the katana behind him.

Kisame chuckled and raised his Samehada, pointing to the blonde Hokage, "Well, I love to make my grand entrance more dramatic" grinning madly as he dashed forwards, swinging his beloved Samehada at him.

**Clash!**

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked up to meet a pair of grinning amber eyes as he blocked another attack from the ferocious shark, dodging as he landed the wall beside him with a blue wind chakra covering his katana, a technique he learned from Asuma sensei before he's died, "Wind Technique: Air Slicer!" dashing forwards as he swung the katana, creating a huge force of wind which knock off the Akatsuki shark away to the wall behind him with enormous force with a crack.

Kisame groaned at the impact and looked up to the blonde with a smugly smirk, "Is that the best you can do, kid? I was expecting more from where it comes from" said the sword man as he rose to his feet with his sword attached to the side, walking towards the Hokage as he massaged his shoulder, " Man, that's hurt but not so much pain that you about to suffer!" dashing forwards as he swung his sword aiming for the blonde head. Naruto dug and transported himself behind him using the Flying Thunder God technique with Rasengan on his hand, ready to attack.

"RASENGAN!"

A huge explosion exploded inside the huge hallways, shaking the ground beneath it for its enormous force as a large cloud of smoke obscured their sight.

_**Look out!**_

**Clank!**

"Not bad kid!" smirked the Akatsuki at the blonde defended as he pushed the blonde with enormous force causing him to stumble the wall behind him with a sword aiming to his throat. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and looked up to meet his amber eyes with his own, "You're foolish, you know that?" said Kisame as he leaned closer, eyes glaring slight at him "Don't you see what Lord Madara trying to do? He's trying to save us all" pulling away as he looked at a pair of deep azure eyes in pity, "You should just surrender yourself to us. You should let us complete our Tsuki no Me project"

"What do you mean 'save us all?" asked the blonde Hokage, eyes narrowed as he glared at the Kirigakure missing nin in front of him, "There's nothing such as saving us all with a world fill with nothing but illusion. A world full of lies" glaring furiously as red flashed inside his usually deep blue eyes, "A world that you used to escaped from your harsh reality!"

**Slap!**

Naruto groaned and spitted out the irony taste inside his mouth from the slap as he turned back his head to face the angry shark in front of him, "Don't said like you know everything about the world, kid. You're nothing but worthless plankton inside this huge ocean" grabbing the Jinchūriki chin harshly, to meet him, "You're lucky I'm not supposed to kill you right now" smirking slightly as he let him go, "Beside you're going to die anyway along with your friends and those beautiful goddess of yours"

"W-what?"

The sound of huge explosion caught his ears, causing the ground to shake tremendously at the force as his opponent disappeared into the shadow, leaving the blonde alone in the crumple hall, _Shit!_ He cursed, quickly dodging the falling down ceiling as he dashed towards the exit. Avoiding the falling rocks as much as he can, he clicked on the radio on his neck, warning his team about the upcoming disaster as he heading towards one particular room on the end of the hallway.

"Red Fox to Team K, do you copy?!" panting heavily as he jumped away from the huge rocks falling above him as he waited for them to answer his call.

"…This is Silver! Red Fox, where are you?!" a familiar voice answered his called from the radio.

"No time to explain!" panted the blonde as he run down the hallway, "Listen to me! It's a trap! I need you to get out from here quickly!"

"What about you?!"

"Don't worry about me! Just get out!"

"But-"

**Click!**

Naruto gripped the radio on his neck and throw it away, crushing by the falling ceiling as he run down the route he took with one goal in his minds, to find the goddess. **Faster! Faster! Faster!** His thought screaming loudly inside his head, encouraging his feet to go faster along the stony hall towards the room at the end of the hall.

_Just a little further!_

There's no more rock falling…

_Just a little further!_

There's no more ground shaking…

_Just a little further!_

There's nothing but her in his mind…

"HIKARI!"

He shouted, slamming the door opened as he reached the destination. Taking a step inside the room, he glanced around, looking for anything that indicated she's here. Anything. Then suddenly out of the corner of his deep blue eye, he saw a glimpse of red silky hair, the same hair of his love one. With that he turned to the corner of the dark room, lips parted slightly as a gasp escaped from his lips at the sight greeted him.

There she was lying untouched on the cold stony bed with eyes closing from the world around her, his goddess. Without wasting any time, he instantly went to her side, touching her pale face as he gazed longing at her, "Hikari…" he murmured softly and gathered the unconscious beauty into his arms as he hide his face on her beautiful crimson locks, savour the rosy scent he been craving for.

"It's alright, my love. I got you…"

_**Kit! Look out!**_

Naruto blinked and looked up to the falling rocks headed their way. The blonde eyes widen in shock at the huge rocks aiming towards them and quickly leaned his body to her, covering her beautiful body with him as the rocks fell onto of them, buried them underneath the rocks and dirt of the base…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** C-Chapter 1-18 i-is u-up! *sniffle* I can't believe it! I finally reunited the two couple! *sniffle* but… I feel ashamed to myself. This is one of my not-best chapters of the story. Seriously, I don't really good with fighting scene and I used too many time skip for it to get to my main goal of this chapter, the reunite of the two God and Goddess. Sorry, if it's terrible and kind of hazy or bipolar or too short or whatever bad you think about this chapter. I really sorry for it. *bow* please review for further chapter, this skylight96 signing off. *poof*


	20. I'm Home

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**I'm home…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ground shaken as the huge cave crumpled down to earth, buried anything in it into dirt. Kakashi leaped to the tree near the hidden cave and turned around to see the entrance cave closed by the huge boulders as huge cloud of dust shadowing his sight. Shikamaru shushined his way beside him and looked at the entrance with hope, "Do you think he make it?" he asked, voicing the doubt in his mind as he shifted his gazed to the jounin beside him.

Kakashi couldn't help but silenced, even he didn't know the answer for his question, _He'll make it_ thought the silver jounin as he crossed his fingers behind his back, praying. Then suddenly out of the corner of their eyes, an enormous blast exploded at the entrance, opened the closed gap again as a figure walked out from it, clouding by the dust.

The figure stopped and fell down to its kneed as the breeze slowly blew away the dust from their sight, showing them the bleeding Hokage with a beautiful maiden in his arms. Naruto groaned in pain and coughed out blood, splattered it onto the ground as he fell down to earth along with her by his side. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see his companions circling around him in concern, "S-save her…" he choked, pointing to the lifeless scarlet beside him, "Save her please…" as darkness slowly shallow him from consciousness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Is seems she's fall into a coma…"

_Huh?_

"What about injuries? Does she's have injuries that cause her to fall into this states?"

"No. From what I observed is that she had been cast by a powerful genjutsu that cause her to fall into this state. It's so powerful that I suspect it from an old ancient Genjutsu technique called Eyes of Prison from the Uchiha clan. An ancient jutsu that traps people mind inside their bodies permanently and leave them lifeless until death. The only way to wake her up is by going inside her mindscape and leads her back to conscious"

"How do we do that?"

"There's only one person who can wake her up"

"Who?"

"…Sasuke"

Kakashi and Tsunade blinked at the sudden answer and turned to the bed beside them, looking as the blonde slowly opened his deep blue eyes. Naruto moaned slightly at the sunlight piecing his eyes and blinked away the blurriness as he turned his head to the side with a soft smile, saying, "Am I right, ba chan?" he asked, tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"Yes, that's right"

Naruto nodded in understand and slowly got up, placed his hand on his bandaged ribs as he pushed himself up, wanted to face them. Kakashi quickly by his side as he helped the blonde sat up on the bed and placed another pillow supporting his back, "How are you feeling?" he asked in concern, lying the blonde gently on the pillow behind him.

"Ngh… I'm fine just a little ache that's all" answered Naruto as he faced the two shinobi, "How long I've been out?" he asked, placing his hands on his laps with a light hiss.

"Two weeks now"

"Two weeks?" Naruto blinked in slightly shocked, turning his attention to the former Hokage, "Then who take care of the village while I was out?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. Shikamaru had it covered"

Hearing the name of the prodigy from the Nara clan, he sighed in relief, knowing his beloved village is in a good hand, "That's good" smiling softly as he turned to other person lying on the bed next to him. His eyes gazed longingly at the scarlet sleeping beside him with sun streaming down to her beautiful face, giving her innocent and angelic looks, "How is she doing?" he asked, looking up to the Head of Medic in Konoha, "She doesn't hurt is she?" concern that he might hurt her during the explosion he made for them to get out from the cave, thanks to Kyuubi.

Tsunade smiled and shook her head, "No. She's fine. Don't worry"

"Thanked god" sighed the blonde in relief as he lifted his head up to the ceiling with a soft smile, "I scare I might hurt her" closing his eyes as he took a moment for himself, erasing the unwanted memories. They eyes softened as they watched the Hokage, feeling the love he shown on his calm face with a warm smile adorned on their, seeing he finally at peace after all this time. A real smile shows across his lips as he let out a deep breath in relief.

"It's alright, Naruto. She's safe now"

"Yeah…"

Tsunade chuckled and sat beside him on the bed, "You sound like an old man, brat" she teasing, pointing at the tint of blush on his tan cheeks for her words, "C-Cut it out, ba chan" pushing away the hand on his cheeks as he turned away to cover his face. Kakashi chuckles at the blonde's antic and turned back to his former sensei lying on the bed, "So, only Sasuke can wake her up huh?" he wondered, turned back his head to the two blondes in front of him sadly.

Naruto silenced and nodded solemnly, "That's right. Only he can entered someone mindscape with his Sharingan" answered the blonde as he closed his eyes in regret, "I remember the first time he ever entered my mind. The day where we're ambushed Orochimaru lair" opening his eyes as he looked deeply into their eyes, "He used his Sharingan on me and interact with the Kyuubi inside me"

_**Hn, I remember that COCKY BRAT! Acting ALMIGHTY like I give a-!**_

_Kyuubi!_

_**WHAT?!**_

_Shut up, will ya? I'm trying to concentrate here!_

_**CHE! FINE!**_

"What about Kakashi? He's has a Sharingan" asked Tsunade as she shifted her hazel eyes to the silver jounin beside her.

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask and sighed, "Although I have a Sharingan, I can't possible entered someone mindscape without another one. It needs to be balanced so I can be in and out of the person mind safely. If not, I might been trapped inside their minds eternity"

"That's right" agreed Naruto to the jounin explanation, "It's too risky. We don't need another person to fall asleep by the genjutsu"

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly, "But what we supposed to do? Kidnapped the Uchiha brat to Konoha? As much as pleasant it sound but this is Sasuke we dealing about? He's an S-rank criminal!" exclaimed the Godaime worriedly, "What would the elders and Kages think if we do that?"

Naruto frowned at the word 'kidnap' seriously? They?! Kidnapping the Uchiha? What the-?, "We're not kidnapping Sasuke, ba chan. We just have to find him and reasoning with him. Have a little faith on the man will ya?"

"Faith? Naruto, what if he declined it? Then what we're going to do? Force him?"

The blonde shook his head in denial, "No. He won't do that" eyes determined as he looked into her, "I know he won't. I know him…"_ I know he will be back… I believe in him…_

Tsunade opened her mouth to protest but slowly closed it in defeat, _You just have to say that words didn't you?_ She thought, frowning as she sighed in defeat for the blonde words, "Fine! Do what you want!" crossing her arms on her busty chest as she turned away.

Naruto silenced and couldn't help but smile in gratitude, eyes warmth as he gazed into her, "Thank you…" thanking her for understanding then turned to his sensei with a warm smile, eyes shining with hope as he remember the whisper he heard at the Kages Summit.

"Whatever"

Kakashi chuckled to ease the awkward silenced and stood up from the chair he's occupied and placed his hands in his pocket lazily, "Well, it's getting late. You should rest now"

Naruto blinked and turned to the window beside him as the sun slowly set down into the horizontal, "Ah. That's right. You guys must be busy tomorrow" smiling softly as he turned his head back at his sensei and the former Hokage, "Thank you for being here with me"

"Nah, it's at least for me to do as your sensei" smiled Kakashi as he ruffled the blonde hairs affectionately with warmness in his eye, "Sleep well, Naruto" _I believe in you…_

"You too, Kaka-sensei. Tsunade ba chan" _Thank you…_

"Night brat!" _Your welcome, Naruto…_

With that, the door shut, leaving the blonde alone with his wife. Naruto silenced and turned his gazed to lonely figure beside with a warm smile. Turning his body to the side of the bed, he stood up. Hissing slightly at the cold floor touched his ached feet. He gripped his hands on the railing and pushed his body up, walking slowly to the other bed.

His hand slowly stretched out, touching the soft pale skin of her cheek as he caressed it lovely, feeling the skin he desired to touch again after all this time, "It's alright love, I will find a way to bring you back" he murmured softly with sadness and warmness in his deep azure eyes, "Then, we can be together again, you, me and Ryuu. Together" leaning down to catch the soft lips of her with his, missing the softness on her lips against him.

"I've miss you"

Tears fell down onto her soft cheeks as he pulled back, wiping the tears with his hand as he chocked, "God, I miss you" he cried, sniffing slight as he tried to breath from his sobbed. Looking up with eyes swimming in tears, he smiled, raising her pale hand on his and kissed it contently as the sun slowly sets down, giving its final lights to the two figures inside the room as moon slowly raise to the dark skies… Giving warmness and hope to them as he whispered his love to the sleeping goddess…

_I love you…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the border near the Fire Country, the famous S-rank team named Taka, leaded by the Famous and the only Uchiha named Uchiha Sasuke dashed inside the Fire Country forest, heading towards one placed inside the raven leader minds. A place he grew, a place his beloved brother swore to protect, the village that always in his heart, Konohagakure.

"Sasuke!"

The raven blinked, snapping away from his thought and turned his attention his companion beside him, "Are you sure about this Sasuke?" asked the sword man, Suigetsu at his leader with concern, "What if the ANBU find out this? We're International criminal for God sake! We can't just walk into a village and say 'Hey, ANBU please capture us! We sick of fighting over meaningless thing! Oh please let us see your Hokage and beg for mercy!' kind of bullshit can't we?"

**Thump!**

Karin glared angrily at the water boy as she raising her fist again to put some sense in him, "Shut up, Suigetsu! Don't talk to Sasuke like that! He's our team leader! Show some respect will ya!" huffed as she crossed her arms on her chest angrily.

Suigetsu pouted and rubbed his swollen head, "Man, what kind of jutsu you use to make her like that?" he asked, pouting as he glared at the red haired woman behind him.

Sasuke silenced, minds travelled back into his memories as they dashed forwards towards the Konoha. He lifted up his hand and placed it on his chest, heart aching slightly as doubt flashed inside his usual cold onyx eyes as questions circling in his mind. Would Naruto forgive him? How would he react seeing him again? Could he able to go back? What about his former friends? Will they accept him? More importantly, will his brother accept?

The raven shook his head to dismiss the thought and looked up to the forest, eyes determined as he jumped from tree to tree with his other members of Team Taka.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Naruto! Ryuu-chan!"

The Uzumaki stopped their walking and turned around to see the speaker mentioning their names. Seeing the familiar face of his teammate in sight, he couldn't help but smile, waving slightly in greeting as he waited for her to reach him, "Yo, Sakura-chan! What's up?" he asked to the medic nin in front of him in wonder.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "Nothing just remind you of the meeting we about to have first thing in the morning, that's all"

"Oh! Yeah. _That_ meeting" he pouted slightly at the thought of the BORING meeting that have CAPITAL letters on it and sighed, "Seriously Sakura-chan? Can't we just postpone it?" he asked, using his Puppy-Eyes no jutsu on her to free him from the dreadful meeting, "I have to send Ryuu to his first day at the Academy"

That caught the medic nin attention, "What? Ryuu's going to Academy now?" she asked, looking down to the said boy beside his father for confirmation of his statement.

Ryuu looked up at the mentioned of his name and grinned, nodded enthusiastically saying, "That's right! I want to the strongest ninja just like daddy!" standing on his feet with pride in front of the cherry blossom, earning a chuckle by the adults for his cuteness.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckled at his boy answers and ruffled his raven locks affectionately, "I know you will, Ryuu. I'm believes in you" smiling warmly at the boy as his eyes warmth and full of pride for his little boy.

Ryuu blinked at the words spoken by his daddy and looked up with doubt in his eyes for his skills, "You think so?"

"I know so!"

Giving his father a huge grin, he nodded, squeezed his hand slightly which the blonde answered with a warm smile adorned on his lips. The cherry blossom who saw the interaction between the father and his son, smiled. Eyes softened at the warmness given by the two Uzumaki and nodded, "Alright then. I'll postpone the meeting until you back from the Academy"

"Thanks Sakura-chan"

"You're welcome"

Ryuu grinned as he heard that his nee chan agreed to let his father sent him to school and pulled his old man away, "Come on, daddy!" said Ryuu eagerly as he motioned his father to walk, "I want to see mummy and tell her about the Academy!"

"Hahaha… Alright! Alright! Give your old man a rest will ya?"

"Not a chance, daddy!"

Naruto laughed at the boy antics and turned back to his teammate with an apology smile, saying "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I have to go! I'll see you in the morning!" and walked away with his boy as they headed to one particular room inside the Konoha Hospital. The boy hummed happily and gripped his father hand as they turned around the corner, heading to the 221 room on the west side of the hospital.

"We're here!"

Hearing the words from his father lips, Ryuu smiled and dashed towards the door eagerly which earning a chuckle from the older Uzumaki and entered the room himself. Opening the door, he looked up and smiled at his goddess, safely lying on warm bed with sunlight streaming down to her face faintly which made her figure glowed like a real goddess.

Ryuu instantly by his mother side and carefully climbed to the chair beside the bed as he greeted her. Telling her stories of his days and the Academy he's about to enter cheerfully. Naruto smiled at the sight and went to the window on the side of the bed, looking out to the village with one hope in his heart. Hoping for his brother return…

_Please… Come back. I need you, my brother…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now, remember what I said. Never EVER go to the bathroom alone. You hear me? There's many big boys roamed in the bathroom and could possible bully you since you the small one. If you need to go, please ask Iruka-sensei to go with you. He'll accompany you. Oh! One more thing, don't go out away from the gate alone. I repeat, DON'T GO OUT AWAY ALONE! Do I repress that? Good! Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Never go out alone. EVER! Oh! And-"

"Daddy!"

Naruto blinked and looked down at his son, "Yes?" he asked, ignoring (or to oblivious) to the annoy tone in his son voice as he kneed down and touched the boy forehead, "What is it? Are you sick? Do you want to go to the hospital? Oh, wait a minute! Let me-"

"DADDY!"

"What?"

Ryuu sighed and pouted in annoyance as he crossed his arms on his chest stubbornly, "Seriously daddy, I'm five! I know how to take care of myself!" answered the boy as he glared at his over-protective father.

"Because you _are_ five, that why I fussing over you. Now, did you have all your things inside your beg? Good! Oh! Did you bring your lunch? Yes? Good! Oh is that the bell? Come on! We don't want to be late on our first day!"

Ryuu puffed his cheeks and pouted as his father grabbed his hand, walking him to the Academy with tons and tons of new children roaming around the Academy. The Hokage smiled and bid the villagers and their children good morning as he walked passed them, earning a cherry good morning by the children and a simple smile from the villagers in returned. The sound of their footstep echoed along the hallways as they both headed towards the 1st grade class which handled by one of his friends, Ino. Opening the door of the classroom, the Uzumaki walked in and smiled as he went greeting his friend, "Yo! Ino! What's up?" catching the beautiful blonde attention along with the class students who suddenly silent at the Rokudaime arrival.

Ino stopped her teaching and turned to the door, smiling in delight at the Rokudaime and his son, "Naruto! Long-time no see" greeted the Yamanaka as she placed down her chalk and walked to the Hokage, "What can I do for you?" she asked, looking at the Hokage with a light smile.

"Well, I'm here to send Ryuu on his first day of entering the Academy" grinned Naruto and he motioned to his shy son who was hiding slightly behind his long legs, "He's quite shy" looking down to the raven boy behind him sheepishly.

Ino blinked and looked down to the cute raven boy behind him, chuckling slight at the blush adorned on his pale face, "G-Good morning" the boy greeted as he looked up at the blonde woman in front of him, blushing.

"Good morning to you too, Ryuu-kun"

Naruto laughed at his boy shyness and looked up to the Yamanaka with a sorry expression, "Well, I have to go! There's meeting I need to attend to so I'll leave him to you" bowed slightly in respect as he glanced down to the raven boy beside him with a warm smile, "I see you after school alright?" ruffling the raven affectionately to catch his attention on him.

"… Alright"

With that, the blonde Hokage flashed away using his Flying Thunder God technique, leaving the young boy with his new teacher in the suddenly silent class who still stunned by the arrival of the Konoha leader and automatically shifted their attention to the young boy in front of the class with one thought in their head, Who the hell is he?

"Alright, class!" grinned Ino, catching her students attention to her as she introduced the Uzumaki heir beside her, "I want you to meet your new friend, Uzumaki Ryuu. The Rokudaime son"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yo!"

The blonde chocked and spitted out his tea he's drank in surprised, wetting his GOD DAMN IMPORTANT reports and turned around to glare at the culprit who making him destroyed his paperwork with his tea, "Kakashi!..." hissed the angry Hokage, promising death as massive KI emitted from his body where his deep cold azure eyes glaring deathly at the unaffected jounin who sitting on the window behind him his porn book in his hand.

"Oh! Did I do something?"

"YOU-" twitching slight as he took a DEEP breath to calm himself down from beating the jounin into pulp, _You're lucky you're one of my important advisors and my sensei_ thought the blonde frowning as he looked up to the waited jounin, "It's better be good or I'll fucking burn all your damn IchaIcha collection from the face of this earth!"

"Mah… Mah… don't need to be angry, Naruto I'm just joking"

"Hn"

Kakashi closed the book on his hand and stepped down from the window, walking around the Hokage desk and stood up straight in front of the respectful leader of the Fire Country with seriousness in his eye, "I receive a report" he begin, catching the Hokage attention as he shifted his deep azure eyes into his, "It's seems that they are heading this way. The ANBU estimated they will arrive early in the afternoon"

Naruto anger vanished by the news and nodded in understand as he glanced sideway to the window behind him, looking at the Konoha from the view of his office in deep thought, "Are you sure it's them?" he asked, returning his gazed back at the ex-ANBU in front of him for final confirmation.

"Positively!"

Naruto nodded and began his plotting, "Alright then!" he said, taking a new piece of paper and wrote something on it with his brush, saying, "Hatake Kakashi, I'm order you to retrieve our guests with the help of two your subordinate, Nara Shikamaru and Yamato" giving the warrant for their capture to the jounin with his signature on it for the guards in the guard post, "Please avoid any villagers along the way. I don't want the villagers to be frightened or worse, reporting it to the elders. It's kind of annoying to have a meeting again with the old geezers" frowning slightly at the thought which earned a chuckled by his sensei, "Also, bind them with this chakra handcuffs" said the Hokage as he pulled the drawer of his desk, "I've put my seal on it just in case of any emergency"

Kakashi nodded and took the chakra handcuff from the Hokage hands, "Not to worry, Naruto. I got that cover" giving him his famous smiling eye.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, nodding in relief for his cooperation and stood up from his comfy chair, stretching a little to ease his stiff muscle "Yosh! Well, I'm off. I'm going to pick up Ryuu from the Academy" said the blonde as he walked to the hanger standing on the corner of the room, wearing his dark crimson robe as he walked towards the door, earning a waved as his sensei vanished into the thin air after he opened the door and closed it, leaving his paperwork for later as he walking down the road of his beloved village, admiring the village with a soft warm smile.

"Daddy!"

Naruto snapped away from his thought and looked up ahead, smiling as he rushed to his waited son, "Hello, Ryuu-chan! How was your day?" he asked, kneeling down to his boy height as he hugged him in his arms.

Ryuu pulled away and grinned excitedly, "It was great daddy! I have a lot of friends there! Ino-sensei was so nice! She even helps me with my homework, though she wasn't happy about the lunch where I ate two bowls of ramen in front of her. She say it's not good for children health" the raven boy pouted as he crossed his chubby arms on his chest for his sensei prohibit of eating ramen again.

Naruto chuckled and ruffled the boy hairs as he picked him up onto his hips, walking towards the Hokage tower where his works await him as he listening the babbling of his son day in the Academy. Opening the door of his office, he placed Ryuu down onto the couch, hanging his Hokage coat onto the hanger and turned to the boy who was jumping up and down on the couch playfully, "Ryuu-chan, daddy have work to do now but if you hungry, you can just tell me and I'll send Sakura nee-chan to accompany you to Ichiraku Ramen alright? Meanwhile, why wouldn't you sat there and do your homework, okay?"

"Okay!"

Naruto smiled and returned back to his works as he gathered the damaged reports, voluntarily to do the new one since he ACCIDENTLY destroyed it with his tea by a certain scarecrow who decided to surprise the Hokage by appeared behind him and scared the hell out of him. He sighed in defeat and began his works but stopped when there's a knock on the door. Ryuu who was happily drawing on his paper, looked up and watched silent as his uncle Kakashi and the other entered the room with four unknown people, heading towards his daddy.

Naruto placed down his brushed and linked his hands on his desk with a light smile, "Ah, Kaka-sensei, Shikamaru, Captain Yamato. I hope there's no trouble for you to reach here" smiling as he looked towards the four S-rank missing nin in front of him, "So Team Taka, I presume?" earning a silence as he continued, "Welcome to Konoha. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, The Rokudaime of Konoha" he bowed slightly in respected to the four ex-member of Akatsuki.

The leader silenced and looked up, onyx eyes bored deeply into a pair of azure eyes in front of him. The eyes that belongs to his brother. There's nothing but silenced between those two lost brothers, nothing but eyes describe the way they feel after years of departure… Words they both longing to said and heard from each other echoed inside the silent room…

_I'm home…_

A slightest smile occurred across the blonde lips as he closed his eyes…

_Welcome home, Sasuke…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** This is chapter 19! Hmm… I don't know about you but this is also not one of my best chapters (I think) because there's many time skip but not major one, just like 'a few days later' or 'a few months later' and so on.

This is where the two brothers meet. That's why I gave the title 'I'm home' meaning Sasuke was finally returned home after all this years. I meant to tell you that the story WILL come to the end but there's STILL MORE to it. I can give you a hint of the story but… nah never mind. I don't want to spoil the fun *grin* Anyway, please review for further story. This Skylight96 roger and out! *click*


	21. Truth reveals

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 20:**_

_**Truth reveals…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, looking up the raven man in front of him with a warm smile, parting his lips to say the words he longing to say to his brother but stopped when suddenly two familiar faces burst through the door, "What's the meaning of this?" asked Homura as he entered the Hokage offices with his companion Koharu by his side.

Naruto closed his mouth and stood up straight as he bowed in respect, "Greetings. Utatane-san, Mitokado-san" bowing slightly as he looked up to face the elders with seriousness in his eyes, "Is there anything I could help you?"

"Hokage-sama! Why are these S-rank missing nin doing in your office?!"

Naruto flinched slightly at the rough tone but silenced as he glanced sideway to the silvered jounin before parting his lips to answer their question, "I received a report from the ANBU that they were trespassing Konoha bonder" motioned to the four members of the Team Taka, "So I order Hatake-san and his team to capture them for trespassing"

Koharu snorted and turned her attention to the Uchiha in disgust, "Good. Then we finally being able to execute him" smirked the elder sadistically at the missing nin.

"I'm sorry, Utatane-san but I have to disagree with you"

That caught the elders attention along with the other in the room, "What?" frowned Homura as he faced the young Hokage, "What do you mean you disagree?" demanding an answer for his statement earlier.

"Like I said before, Mitokado-san. I disagree of the action take for this missing nin"

Koharu stunned and glared at the Hokage, "What?! This is missing nin we talking about. Not to mention that they-" pointing to the four missing nin beside her, "are International criminal! What would the Kages do if they know you betray them by hiding them in Konoha?!"

Naruto silenced and sighed, raising his head up as he stood his ground, "I perfectly understand the consequence but I believe everyone should give a second chance" eyes determined as he looked deeply into their eyes, "Every human makes mistake but it doesn't mean they criminal. Nobody in this world is free from making mistake, even you and me make mistake in our life but we still here, having another chance to make our life better and used the mistake we made as a reminder. A reminder to better ourselves and never makes the same mistake again in the future"

Kakashi eye softened at the words spoken by his student and smiled, glanced sideway to the silenced Uchiha who eyes streaming with tears as he hide it with his bang, covering the tears from the world for his brother words. The elders silenced and looked up to meet his eyes, eyes that fill with nothing but hope and warmth with a small smile adorned on his lips. Homura sighed in defeat and parted his mouth to said something but stopped by the sound of other loud but slowly footstep, "I know that Jinchūriki boy will be a nuisance" Danzo, one of the elders said as he entered the room with his staff supporting his injure legs years ago, "letting the curse Uchiha back to our village" glaring at the young Hokage in front of him in disgust.

Naruto silenced, eyes glaring angrily at the leader of ROOT, "Danzo…" addressing his name as cold emitted in his voice, "I didn't expect you to be here" supressed the hiss that eager to be out from his throat at the bastard, "I hope I didn't disturb you with your 'job'"

"Hn. shut it brat! I always knew you're a nuisance to the village. I wonder how you could be the Hokage! You just the same like the Sandaime-!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

A voice cut in between the two and turned to see Tsunade with her assistant entering the room, "Can't you see there's a kid in this room?!" angrily for the adults actions that scared the hell out of the little boy who hugged his knees in scare as he looked up to his father with teary eyes. Naruto blinked and turned to the boy on the couch guiltily, "Oh, Ryuu-chan" said the blonde Hokage as he went in front of his son and gathered him in his arms, "I'm sorry, Ryuu-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of. We were just discussing that's all" rubbing the back of the boy soothingly as he glanced back at them, "Daddy sorry Ryuu-chan…" he murmured as he turned back to his boy, "Everything will be alright"

Koharu and Homura who saw the affection between the Uzumaki couldn't help but silenced, eyes softened in guilt as they sighed, "Hokage-sama!" called Koharu as the blonde turned his head towards her, "We agree to give the Uchiha a second chance" earning a soft smile from the Hokage, "But, he won't go unpunished"

Naruto lifted the boy in his arms and nodded in understand, "Alright. I hereby declare that two weeks from now is the trial of Uchiha Sasuke" looking around the people inside his office with seriousness in his eyes, "Until then, the Team Taka will be sent to the dungeon until further notice"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Wait a minute!" argued Danzo as he glared at the Hokage, "Is that all?! You can't be serious about give the cursed Uchiha a second chance" turned his eye to the elders beside him, "Why are you letting the Jinchūriki to change your decision to execute the Uchiha?!"

"Safe you protest to the court, Danzo-san"

"BUT-"

Homura sighed and turned away, "There's nothing to discuss here. Let the boy rest with his son and we can argued it in the trial two weeks from now" earning a nodded from Koharu as they walked away from the office tiredly. Danzo gritted his teeth in anger and turned to the Hokage with disgust, "Just you wait, Jinchūriki! I'll make you pay!" with that he walked away, leaving the Hokage alone with the others inside the less occupied office.

Naruto sighed and turned to the Head Medic nin of Konoha Hospital with a small smile, "Thanks ba-chan" thanking her for the rescue minutes ago. Tsunade snorted and crossed her arms on her busty chest, "What do mean thank you, brat?! You're the one who cause trauma to your boy!" glaring slightly at the Hokage. Naruto blinked and frowned at the words, "Hey! It's not my fault the elders trying to cut my throat with their words" pouting at the former Hokage which earning a chuckle from Shizune for his antics, "Anyway, why are you guys here? Is there something wrong with Hikari?" he couldn't help but asked, eyes flashing with concern for his love.

Seeing the love on his face, Shizune eyes softened as she gives her little brother a smile, "Don't worry, Naruto. Hikari's fine. We were just wondering why you haven't visited her yet. You usually there at the time like this" pointing to the clock on the wall that shows six in the evening.

Naruto blinked in surprised of how much time had passed for his discussion and sighed, "Yeah, well I probably won't able to visit her today" eyes saddened at the thought and hoisted the already sleepy boy in his arms, "I might as well go home now and put Ryuu in bed. It's going to a hell of a morning tomorrow" chuckling as he walked towards the hanger to take his Hokage robe, opening the door as he let those two walked out from his office and closed it as he walked down the hallways towards the exit of the Hokage tower.

Unknown to him, a grey eye silently watched the Rokudaime of Konoha walking down the hallway and disappeared around the corner as he headed towards the exit. A slightest evil smile adorned on the figure lips as it disappeared into the darkness…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The moon shined through the small window of the white room, occupied by the beautiful maiden who slept by the curse casted upon her, leaving her lifeless in the world as her soul trapped inside her body. The door of the room opened, echoed loudly inside the empty room as the sound of soft footstep entered, closing the door softly as it walked towards the figure sleeping on the bed. The figure raised its hand which held a sharp kunai and aimed for her throat, a huge maniacally grin adorned on the figure and slammed the kunai down to her…

**Clank!**

The figure hissed and turned to the culprit in the shadow, eyes glaring in anger as the culprit walked out from the shadow, revealing its true face, "I should have thought it would be you… Danzo" murmured Naruto, stopping as the light revealed their faces. Danzo silenced, standing up straight as he glared at the young Hokage in disgust, "You…" he hissed, taking out another kunai from his sleeve and attacked the boy.

**Clash!**

Naruto gritted his teeth and pushed the elder away as he stood in front of his goddess possessively, protecting her from the evil bastard. Danzo landed several feet away from the blonde and dashed forwards, clashing their kunai together inside the empty room which causing the blonde to stumble a little to bed but stood his ground to maintain his balanced, _Shit!_ He cursed, holding tightly to the kunai in his hand as he tried to push him away, _If we kept fighting here, Hikari-_

"Wind Technique: Wind of wave!"

A gust of strong wind burst through the window, knocking the elder away from the blonde Hokage as he turned around with a huge grin on his face, "About time, Boss!" he exclaimed in relief and turned back his gazed to the old geezer in front of him as the figure landed softly beside him. Another Naruto appeared beside him as he glanced back to the maiden lying on the bed, "Bunshin, go and get her out of here. It's going to be nasty"

The clone nodded and gathered the goddess in his arms as he leaped away, carrying her to the Uzumaki apartment located on top of the Hokage Mountain. The Real Naruto looked up, eyes changing into red as he dashed forwards with his katana.

::::::

The sound of clashing weapon echoed inside the dark room, creating a spark of light in the darkness as they dashed forwards to attack. Naruto jumped backwards and landed on the wall as he placed two finger on his lips, murmuring "Wind Technique: Dragon of Wind" creating a gust of nasty wind which took shape as a dragon and attacked the elder. Danzo stabbed his Katana on the floor and quickly made several hand sign, "Earth Technique: Earth walls" as tall earth wall stood in front of him to block the wind.

A huge blast shaking the floor which cause the blonde to land on the ground and glanced around the place with a grimace on his face, _Ops, I better get this fight away from the hospital or else ba chan would after my head again_, face pale as he remember the nasty punch from the former Hokage and shook his head to dismiss the thought, _I guess I have to use the Flying Thunder Technique and flashed us away from here_, he thought, taking out the seal kunai in his hand and threw it towards the leader of the ROOT, purposely miss the aim as he flashed beside him, grabbing his shoulder as they flashed away before a group of ANBU arrived at the scene.

With that they arrived to the Northern side of Konoha and pushed elder away from his grasp to distance himself from the Sandaime old friend. Danzo gritted his teeth and lifted up his right bandage eye to reveal something underneath, a Sharingan. Naruto eyes narrowed at the curse eye as he gripped the kunai tightly in his hand, _just as I thought, he's the cause of the Uchiha assassination_, dashing as they exchange kicks and punches towards each other.

Landing gracefully on the ground beneath him, Naruto looked up and throw his seal kunai as he made his famous T-sign with his hand, "Kage bushin no jutsu" creating a huge wave of thousands and thousands kunai flying towards him, trying to use his Flying Thunder God technique on him. Unfortunately, Danzo swung his katana fill with wind chakra and created an enormous gust of wind, deflating the kunai approaching him. The Hokage gritted his teeth as he raised his arms to block the force and lower his body to see him, "Earth technique: Pool of sand" slamming his hand on the ground as the solid ground changes into a terrain of sand, swallowing the elder helpless in the quick sand.

Danzo gritted his teeth and looked up as he sensed a strong wind chakra, seeing a huge orb of wind swirling tremendously in the blonde as he met with a pair of gold eyes with orange rings on his eyes lid, the Sage mode, "Wind Technique: Rasenshuriken!" he shouted and threw the orb, eyes closing as the orb hit the man with a shriek sound of human screaming in pain echoed inside the forest and slowly died out, leaving nothing but crater at the bloody scene.

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his usual deep blue eyes and looked up to the scene before him in grief and slightly guilt as he saw the body of the leader ROOT leader lying lifeless on the ground with blood pouring out from his body creating a pool of blood underneath him. He emotionlessly walked to the body and kneed down as he turned the body to see his face, his right eye bleeding which mean the Sharingan on his eye was destroy, being overused or purposely destroy to hide its true power.

He had heard the story of Uchiha Shisui, the Uchiha that was _**'claimed'**_ to be killed by Uchiha Itachi. But the truth is beyond that, it was Danzo who took his right eye, using it to achieve immortality because of its power, the Kotoamatsukami, the jutsu that control people minds and manipulate it. A forbidden jutsu that could only own by the Uchiha Shisui himself. Knowing how dangerous his eyes were, he gave his left eye to Itachi, saying that he wished Itachi to continue their fight to bring peace again to their beloved Konoha.

Naruto closed his eyes, praying to the god so that the Uchiha soul will rest in peace after defeating the killer for his eye. Opening his deep blue eyes, he looked up to the dark skies and sighed as he stretched out his hand to it, flashing a bright light to signal his ANBU team about his whereabouts. In an instant, five ANBU shunshined into the clearing, bowing slightly at their leader as the Captain of ANBU walked closer to the slightly injured Hokage, saying, "Hokage-sama. Is something wrong?"

Naruto stood up and dusted his clothes with a light grin, "Ah, Bear-kun! Nice weather we having isn't it?" grinning sheepishly at his Captain ANBU as pulled out his scroll from his pouch behind him, "Would you mind taking this scroll to Tsunade? I want full reports of this body early in the morning" the goofy grin instantly vanished as he kneed down and made several hand sign to seal the body inside the scroll, "Oh! Before I forget, please inform all the Head of the Clan and the elders that I would like to make an urgent meeting first thing in the morning. Said to them it's classified" handing the already sealing scroll to his ANBU, "I trust you to deliver it safely and informed the Head of the Clan about this meeting"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

"Good! Dismissed!"

With that the five ANBU vanished into the thin air, leaving the Rokudaime alone inside the destroyed clearing as he looked up towards Konoha with a pout, "Man, now I regret killing that bastard for making me to face another boring meeting in the morning" grumbling to himself as he flashed back to his apartment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"YOU WHAT?!"

Naruto sighed for the tenth time this morning and nodded grimly at the question, "Yes, folks! I kill Danzo. Happy now?" he asked, giving them a deadpanned face as he crossed his arms on his broad chest with a pout on his lips.

Nara Shikaku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, "How troublesome…" he murmured, looking up to the young with disbelieve, "May we know the reason of this incident?" he asked, linking his hands onto of the desk as he looked deeply into the blonde eyes, "Is it something to do with the village or just impulse?"

Hearing the words spoken by the Head of Nara clan, his usual deep blue eyes darken, gazing coldly into the raven eyes, "He attacked a civilian" he said, leaning forwards as he placed his hands on the desk and linked it as he placed his chin on top of it, "Beside that he also betray Konoha"

"What do you mean 'betray Konoha'?" asked Homura as he leaned forwards with interest.

Naruto closed his eyes and parted his lips, "From the search I've been conducting, it seems my estimation is correct" opening his eyes with seriousness flashed inside his eyes, "He's the master mind of the attacks in Konoha. Remember the secret organisation called ROOT? The organisation that disbanded by the Sandaime himself? It actually still exist, working inside the shadows leaded by Danzo" pushing the folder of his search towards the elders along with the copy to others Head Clan, "5 years ago, when I was in a mission with Team Kakashi. Sai, one of my comrades had been order by Danzo to give our ANBU files to Orochimaru as a… gift for his help to attack Konoha" explaining the situation as they review the folder.

"It can't be"

"That's right" cut the Godaime, leaning forwards as she glanced around the meeting room with serious face, "I was shock to see our ANBU files in the hand of the shinobi" sighing slight as she looked at the elder with serious face, "So, after that I've change all the security codes to prevent any more of our Intel fall in the hand of our enemies" supporting by a nodding Hokage who agreed with her words.

The others silenced, falling deeply into their thought as they looked at the folder, thinking about the betrayal of the elder, Danzo. Naruto looked up and glanced around to see their face, face which hold despairs and guilt as he continued his point, "Not only that, he also the real killer of our beloved shinobi, Uchiha Shisui, the Body Flicker. Based from the report, it said that Shisui was killed by none other than Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy. But the truth was different from what they wrote, it was Danzo who kill him or rather took his right eye and transplanted into him" pushing another folder to them, the result of his autopsy, "It said here that he transplanted a Sharingan on his right eye, replacing the eye he lose during the second war of Shinobi with the right eye of Uchiha Shisui" eyeing his speechless council as they review the other folder.

Hyuuga Hiashi silenced and placed down the folder as he looked up to meet the young Hokage eyes, "I don't understand. Of all member of the Uchiha clan, why would he steal the boy eye? What so special about it? Even the Byakugan have the similarity to the Sharingan" he couldn't help but asked, curiosity circling around his mind as he waited for the boy answer.

Naruto nodded in agree for the statement as he slowly closed his azure gaze, "That's right. It's true that Byakugan from the Hyuuga clan and Sharingan from the Uchiha clan have the same similarity but… the eyes own by the Uchiha Shisui are the most dangerous eyes among the Uchiha. He's the first among the Uchiha who managed to unlock Mangekyo Sharingan at a young age. Every Uchiha have their own types of Sharingan. For Shisui, his Mangekyo Sharingan called the Kotoamatsukami. A technique that can control and manipulated people mind that fall into his crimson eyes" opening his azure eyes as he looked up to the council, narrowing his eyes as he faced them, sending shivered down to their spine at the cold azure gazed, "A forbidden technique that only Uchiha Shisui himself able to master"

"What about the Third Shinobi War? Is he also involved with it?" asked the silent Aburame Shibi at the young Hokage. Remembering the incident happened during the Third War where one of the legendary Shinobi called the Red Roses of Konoha had betrayed Konoha by delivering the Konoha defends Intel to Iwa.

Earning a nod from the Rokudaime, Aburame Shibi silenced as he let the young Hokage continued, "That's right. We finally been able to find proves or rather witness of the crime. A man who name I wouldn't be spoken his name had come to me in person to speak about the incident that cause Uchiha Hikari to be labelled as Konoha traitor for the crime her didn't commit" closing his eyes in deep thought, hiding the relief in his eyes, "Because of that, I hereby declare that Uchiha Hikari is release from the accusation and now free from the crime she never commit" slowly opened his azure gazed as he watched their reaction for his statement, "Is there any objection for the statement I've made?"

The other silenced, hanging their head to hide the guilt in their eyes as they agreed with the statement delivered by him. Uncomfortable with the heavy silenced, Naruto sighed and stood up from his chair, stretching his stiffen muscle with a huge grin, "Oh, well! Since the meeting is over and all. I guess I'll go for my morning tour around the village!" chirped the Rokudaime happily, earning a weird looks from his council for his suddenly cheerful behaviour, "Ok! I'm out! Later!" flashing away from the meeting room using his Flying Thunder God technique. Sakura blinked and instantly growled, eyes burning with anger as she shouted, "BAKA! NARUTO! DON'T WALK AWAY WITHOUT FINISH YOUR GODDAMN PAPERWORK!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** There you have it. Chapter 20 of LDG. I don't know about you but I think I'm starting to lose myself. Just joking. So… hm… I don't know what to say about this chapter… hm… I guess I leave it to you then. Please review for further chapter of LDG. This is Skylight96 signing off.


	22. Bond that never breaks

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 21:**_

_**Bond that never breaks….**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I guess something would never change huh?"

Naruto groaned in annoyance and huffed as he wrote his unfinished report with a rather lazy jounin cruising over the comfy couch on the other side of the office with his Icha Icha book in his hand who was glancing sideway to the bruising Hokage that just been capture by his beloved sister for lacking his paperwork… again.

Parting his covered masked lips, he was stopped by a knock and instantly turned his attention to the entering shinobi who work at the Intel Department. The Rokudaime placed down his brushed and smiled at his shinobi, "Ah, Noami-chan. Is there something I can do to help you?" he asked, giving the young maiden his full attention. The brunette blushed slightly at the handsome Hokage and gave him a message from the Kumogakure, saying it was from the Raikage himself. Naruto gently took the scroll and smiled as he let her walked out from his office.

"So, what did he said?"

Naruto shrugged and gave the paper to the Copy nin, "It seems I'M going to have a LONG day after this" groaning in annoyance as he face slammed on his desk, "God! I hate boring meeting" earning a chuckle from the silver jounin for his unfortunate fate.

"So, the Raikage decided to come here for the trial huh?" said the jounin amusedly as he folded the finished read message and placed it down on the blonde head playfully. Naruto sighed and grabbed the paper on his blonde locks, lifting his face from the desk with a frown, "Not only that, Tsuchikage and Mizukage also will be here. Heck, even Gaara said he want to here for the trial" cried the blonde comically for his fate with a sweat-dropped jounin by his side.

"Daddy!"

A voice suddenly cut out between the blonde grief which he quickly wiped his fake tears and smile at the small raven entering his office, "Ah, Ryuu-chan! How's school?" as the father to his son as he opened his arms for his boy to hug him.

"It was great, daddy! I get 100% in my math test. See!"

Naruto laughed in delight and swung his little man up high on the air, earning a laugh from his boy as they spun together in the office, "That's my boy!" said the young Hokage happily as the sound of his child laughing echoed inside the warm office, sent warmth into the blonde heart as he hugged him. Unknown to them, a slightest smile occurred across the jounin masked lips as he watched the Uzumaki hugging each other, happiness emitted from the father and son as the sun slowly sets down from the horizontal, giving a warm scenario for the two Uzumaki. Heck! If Gai was he here, he wouldn't stop babbling about Youth and Passion like that. Though he couldn't help but think there's something missing in the picture. Someone who would make it perfect. Then suddenly, a glimpse of scarlet hair flashed inside his mind causes him to blink in realised for something that missing in the scene.

The goddess…

Hearing the words echoed inside his mind, his grey eye saddened, watching the father smiled at the son even though deep down inside his heart, he could feel the sadness flashed inside his azure eyes. Shifting his gaze away from the Uzumaki, he turned his head over the window outside of the office, looking at the beautiful blue skies as the sun shined brightly down the peaceful village, warming the world with its beautiful lights.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yo! Brat! Long-time no see" grinned the Kumogakure leader as he caught the sight of the Konohagakure leader waiting at the gate of the Fire Village with his guards by his side. The young Hokage couldn't help but smile at the familiar looking man walking towards him with his usual guards, "Ah, A-sama. How you've been? I hope your journey had been pleasant" he asked, shaking the strong hand with his own.

"Hahaha… Of course, brat. Look who you talking to you"

_Yeah, I can see that…_

Naruto cleared his throat to dismiss the thought and plastered a smile on his lips, "That's good then" turning his azure gazed to the beautiful Mizukage beside him, "Welcome to Konoha, milady" taking the beautiful leader knuckle, he placed a kiss on her pale hand, acting as a gentleman in front of her and her guards.

"It's an honour, Hokage-sama" smiled Mei sweetly at the blonde for his actions as she withdrew her pale hand by her side.

"Acting like a brat as always huh?"

Naruto blinked at the unexpected comment and looked up to meet a smug old man floating behind the Mizukage, his eyebrows twitching slightly at the words and plastered a smile to cover his upcoming frown that seems to be eager to be adorned on his face, "Ah, Tsuchikage. How NICE to see you again" grinning grimly as he flashed a glared at the old man saying You're-going-down kind of glare with his azure eyes. Ōnoki twitching in returned for the sarcastic replied and glared with an evil smirk on his face, "Yeah, well. Let see how NICE you see me again" and began their glaring competition that receiving sweat dropped by the other around them.

The sound of someone clearing his throat broke the competition between the two Kage and shifted their attention to the red haired Kazekage coming beside them. Gaara took a step forward towards the Kages and turning his aquamarine eyes to his old friend, receiving a warm smile from the Hokage at his sight, forgetting the glaring competition he held with the Tsuchigake and hugged his brother lightly which the red haired returned with his own, "Welcome to Konoha, my brother" pulling away as he looked back at his guests who seems to be well despise the long journey to the Fire Country in short notice.

Clapping his hand to catch the Kages attention along with their respectful guard, the Fire Country leader smiled, turning around as he motioned them to follow him towards the Tower that located in the heart of Konohagakure. The Tower he ruled his kingdom. The villagers instantly silenced or rather murmuring among each other as they saw the Kages walked through the village with their beloved Rokudaime towards the place. Knowing it was the historical day in the Konoha history. The day of the Uchiha Sasuke trial.

"Announcing the arrival of the Kages!"

The council instantly looked up, watching the Five most powerful Kages entering the hall of the court with their respectful robes and guards by their side, sending shiver down to their spine at the sight. The Konohagakure Hokage took his seat in the middle of the Five Kages, leaning forwards as he placed his linked hands near his lips, covering his lower face to reveal his cold eyes, "Bring in the defendant" his voice echoed loudly inside the huge hall which causes the council along with the others instantly silenced by his cold tone matched his eyes.

The door opened, revealing the defendant along with the others standing in the middle of the hall, surrounding by the council and the Five Kages inside the huge court. The speaker cleared his throat and began the trial, "Uchiha Sasuke, the second heir of the Uchiha clan. The second son of Uchiha Fuguka hereby trial for the crime he commits several years ago" earning a knock by the court hammer to begin his reports, "Based from the reports, Uchiha Sasuke had been declare missing nin during the Chunin test seven years ago. The year where Orochimaru attacked Konoha who disguised himself as the Kazekage during the final tournament. He had been accused on attempting to kill a Konoha shinobi named Uzumaki Naruto, the current Hokage of Konohagakure, assassination of a small village in the northern of the Fire Country, trespassing Kumogakure illegally, involved in the International group called the Akatsuki and kidnapping Raikage's brother that also the eight-tail Jinchūriki, Killer Bee…"

In the middle of the court, the said Uchiha silenced as he closed his onyx eyes, listening to the crimes he commits with guilt heavily burden in heart as he waited, _Could he ever been forgiven?_ He thought echoing inside his mind as he opened his empty onyx eyes to the world. Taking a deep breath, he bravely looked up to meet their faces. Especially his. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, eyes widen in shock as he looked to meet the Fire Country Kage. There he was sitting in the middle of the Five Kages with a warm smile on his face, watching the raven tenderly as if he was counselling the Uchiha mentally, saying, _It's alright… Everything will be alright. I'll protect you…_

Sasuke bit his lips at the warm smile, hanging his head to hide his guilt as he waited for the decision. The decisions that will change everything, with one plead in his mind, _Forgive me…_ echoing inside his mind as he closed his eyes, listening to the voice of his brother announcing the punishment he about to encounter.

"Decision had been made" said the Hokage, his strong voice fill the hall which catches everyone attention to him as they listened, "I'm the behalf of the Five Kages hereby announced that Uchiha Sasuke is guilty for the crimes he commit and will be punish by five years of community services, each year he'll be commit community services in Five Alliance, thus to create a trust among the Five Alliance along with the others of the Team Taka. After that will he be back to Konoha and serve as a regular shinobi for the village" glancing around the council for any disagree for the punishment, "Do you have objection towards the punishment?" he asked, receiving nothing but silence as he took it as no before knocking the court hammer for ending the trial, "With that, I hereby declaring that the Trial of Uchiha Sasuke is now ended"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow, I never meet such a stupid Kage" commented Suigetsu as they arrived at the hallway of the Tower, raising his arms for the ANBU to take off the chakra handcuff not until he received a cold angry glared from the five Konoha ANBU about insulting their beloved Hokage. Karin twitched at the rude comment coming from her companion mouth and punched the stupid water boy head angrily, "BAKA! Don't insult the Kage when he's generous enough to let you live! YOU UNGRATEFULL WATER-BOY!" Suigetsu yelped in fear for the women rage and quickly hide behind the cursed man, running away from the fury of PM-sing women.

"Hahaha… now… now… there's no need to be fighting about that" laughed the Rokudaime as he walked towards the frozen Team Taka along with his guards and the Kages by his side. Raikage of Kumogakure huffed as he glared angrily at the Kirigakure missing nin in front of him, "Stupid brat! You should be grateful this boy here willing to take full responsibility if you ever thinking of betraying the Five Alliance again. If it were for me, I'll fucking chop your head down and shred it into tiny pieces" earning a yelp again from the water boy as he shrunk himself behind Jugo… again. Hearing the words coming from the Komugakure leader, the raven couldn't help but silenced, turning his watchful onyx eyes to the young Hokage in confused, wondering why he willing to risk his village for him. Is he worth it? He thought circling inside his mind as he hung his head in deeply thoughts.

Naruto chuckled and waved his hand to dismiss the uncomfortable silenced by saying, "Nah! It's alright, A-sama. I'm used to it" grinning sheepishly before he turned his gazed back to the missing nin in front of him, the goofy grin instantly vanished and being replaced with a blank emotionless shinobi as he narrowed his eyes, "Enough with this pointless talking. It's straight to the point shall we?" giving an eerie smile as he leaded the missing nin down the hallway, leaving the Kages to his ANBU after saying that he will meeting them again tomorrow and have a little gathering for the truce they made back at the Land of Iron months ago.

"As I said before in the court, you four will be doing community services in Five Alliance starting with Sunagakure and lastly in Konoha itself" the sound of their footstep filling the hallways as they walked down route out towards the Hokage office, "During the period, you'll be guarded by 15 ANBU or more, according the Kages so your behaviour will be watch fully" leaving the door open for the ex-member of the Akatsuki to entered, "You will be given two weeks to prepare yourself before I shipped you off to Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara for your punishment"

Taking his seat in front of his desk fill with paperwork, he sighed, ignoring the haunted paper waiting for him to finish as he gave the Team Taka his full attention, "Just like the Raikage mention earlier, Konoha will take full responsible of your action" pulling his last drawer as he took a small bowl fill with dark black ink, "Because of that, I decided to place a seal on you to monitor your everything move" cutting his thumb a bit to let the blood flow into the ink, "Kakashi, Captain Yamato. Would you do the honour of keeping them steady as I prepare for the Blood Seal?"

Then a burst of wooden from the ground and bind the four member of Team Taka onto the ground, darkness surrounded the room as a light from the dimmed spotlight shined inside the room. A genjutsu. Sasuke who had been bind by the wooden roots, shocked and looked up to see the Rokudaime sat in front of him, holding a bowl of dark ink with a brush, "Don't worry" shushed the Hokage as he picked up the brush and immersed it into the ink, "I have to bind you for further precaution that's all" smiled the blonde gently as he sensed the raven slowly relax and began his sealing.

The raven hissed slightly at the coldness of the ink touched his neck and relaxed as the cold slowly disappeared, glancing sideway to the blonde behind him as he waited for his next move. Naruto hummed in satisfy at the seal and placed two of his fingers near his lips, murmuring softly as the seal changed its colour into red crimson because of the blood inside the ink, "Sealing Technique: Blood seal no jutsu" as a wave of pain shooting inside the raven body, making him groaned in pain as he slowly fell down onto the ground but kept still by the roots binding him. Too much pain you could possible endure as a voice softly whispered into his ears, soothingly him as he slowly let himself fell into the darkness of his sub consciousness…

_It's alright, Sasuke. You're home now…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Home?…

Where did he hear it before? A word he never heard for all this years of running away. A word he longing to hear from someone lips. A word he had been waiting to say. A word that meant everything to him. His home.

"...uke…"

"Sasuke…"

The Uchiha groaned at the voice entering his ears and slowly got up from the soft bed, placing his hand on his dizzy head as he turned his blurry to the blonde beside him. Naruto shut the book in his hand and leaned closer to see him, concern flashed inside his azure eyes as he gave him a warm smile for his awake, "How are you feeling?..." he asked, giving him a glass of water for him to drink.

Taking the glass from his brother hand, he drank it gratefully, sighing in relief as he gave it back to the blonde who took it automatically from his hand, "So, I guess you're fine now huh?" smirking slightly as he placed the glass onto of the nightstand along with his book as he give him his full attention, "You're suddenly fainted during the sealing process, though I won't blame you for fainting because trust me, it's hurt like hell during the sealing… Heck! I would be surprise if you still manage to stay awake after that" laughing slightly to break the uncomfortable silenced between them as he watched him looking down to his hand, "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah. I guess"

"I don't blame you, you know…"

Sasuke blinked at the words and looked up to meet his deep blue eyes, a warm smile adorned on the blonde lips which it slowly become wider and changed it into his famous foxy grin, "It nice to see you have human feeling and all, Teme-" earning a glare from the Uchiha for his stupid, childhood nickname which the blonde ignored it as he patted the raven shoulder purposely to annoy him more, "But…" the goofy grin instantly vanished from his face and being replaced with a calm and serious face as he continued his point, "It's annoying to see that guilt on your face as you tried so hard to fix it" eyes saddened as he squeezed the raven shoulder in support, "What past is past, Sasuke. What's matter is the future" smiling as he withdrew his hand from his shoulder to his side.

Sasuke silenced by the words and looked down to the blanket on his laps, "How could you forgive me so easily?" raising his head to meet his eyes, eyes that fill with nothing but warm as he demanded an answer, "How can you forgive someone who tried to kill you? For someone who sever their bond with you? For someone who destroy everything! Your happiness! How?"

"Because I believe in you"

Sasuke stunned by the words spoken by the blonde, words he's longing to hear as his eyes widen in shock, looking at the smiling blonde with tears flooding on the lips of his eyes, "I believe in you, Sasuke. I know it wasn't you who did this. You were confused, lost and you don't know what else to do. You were force to do it. To find prove for your existence. To find a way to escape from the burden that always haunted you" placing his hand on his pale one as he gave him a light squeeze, "I know you Sasuke. Heck! We're knew each other for what? Seven years now? So I know who you REALLY are. A lonely young man who finally find his way. A young who lost but finally back to his village, back to his home" withdrew his hand to his side as he smiled sadly, "That's what bond are, Sasuke. A tied that builds from trust, a fragile feeling that could easily broke but is strong like steel if you believed it. A tied that can't easily be broken. No matters how much you claim you've sever the bond that binds us, but deep down you know you're never will. It's so strong that it's hard to erase. A bond that never breaks…"

Biting his lips, the raven silenced, hanging his head as he let the tears falling down through his cheeks for his words, his trust, something he couldn't possible think off, something that he tried to break, his bond with him, "I'm sorry" he murmured, apologising for his fault, his betrayal to him as the years of dried tears finally streaming down from his eyes "I'm so sorry…"

Naruto eyes softened at the raven apology and nodded as he gave him a smile, saying, "It's alright, Sasuke. Everything will be alright. I forgive you, teme" squeezing his hand gently as the Uchiha wiped away the tears from his cheeks. Sasuke chuckled at his pathetic comfort of using his nickname to break the awkwardness between them and looked up to blonde with a smile adorned on his lips, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" grinned the Hokage as he stood up from the uncomfortable chair he been sitting on for the pass two hours and stretched out his stiff muscles, "Well, That's settles then. Come on, teme! I've reserve a place at the BBQ house in the centre of Konoha for your welcoming party and I don't want to be late again or Sakura will be out for my head this time with a katana in her hand" shuddered slightly at the image of pissed Haruno with a huge katana in her hand, threating to chop his head out or worse his-

_**Ouch! Don't imaging that kit! You make my fur spike!**_

_Ops! Sorry, Kyuu. I can't help it. She's just too scary!_

Sasuke smirked at the words and stood up from the bed with an amused sigh, "I guess something will never change huh, dobe?" earning a pout from his long lost friend for his nickname, "Yeah, well sorry to disappointed you then teme" rolling his deep blue eyes in annoyance as they both started to laugh. Unknown to them, a slightest smile adorned on his lips as a glimpse of silver haired slowly disappeared in the shadow, leaving the two brothers alone as a pair of deep blue eyes subconsciously shifted to the shadow beside him with a smile, sensing the familiar presence as he turned back to see his brother smile.

_Just like old times huh? Kaka-sensei?... _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** This is chapter 21 of LDG. This is one of my most depressing chapters. Why you ask? Becau- Eh?! Wait! You don't ask? Yeah, well. I'm going to answer it anyway. As I was sayi- I mean writing this is my EMO chapters. The emo can be sensed inside between Sasuke and Naruto characters. I mean come on, let them been emo for a while. Let them have their moment. *pout*

For those who think this is ANNOYING like hell. Well, I'm sorry because I wrote it during the EMO World Day (my own day not international *grin*) so it kind of sucks. *frown* so, please review for further chapter of LDG. If you not review it, I still going to write it anyway… so, why do I write that? *wonder* ahh~ whatever. This is skylight96 drove out! *put in the key and drove away*


	23. The Deserve Happiness

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 22:**_

_**The Deserve Happiness…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"And then, Ryuu started to ask me about the meaning. Can you believe that? I swear if I find out that Kakashi let our boy read his porn collection again, I'll fucking banged all the porn books in the Fire Country and burn it in front of his mismatch eyes!" frowned the Uzumaki as he played with the ring on her soft pale hand, "God, I never EVER let that pervert near my son again!" pouting as he slowly sighed in defeat for the thought and gazed down to see her, eyes softened as he caressed her cheek lovingly, feeling the soft skin against his hand, "Enough about me, let's talk about you. How you've been, love? I'm sorry I haven't visit you for a while, something comes up and Sakura had been bitching me about the paperwork which I don't get a chance to slip away again or else she will cut my head off with her newly Katana Bushy brows bought it during her 22 birthday last weeks. Seriously, I've been guard by 15 ANBU just to prevent me from lacking my works again. Damn, she even worse that my mother" chuckling slightly as he looked down to meet her unchanged face, eyes gazing with sadness as he leaned down to her forehead, feeling the warmth which remind him that she's still alive, breathing in front of him, waiting for him to free her from the curse that bind her.

"I miss you…" eyes closing as he leaned heavily down with tears streaming down from his scars cheeks, "God, I miss you" he murmured, opening his deep blue eyes as he looked deeply into her closed eyelids, secretly begging for her to open her eyes, the eyes that he fall in love in the first place. Reaching his tan hand to her cheeks, he leaned down, kissing her rosy lips contently as he pulled away, licking his dried lips as he chuckled sadistically for his weakness, "I guess you must be tired hearing my babbling again" sitting down onto the chair beside her as he took her pale hand with him, squeezing it as he placed a loving kiss on her, "It's alright, my love. I promise you. I'll bring you back. I never leave you again. I'll always with you even in death… Now, tomorrow…"

_Always…_

"Naruto"

Naruto blinked away from the memories flooding his mind and turned around to the opened door, smiling softly as he caught the sight of his brother standing awkwardly by the door frame with his onyx eyes gazing to the beautiful goddess lying lifelessly on the bed in front of him, "Ah, Sasuke. What can I do for you?" he asked, placing back her hand beside her as he gave him his attention with a smile on his face, "Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke silenced for a moment and looked up to meet the blonde eyes, noticing the sadness deeply inside his azure gaze, trails of dried tear still fresh on both side of his cheek as he gave him a smile, a fake smile just to cover his sadness, "Kakashi asked me to call you. He said you would be here and remind you that you have a raging Haruno looking everywhere for you because you ran away again without finishing your works"

Naruto blinked in surprise and chuckled awkwardly as he waved his hand to dismiss the thought of his death by the hand of Haruno women, "Mah… Mah… I'm just away for a few minutes and she been lurking into every corner of the village for my head? Man, I should have made put the ANBU into a stronger genjutsu " pouting as he glanced back to the goddess beside him, caressed her cheek softly as he gave her his final kiss on her red lips, saying, "Sorry, love. Its look likes it's time for me to leave now. Don't worry, I'll return tomorrow and spend the rest of the day with you and Ryuu" eyes softened as he stood up from the hard chair and looked up to meet his onyx gaze, giving him a fake smile one last time and flashed away from the room with his Flying Thunder God technique, leaving the raven alone inside the empty room with the unconscious goddess. Sasuke silenced as he watched her before shunshined back his way to meet the silver jounin with one thought in his mind…

_Who is she?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned to his side to see his former sensei walking towards him with two mug of hot tea as he sat next to him, admiring the view of the Konoha during the night from the balcony as the moon shined brightly up high on the starry skies.

It had been a week passed since the trial and the Rokudaime had put him under the care of his most trusted shinobi, the Hatake prodigy, Hatake Kakashi. After the trial, he had been sent to the silver haired jounin and lived with him until further notice as he waited for some paperwork to ship him along with his Team Taka to Sunagakure for their punishment, committing community services in Five Alliance.

Kakashi smiled and gave the man his tea and looked up to the silver orb on the skies with a sigh, "It's beautiful isn't it?" slowly starting to make a conversation as he took a sip of his tea.

Sasuke nodded and mimicking the jounin action as he turned his attention to the lights down below, watching the people walking downs the street with one thought inside his mind, "Hey, Kakashi. Mind if I ask you something?" he asked, placing down the mug onto the table between them as he looked up to meet him.

"What is it?"

"It's about Naruto. Remember when you ask me to find him and you said that he's inside the Konoha Hospital?" receiving a nod from the Hatake as he continued his point, "Well, I was wondering why would he be there? Who is the girl lying there?" he couldn't help but asked as these questions circling around his mind ever since he saw the beautiful goddess with his brother. The softness in his eyes as he gazed her, the kiss he gave her, the sadness inside his eyes each time he looked at her, everything about her make him wonder.

_Is she precious to him?_

Kakashi closed his eye and sighed, taking a sip from his cold tea as he answered his questions, "The scarlet you saw inside the room is Naruto's wife, Hikari" falling deeply into his memories as he continued, "It all started 4 years ago, during one of the mission where we're suddenly crossed path with Hoshigaki Kisame after escorting the Fire Lord to his annual meeting. Luckily, we were safe by her and decided to take cover at the nearby cabin. I guess it was love at first sight for Naruto" smiled Kakashi softly at the thought as he remembered how loving the two were when he visited them in the Wave Country, the eyes that shined with nothing but love as they hugged each other in their arms but it's all instantly crush because of the Akatsuki. And now, the eyes were empty, there's nothing left but hopelessness, despair, agony… and pain in the azure gaze.

"What happen?" asked the Uchiha as he noticed the dark look on the jounin eye, tightening the grip on his mug anxiously as he waited for him to continue the story. Kakashi closed his eye and silenced, taking a deep breath before his continued, replaying the sadness of his deep blue eyes, "The Akatsuki caught her, casting her into a strong genjutsu called the Eyes of Prison that seal away her soul and trapped her forever inside her mind…"

"That's why she lying there lifeless?"

Kakashi nodded grimly at the statement and sighed, opening his eye as he looked up to the heavens above, hiding the hopeless he felt at the moment for the thought, "That's right. She had been lying there lifelessly for a year now. There's nothing to wake her up… unless…"

"Unless…?"

"We used Mangekyo Sharingan and invaded her mindscape"

Sasuke blinked and frowned as he placed down his empty mug onto the table between them, "Well, then why you don't use it? You have the Mangekyo right?" he couldn't but asked in wondered.

"Yes, but Naruto prevent me from using it. After all, if I used it, it would be unstable since I have one Mangekyo Sharingan and I possibly be trapped inside her minds because of it. That would make things even worse from it is" sighed the jounin as he took both of their mug and stood up as the cold night breeze gently passed them, saying, "It's getting late. Go to bed, Sasuke. You have a long day tomorrow remember?" walking away into the house, leaving the Uchiha into his thought as he looked up to skies, enjoying the cold pleasure touched his skin as he closed his eyes with a single thought circling inside his mind…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

It was a beautiful morning, the young Uzumaki happily walked down the familiar route with his hand tightly held by his adoring father as they both walked through the village towards their destination, the Konoha Hospital. In his other hand were flowers that he bought from Ino-sensei, a bouquet of red roses that matched perfectly his mother hairs. He hummed and looked up to his daddy with a huge smile which the elder man returned it with a softer one.

As the boy turned away his head towards the road in front of them, the smile that adorned on the blonde lips instantly vanished, eyes saddened as he looked up at the approaching white building in front of him. A glimpse of yesterday's memories replayed inside his mind as he entered the building…

_**Flashback…**_

…

…

"_Naruto…"_

_The said Uzumaki blinked at the voice and looked up from his book towards the former Hokage who was standing by the doorframe with her assistant, "Tsunade?" he wondered, closing the book as he watched them walked towards him with guilt in their faces, "Is there's something wrong?" he asked, placing the book on the nightstand beside her as he waited for her to say something._

_Tsunade silenced for a moment, taking a deep breath before her parted her rosy lips, "Naruto, there's something I need to tell you" guilt flashed inside her hazel gazed as she looked up to meet him, "The Director along with the Elder decided that Hikari will be put out from the life support" earning a gasp from the blonde as a pair of azure eyes widen in shock for the news delivered by her, "I'm sorry, Naruto but we have to do it. The hospital is already at its limit, we don't have any more spare room for her" begged the Senju princess for him to understand as she watched the panic looks on his face, "Please Naruto, you have to understand"_

"_NO!" argued the blonde as he leaned forwards, hands gripping the blanket on bed in anger, slightly fear as he begged her, "No! Please Tsunade don't do it! Please I beg you! I know there's still hope! Please… I promised you, I'll bring her back. Just-…Just give me some time please Tsunade!" _

"_Naruto-"_

"_Please!" cried Naruto as he leaned forwards, taking the Godaime hands into his as he kneed down onto the cold ground, begging, "Please, Tsunade! Don't do it. Give me some time. Please" tears falling down through his scars cheeks as he hung his head, shoulder tremble with fear as he cried, "Please, I do anything for her. Please… Let me safe her… Please"_

_Tsunade bit her lips with tears streaming down her face at the sight of her pseudo son begging her. Falling down onto her knees, she hugged the poor blonde in her arms, rubbing his back soothingly as he gripped her back desperately with his shaky hands, "Please…" he murmured softly, tears wetting her robes on her shoulder which she nodded in agree, "Alright…"_

"_One more week, that's all I can give to you…"_

"…_That's all I need"_

…

…

_**End of Flashback…**_

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, looking up towards the scene before him with sadness in his eyes, watching his son happily talked to his mother who lying lifeless on the soft bed in front of him but deep down he knew, his son knew she wouldn't be able to answer him, he knew she wouldn't never woke up but seeing his son kept talking to her, smiling to her, he couldn't help but smile, knowing that his boy wouldn't never give up hope, believe that one day his mother will returned to him safe and sound. Just like his dad promise to.

The sound of the door knocked caught the Uzumaki attention away from the boy as he shifted his gazed towards the door, eyes blinked in surprised as he saw the Uchiha entered the room with the Hatake prodigy, "Sasuke? Kaka-sensei? Is there's something wrong?" he couldn't help but asked worriedly, straightened him posture as he sat calmly on his seat beside her with his oblivious son.

"Naruto, can we have a word with you?"

The blonde silenced at first but nodded in agreed as he turned his head towards the boy beside him with a smile, saying he had a little talk with his uncles for a while and asked him to stay inside the room with his mother. The boy nodded even though he curious about it but decided to let it slide as he continued talking with his silent mother, accompany by the sound of retreating footsteps belonged to the shinobi as they disappeared from the sight.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto turned his azure eyes towards them as he waited them to continue, "What is it?" he asked, standing outside of the room with his arms crossing on his broad chest as he watched the other nurses passed by the hallway and smile a little at the nurses greeting before turning back to the shinobi with his full attention.

"Naruto…" called the silver haired jounin to the Hokage, earning a pair of deep blue eyes aiming towards him as he parted his covered lips, "Remember the talk we have about awaking Hikari?" receiving a firm nod from the blonde in confused for his question, "Well, Sasuke decided to do it. He willing to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to wake her"

That shock the hell out from the blonde as he quickly shifted his attention to the raven beside him in disbelieve, "W-what?" he breathed out, eyes widen in shock as he looked deeply into his onyx gazed, "Y-you willing to do it?"_… For me?_

"…Yes" _… After all you've been through. You deserved your happiness…_

Naruto silenced by the unspoken words as his lips closed into a thin line and sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly as he looked up to meet his comrades with disbelieve and hope in his azure eyes, "Are you sure about it?" he couldn't help but asked, assuming his ears playing trick about it but the expression on their face told him it was real. So, real that deep down inside his heart, he felt happy, grateful for the raven decision to help him waken the goddess from her slumber, waking his happiness.

A slightest smile grew on the blonde lips as he looked deeply into their eyes, happiness and gratitude dancing inside it as he nodded in agreed, two words spoken with a warm smile as the sun shined brightly at the new hope rising from his dying heart…

"Thank you…"

Kakashi eye softened at the words and smiled, stepping forward as he ruffled the blonde locks affectionately like an adoring father, "You're welcome, Naruto"_… you deserve it_ giving him a last pat before withdrew his hand to his side with an eye smile, the same smile he gave years ago in their old days.

Naruto couldn't help but grin in returned for the smile and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with pure happiness emitting from his tan face, "God! I can't believe it" he murmured, eyes swimming in tears as he squeezed his azure gaze shut to prevent it from flowing down, "I-I just couldn't believe it" chocking slightly as he bit his lips, "You don't know how grateful I am for this"_… after what I've been through, I just want her back…_ his thought echoed inside his mind as he lifted up his tan face to his teammates with tears sliding down through his scars cheeks, "I-"

"Daddy"

A small raven boy head peaked out from the huge white door and looked around between the three men outside of the room with his huge azure orbs, "I'm hungry" he said softly, eyeing the back of his father patiently as he waited for him to say something.

Wiping away the tears on his tan cheek, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down and turned around to face his boy with his foxy grin, "You're hungry?" earning a furious nodded from the boy for his words, "Alright then. Let's go the Ichiraku Ramen for dinner! How's that sound?"

"YEAH!"

Naruto laughed at the boy antic and opened his arms wide for his boy to climb up to his shoulder, "Come on, Mr-Hungry-Man!" earning a chuckle from the younger for his nickname as he tickled his little tummy, "Let's go to our Ramen HEAVENS!"

Both of the shinobi sweat dropped at the two Uzumaki with one thought hanging on top of their head, _I know one day that boy will raise his child to love the god Ramen…_ causing them to sigh in defeat as they shook their head in sympathy for the child fate. Another Ramen lover. **Harsh!** They bet their ass on it that Teuchi-san is now happily counting money from the Uzumaki feisty. I mean, the MORE Uzumaki is produce, the MORE richly he would be. Just imagine it if they were ten of them… god! I swear there will be Ramen Day every year!

On the side of the village, the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen sneezed as the money flew aimlessly on the counter in front of him, causing him to look to the view outside of the stall in wonder, _why do I have a feeling that someone is betting on me?_

"Oi! Kaka-sensei! Sasuke!" called the Rokudaime, causing the shinobi to snap away from their…ahem… thoughts and focus back at the young Hokage who frowning at them for their lack of respond, "Do you want to join us? My treat!" asked the Uzumaki to the shinobi behind him with a smile, "Besides, we could use some company"

Kakashi blinked and smiled, nodding slightly as he agreed with the blonde invitation to join the Uzumaki family for dinner. Besides, he could use some food in his system. I mean, this is once in a life time opportunity since the blonde never EVER treats someone in his life so he might use it fully, "Sure why not?" he said, walking towards the blonde as he glanced sideway to his other student behind him, "What about you Sasuke? Do you want to join as well?"

Sasuke silenced and looked up to see the blonde reaction for the question, "Yeah, teme! Come on!" grinned Naruto as he waited from him, supported by his boy, saying, "Come on, Suke-nii!" waved Ryuu cutely at the silenced Uchiha, motioned him to join them as well.

A slightest smiled occurred across his lips for the cuteness of the younger Uzumaki and sighed in defeat, nodding his head in agree as he took a step forwards, "Hn" walking towards them with his hands placing inside his pocket in lazy gesture which earned _**'show-off'**_ by the blonde playfully as they walked out from the Konoha Hospital towards the small ramen stall in Konoha, enjoying each other companies as the sun slowly sets down into the horizontal…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"Harmonising your chakra?"

"Yes. By harmonising my chakra with Sasuke, it's also possible for me to enter her mindscape along with him in case if anything happen during the process. In addition, with my chakra reserve, we can use Mangekyo Sharingan for a longer duration then normal chakra without worrying any chakra exhaustion. So, it's kind of 2 in 1things" explained Naruto to his subordinates as he took his napkin on his lap and wiped the miso stain on his boy face which the boy returned it with a shyly smile before happily continued to eat his unfinished ramen, earning a chuckle from his dad for his enthusiasm.

Kakashi couldn't help but secretly smile at the affection giving by the Uzumaki to his heir and took a sip of his alcohol with a sigh, humming slightly in thought as he shifted his lazy grey eye to the Uchiha beside him, "What about you, Sasuke?" he asked, "Do you think it will work?"

"Hn, maybe. It's worth a shoot."

Hearing the agreement between his two comrades, the blonde grinned and clapped his hands in delight, "That's settles then!" snapping his fingers as an ANBU instantly emerged from the shadows and bowed deeply to the fearful leader, "Your command, Hokage-sama?" asked the ANBU captain, Bear to the Rokudaime in front of him.

"Please inform Tsunade-sama that I would like to see her first thing in the morning. Tell her it's urgent"

"Hai!"

With that the ANBU dismiss and disappeared into the shadows to fulfil the Hokage orders as the blonde shifted his attention to his boy who finished his ramen bowl with a huge yawn, indicating that it's time for the boy to take his nap, "Well, I think it's time to take my leave now" chuckled the blonde slightly as he paid for their meals and hoisted the sleepy boy into his arms, "I see you guys first thing in the morning!" and instantly disappeared into a flash, leaving his two comrades alone with their thoughts, thinking about the cons and pros of the plan they about to use.

Placing the cup down onto the table, Sasuke silenced and turned his onyx eyes towards the shining white orb up high onto the skies, feeling the cold breeze touching his pale skin as the moon shined throughout the dark night…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"Remember what I said, If-"

"If anything goes wrong, get out from there as quick as possible or we will be trapped for who knows how long which I totally wouldn't mind as long as I'm with her which is quite impossible because you guys will do everything in your power to prevent it from actually happening and spoilt it. Harsh!" finishing his _'little'_ statement with a cute pout adorned on his lips which received a chuckle from the Hatake for his cute yet childish antics and a glare by the Former Hokage for his interruption.

"Brat!"

Naruto frowned at first but instantly laughed at the looks on the Godaime face. Seriously, he could swear he saw a pout on the Senju face as she turned away in annoyance after examining the scarlet health in front of him. The laugh slowly dies down and turned to the Uchiha with a nod, indicating he's ready for it and linked their hands together as he contributed his chakra to harmonise with Uchiha, allowing him to enter her mindscape in hopes of seeing her again.

"You're ready?"

"As always as I've be"

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, harmonising his chakra to become one with the blonde's and slowly opened his dark crimson eyes, Mangekyo Sharingan, aiming it towards her own which the Godaime had opened it for them to invading her minds.

A strong force attracted their bodies or rather repelling their souls out into her as darkness slowly shadows down upon them into the unconsciousness…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

_**Skylight96…**_


	24. Memories and Trust

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Chapter 23:**_

_**Memories and Trust…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

_**Drip…**_

A pair of azure eyes instantly opened at the sound of the fallen water and looked up to meet a larger wooden door standing in front of him.

"This is it…"

Blinking away from his thought, he turned to his left towards the Uchiha with a smile, saying "Ready?"

_**Drip…**_

"Let's go"

Naruto nodded and slowly stretched out his hand towards the doorknob, turning it softly and opened it as a burst of bright light blinding their eyes from the view.

The sound of soothing waves hitting the shore echoed loudly inside the plane causing them to open their eyes to see the scenery in front of them. The blonde blinked and turned around to find the wooden door but finding that the door magically disappeared into thin air, leaving both of them alone inside these unknowns terrain. Ignoring the disappearance of the mysterious door, he glanced around the familiar beach and caught a glimpse of red hair girl giggling as she run away into the forest behind him.

"Wait!"

The Uzumaki shouted at the little girl and quickly followed her into the forest, ignoring the shout from his comrade behind him as he disappeared into the thick forest. Sasuke cursed at the dumb blonde and quickly took his pace in hopes of finding him again as he followed the trail he left behind.

"Naruto!"

He stopped and glanced around the forest, searching for his brother shadows as he walked forwards, heading towards the light at the end of the thick forest. As he took a step into the clearing, a burst of bright light blinding his onyx eyes as the scenery started to change into Konoha. The Konohagakure were the Shodaime still rules the village.

'_It's a memory…'_ the raven thought as he looked up to see a small red haired girl sitting alone on the swing near the academy, the same swing the blonde used to sit during his youth. The girl bit her lips as tears started to fall onto her laps at the cruel voice of the villagers murmuring about her.

"Do you see her? That girl is nothing but trouble! Just like her father!"

"Yeah! Look at her eyes! A monster!"

"Someone should just kill that brat! There's nothing for her to be around here!"

"I wonder why the Shodaime willing to take her as his child! She's cursed!"

"Hn!"

"Ngh…" the girl sobbed and cried as the darkness slowly around her, leaving her alone inside the cold as the voice of the villagers began disappearing into the air, "What have I done to receive this?" her voice echoed inside the darkness, making a pair onyx eyes to soften at the sadness and confused in her tone, "Why do they hate me?"

Sasuke silenced and slowly closed his eyes as the scene started to change, the Graduation day. He opened his eyes as shifted his attention to the scarlet girl who wore her newly receive Konoha hitai on her pale neck, eyes empty as she walked down the route with constantly murmuring of the villagers accompanied her during the journey to her house.

"Look! That girl managed to graduate at the age of five! Can you believe that?"

"Hn! It's all because of that curse eyes!"

"I heard that Uchiha had tried reasoning with the Shodaime to take those eyes out from the girl"

"I agreed! I hate those eyes!"

"Hn! She's nothing without the eyes!"

"A curse"

'_A curse huh?'_ thought Sasuke as he watched the young girl walked down the route and slowly disappeared from his sight as the scene started to change again into a dark forest. The sound of clashing weapon and explosion filling the air as he turned around to the battle scene behind him, a battle between Konoha ANBU and an army of Iwagakure shinobi.

"Captain Wolf!"

The said ANBU wearing the bloody wolf masked turned to her subordinate, "What is it, Deer?"

"The Iwa managed to attack Base 1! We need to retreat!"

The captain of the ANBU silenced and nodded as she stood up from the cold ground towards the upcoming shinobi of Iwagakure, "Deer! Tell the other to retreat from the Area 27! I'll hold them off!"

"B-But"

"Go! That's an order"

Deer hesitated and nodded sadly as he quickly disappeared into the shadow, leaving his captain battling with the army alone. Sensing her subordinate leaving the ground, she sighed and took off her wolf mask, letting the bloody mask to fall into the ground and slowly looked up towards the Iwa shinobi with a smirk as her red crimson eyes slowly change into Mangekyo Sharingan, "_**Ameteratsu!**_" as black flames instantly swallowed the shinobi along with everything in its way into dust, destroying all the platoon army of Iwa heading to Konoha with the sound of people screaming in pain echoed loudly during the bloody night, sending shivers down to the shinobi spine as they looked up towards the huge flames of black fire eating the life away from the earth, signalling the Death Goddess arrival to the world.

'_Death…'_ his mind whispered as he watched the scarlet stood alone inside the death land with blood streaming down from her eyes, wetting the ground beneath her with her blood as she slowly looked up to the heavens, washing her sin with the god tears as the clouds watering the death land with its rains.

"I'm a monster…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"…No, you're not"

Sasuke blinked at the sudden voice and turned around to meet his brother standing behind him with a sad smile as the dark forest slowly dismiss from scenery into a beach, the same place they first arrive into the mindscape.

Taking a step forwards, the blonde stopped beside the Uchiha and stretched out his hand to the red haired goddess in front of him sadly, "You're a goddess…" he murmured, watching the soft scarlet hairs dancing behind her as the soft ocean breeze gently blew passed them, "A beautiful goddess who risk her lives for others. A beautiful goddess who always watches and protects them from dangers. A beautiful goddess who always there when they need her…" eyes softened as he took another step forward to reach her, "Please, love. Come back to us. Forget about these sorrows past and return to us, to me. Please…"

…_Come back to me_

An eerie chuckle escaped from the scarlet lips as she slowly turned around to meet them, "A goddess huh?" she murmured as a pair of golden eyes met him in returned which shocked the blonde seeing her started to change into a dark version of herself. Her usual soft scarlet haired slowly change into dark raven hair just like the usual Uchiha's and a pair of golden eyes replacing the red crimson eyes he fallen in love with as well as her white dress that changed into black, matching her newly long and raven hairs.

"H-Hikari…"

A warm sensation touched his shoulder causes him to turn to his side and met with a pair of warm onyx eyes belong to his brother, "Naruto…" murmured Sasuke softly as he gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder, snapping him away from the shock binding him to the ground, "Naruto, that's not your wife. She's just a hallow, a dark version of her that creates by her dark past" explained the Uchiha as he turned his attention to the smirking figure in front of them with furious eyes, "We need to defeat her"

"No!" snapped Naruto as he quickly grabbed the Uchiha forearms in fear, "I-If we defeat her, Hikari…"

"Hikari wouldn't be harm. She's just a puppet, Naruto. If we defeat her, we'll get the real her back" said Sasuke as he placed both of his hands on top of the blonde shoulders, eyes full of determination as he squeezed his shoulders lightly, saying, "Do you trust me?..."

"I-"

A laugh cuts in between the two brothers which causes them to turn to the culprit and met her amused golden gazed, "You actually believe that?" she asked, taking a step forwards towards them slowly as she laughed, "After all this years, you still believe him?" eyes softened mockingly as she gazed deeply into his azure eyes, "After all he did? Betraying Konoha? Trying to kill you twice? Assassination a small village? kidnapping the eight tails bijuu?" smirking slightly as she stopped in front of them, "Do you trust him more than me, Naruto?" asked the hallow softly as she change her appearance into the real one with her red crimson eyes gazing sadly into his as if he betray her, betraying her love "Do you?..."

"No, I-"

_**Clank!**_

A gasp escaped from the blonde mouth as his eyes widen at the scene before him where a sharp kunai flying over the other side of ground they stand, deflated by the Uchiha who managed to block the kunai from stabbing the blonde directly to the heart by the hallow in front of him. The hallow slowly change back into her true colour and cursed as she jumped backwards away from the upcoming fireball released by him.

Making several of familiar hand-signs, the hallow smirked and placed two of her fingers onto her lips as she took a deep breath before released her ultimate fire jutsu, "Fire Technique: The Great Phoenix!" as a huge fiery Phoenix emerged from the fire and attacked them. Sasuke jumped out of the fiery bird way and turned his attention to the side where the blonde still stood behind him, "DOBE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! THIS IS NOT HER!" dodging another fire bird aiming to his way as he pulled out his katana behind his back, "SHE'S WAITING FOR YOU, NARUTO! JUST DEFEAT THIS THING AND FREE HER!"

_**Bang!**_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain by the explosion of the fiery Phoenix and raised his arms to block the force coming from the attack, causing him to stumble over a huge rock behind him in pain as a streaming of irony taste flow down from the corner of his lips by the impact. The smoke slowly dismissed from the view and revealed a rather amused hallow as she walked towards the fallen Uchiha with her katana in her hand, "It's pathetic, Uchiha. There's nothing you can do to wake him up. He trusts me more than you. You just a traitor to him" aiming the tip of her black katana to his neck as he glared furiously at the smirking hallow, "You're nothing to him"

"…You're wrong"

_**Clash!**_

The sound of clashing weapon echoed inside the plane as she pushed the blonde away from her and landed gracefully onto the ground ten foot away from the two shinobi in front of her, meeting a pair of azure eyes glaring angrily at her, "I never trust a puppet more than my brother"

The hallow chuckled sadistically at the words and stood up to face him with a sadist smile, "Really?" she asked, walking towards them calmly as she slowly change her appearance into the goddess, "You willing to kill your love just for a traitor?"

Naruto shook his head as he raised his katana towards the hallow, aiming the tip onto her neck with furious eyes, "You're not her. You're just a puppet that control her" pressing the tip deeply onto her neck as a streaming of crimson liquid flowing down from her pale neck onto the katana.

"Are you sure?"

His hand shaking slightly as he looked deeply into her red crimson eyes, seeing the familiar warmth inside it as she took another step closer to him, deepen the cut on her neck, "Are you sure you willing to kill me, Naruto?"

_Are you trust him more than me?..._

"…Yes"

The hallow silenced at first and chuckled sadistically for the blonde answer, "Pathetic" she said, closing the crimson eyes as she deflated the katana and reappeared behind him with a kunai on his throat, "Then, show me"

-and the battle begins…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"KIRIN!"

A blast of lightning appeared on the dark skies as thousands and thousands electric currents roaming in the skies, emerging themselves into a shape of dragon as it roared loudly inside the sandy terrain. The hallow looked up to the lightning creature, amazed by the dreadful jutsu created by the Uchiha as she took her stance, eyes spinning into Mangekyo Sharingan as an eerie dark chakra surrounding her, "_**Susano'o**_" creating a huge human like creature with a katana in its hand, The Guardian of Death.

Sasuke gritted his teeth unexpected jutsu defend by the hallow and raised his arm to the skies, eyeing her with his Mangekyo as he slowly lower his hand, aiming towards the waited hallow and attacked her with his lightning dragon. She smirked at the predictable action and raised her arm as she slashed the attack with her Guardian katana, dismissing the electric dragon into tiny bits of current dancing into the air, "Is that all you can do?" she asked, looking at the Uchiha with her eyes gleam in madness.

"It's not over yet!"

Up high onto the dark skies, the blonde dashed down from the heavens towards the standing hallow with Rasenshuriken spinning in his right hand, ready to throw it as orange rings surround his eyes indicating he's entered his Sage mode for the jutsu, "Wind Technique: RASENSHURIKEN!" as a burst of white light covering the plane…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_Hikari!"_

_The said girl looked up from her drawing and smiled as she spread her arms for her father, giving a cheery 'Daddy' which causes the man to chuckle and pulled her into his arms. Senju Hashirama smiled and hugged her tightly inside his arms, hiding his face onto her red scarlet hair, "How's my little goddess doing?" he asked, pulling away to see her bright beautiful smile adorned on her rosy lips._

"_I'm fine, daddy! Look what I draw!" giving the drawing she draw before with a huge smile, "Is it beautiful?"_

_Hashirama chuckled and nodded as he took the piece of paper with a proud smile, "It's beautiful, love" taking it away and placed it onto his Hokage desk beside the family photo, "There! Now I look onto it every day" grinned the Shodaime as he picked the little girl onto his arms, "I love you, my little goddess"_

"_I love you too, daddy"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_Congratulation, Hikari! You make it to ANBU this year" smiled Senju Tobirama to his niece as he represented her a brand new white porcelain mask with wolf figure printed on it, "Welcome to the squad, Wolf"_

_Taking the white porcelain mask into her hand, the scarlet couldn't help but smile as she looked up to meet her uncle eyes, "Thank you, Hokage-sama" hugging him softly which the Senju man returned it with a warm smile._

"_You're welcome, princess…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_You know, I love your smile"_

_The young maiden paused on what she doing and turned to meet a pair of deep azure eyes, "I beg your pardon?" she blinked her eyes in confused as she kneed down to face the two children in front of her with a warm smile. The red haired girl giggled and grinned, "I love your hair nee-chan!" exclaimed the girl excitedly, "You have the same hair as me!" pointing to her own scarlet hair that slightly darker than her own which the maiden chuckled and ruffled her soft locks affectionately, "Why thank you, love" _

_The blonde boy beside the little girl smiled and pointed out to her lips, "I said I love your smile" he repeated his earlier statement, "You should smile often"_

_Hikari blinked at the words and smiled, saying, "Thank you, Minato-kun" eyes softened by the boy words as the sun slowly set down into the horizontal… _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_Wait! You're resigning?" gasped the white haired legendary shinobi at the newly ex-ANBU._

_Hikari chuckled and nodded as she packed her thing in the ANBU headquarter, "Yeah, I'm too old to work in ANBU, Jiraya"_

_Jiraya frowned at the answered as he crossed his arms on his chest, "Yeah, right. Whatever, Red! You're looks young to me. Heck, you're ageless for god sake" _

"_Yeah, but that does mean I can't feel old"_

"_So, who's going to replace you?"_

"_The Hatake prodigy"_

"_Hatake Kakashi? The brat apprentice?"_

_Hikari nodded and pulled out her wolf mask from her top drawer, "I see a great commitment inside him. After all, I've train him so I know he'll be ready for the job" carrying a box fill with forbidden scrolls in her arms as she walked out from her office, followed by the legendary shinobi, "Besides, he's my student as well"_

_Jiraya sighed in defeat and shook his head with a small smile, "Every shinobi in this village are your students, Red! Always watching over them like a goddess…"_

_Chuckling, the scarlet couldn't help but smiled at the nicknames given by her late father the Shodaime, saying "I guess that's why they call me that" walking down the hallway as the sound of their footsteps accompanied her along the way…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_I've been selecting to what?"_

_Hikari chuckled and smiled sheepishly as she titled her head to the side, "Ah… well, I kind of suggested to the Sandaime that you would be the captain ANBU this year, replacing me who kind of too old for these jobs"_

_Kakashi frowned underneath his mask and crossed his arms on his chest as he glared slightly at his instructor, "Sensei, as much as I hate to say this but you're not old. You're just ageless that's all"_

"_Where did I hear that one before?"_

"_It's true, Sensei. Besides, I don't think I can do" _

_Hearing the doubt on her student voice, she smiled, placing both of her hand onto his shoulders, looking deeply into his sole eye, saying "Kakashi, I know you do it. I trust you" giving a light squeezed before withdrew her hands to her side, taking out a white porcelain mask behind her for him, "Here, this will help you"_

"_A mask?" asked the Hatake boy as he took the old wolf mask from his sensei hand with curious eyes._

"_Yup. It's the same mask I used when I'm first selected to become an ANBU back when the Second Hokage still rule Konoha. Thinking of it as a good luck charm for you to success in your ANBU carrier or maybe your life" eyes warmth as she ruffled his silver locks affectionately like a proud mother._

_Kakashi silenced for a moment as he thinking about the offer and nodded as he wore the old wolf mask over his covered face, tying it behind his head as he looked up to meet her warm crimson eyes…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

A pair of deep blue eye blinked at the memories flooding his mind and looked up to meet a struggle hallow as she gripped her raven hairs in pain, screaming as her eyes changed between golden and crimson as if she trying to free herself from it…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_The scarlet blinked away from her thought and turned around smiling as she waited for him to reach her, "yeah… it is" turning back to the view of the starry skies in front of her as they both sat together on the cavern, enjoying the god gift of nature._

_The blonde nodded and slowly sat down next to her, laying his head onto her warm laps with soft smile as her pale hand brushing his blonde lock lovingly, "Tired?" she asked, gazed down to the tired face of him with a warm smile._

"_A little…"_

_The scarlet chuckled and hummed softly at the answer, "Then just go ahead and sleep…my mortal human" brushing away the blonde locks from his droopy eyes._

_Chuckling slightly at the nickname given by the beauty in front of him, he purred, snuggling closer for warmth as he hummed in agree, "I love you…" he whispered, eyes slowly closing as tiredness finally taking control of his body and left him into sleep._

"_I love you too…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"Hikari!" shouted the blonde as he quickly rose to his tired feet and run, heading towards the hallow direction that still struggling with her minds…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_If I have a son, I want him to marry you"_

_Hikari choked a little at the words and coughed out the tea she drink from choking her further, "What?!" eyes widen in surprised as she turned to face her comrade beside her. Is her ear playing trick with her? _

_Minato grinned at the unspoken and predictable words hanging inside her mind and placed down his sake onto the table in front of him, "I said, If I have a son, I want him to marry you" smiling as he repeated his earlier statement for her to hear, "You know Kushina and I had always wanted a son. So, if I have a son, I want him to marry a woman just like you"_

_Hikari frowned and sighed as she took another sip of her tea, "No offense, Blondie. But why would you want your son to marry me? You know I'm not a regular human" cracking a soft and sad smile onto her rosy lips, "I'm cursed"_

"_No, you're not"_

"_How's that?"_

"_If I have another chance in life, I would definitely going to marry you"_

_Hikari blinked and chuckled as she started to laugh to unexpected words coming for his mouth, "Come on, Minato. You know that's impossible" eyes gazed down onto her cup as she watched her reflection on the green surface of the warm tea, "It's impossible to fallen for the goddess. Human and God are two different creatures. Human are the God creation and God are the Human Creator. Creation and Creator can't be together"_

"_But it doesn't mean it impossible"_

"_Hmm… How's that?"_

"_Because without the Creator there's no creation. So basically, creation wouldn't exist without the Creator. If it isn't love then how could the creation comes to live?"_

"_Magic?"_

_Minato chuckled at the word and laughed, trying to ease the tension between them for the topic they're talking about with a smile, "Yeah, that's also possible" chuckling as he turned to face her with his azure eyes, face adorning with warmth as he met her red crimson eyes with him. Hikari slowly stopped her laugh as she saw Minato leaning dangerously closer and kissed her on her lips, eyes closing as he subconsciously licked the bottom of her lips, begging her to respond to his kiss. Hikari silenced and froze at the unexpected action, eyes sadden as she noticed the desperation on his face as he kissed her, begging her to fulfil his last request…_

_Kiss me…_

_Hikari closed her eyes and pulled away, placing both of her pale hand on his shoulder with a fake smile plastered on her lips, saying, "You're drunk, Minato" chuckling as she took away the sake from his table, "I should get you home before Kushina does" slowly taking his right arm on her shoulder and lifted him up from the chair, avoiding the hurt look flashed inside his azure eyes with he quickly covered up with his own fake smile, "Yeah…" as the sound of their footstep and a broken heart echoed through the night…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_Do you still regret it, sensei?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Kakashi sighed and sat down next to the scarlet on the grassy plane, companied her as he looked up towards the starry skies, "I know you still blaming yourself over it" explained the Hatake as he shifted his sole gaze to her sadly, "and I don't think he would like it" eye softened as he saw a slightly surprised in her crimson eyes for his words._

_Chuckling to cover the sadness in her eyes, she smiled, looking down to the grassy plane as her hand playing with the long and soft grass beside her, "You know it's my fault" she murmured, "If I never bring him to drink that night, he won't confessed it to me. I-I feel guilty. I feel like I'm the one who make him died that night. I-"_

"_Zuruzuruzuruzuru… Now, when you're going to forgive yourself?"_

_Hikari silenced at the words as she looked up to meet him, "He never blame you, not once. You're there for him, that's all matter" looking deeply into her eyes with a warm smile adorned on his lips underneath his mask, "He's forgive you, sensei…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"Nghh!…"

"Hikari!" called Naruto as he placed both of his hand onto her trembling shoulder, looking sadly at her struggling figure with eyes kept flashing back and forth between golden and crimson, "Love…" he whispered as he tried to pry the hand away from her head, desperately trying to take away the pain consumed her as he pulled her into his arms, eyes streaming with tears as he rubbed her back soothingly, saying, "It's alright, love… I'm here. I'll never leave you. Shush… it's alright, You can do it. Don't let darkness control you. My love, my goddess. Please… you can do it. I trust you…"

"Nar-"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"_There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you"_

_The scarlet smiled as slowly sat down next to the blonde, looking up to the soothing wave of the ocean, glistered through the night as the moonlight shining upon its surface, giving them a beautiful view of the sea at night. The blonde sighed and lay his head onto her laps, closing his eyes as he felt her soft hand playing his blonde locks lovingly, "What are you think?" she asked, looking down to his sleepy face softly as she brushed away a few blonde locks away from his face._

"_Nothing really, just thinking about life"_

"_Hmm… what about it?"_

_Opening his eyes, he turned around and looked up to meet her red crimson gaze, the eyes he fell in love with as he raised his hand to touch the soft skin of her cheek, "How lucky am I to have you with me" he murmured, eyes gazing with love as he gave her a soft smile, "About how much the happiness mean to me, to us. About how bright our future would be as long as I have you with me" smiling as he leaned up, placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips, "And you know what else I'm think?"_

"_What?" smiled the scarlet softly in returned as she leaned closer to him._

"_This" gestured the life around them, "The life we share. Even though it gets difficult sometimes, I still love it because it's our happiness" _

_The scarlet hummed softly as she closed her eyes with a smile, "Hmmm… I guess you're right"_

"_Yup! I wouldn't trade it for anything in the whole world"_

"_Really? Not even for a lifetime supply of ramen?"_

_The blonde blinked at the words and hummed as he thought about it, sound appealing don't you think?, "Hmm… I don't know. I have to think about that" putting his thinking face in action which received a chuckle from the goddess for his action, "Baka…" she murmured as she brushed away the blonde locks from his face._

_The blonde chuckled and laughed as he took the hand into his hand with a huge grin, "I'm just kidding, love. I won't trade it even for a lifetime supply ramen, no matter what kind of flavour they have" grinning as he slowly pulled her down and kissed her passionately, showing the truth behind his words as the moon shined upon the figure accompanied by the cold breeze of the night…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"-uto"

Naruto nodded and tightened his hold on her as he murmured softly into her ear, hiding his face into her hair as the hair slowly started to change into scarlet, "I'm here…" he whispered, eyes streaming with tears as he hugged her, "I'm here, love" hands gripping him desperately as the golden eyes slowly started to replace by the crimson, the eyes he been waiting on, "Hikari?..." wondered the blonde as he pulled away, tilting her head up to meet her, "Is that you, love?"

Hikari blinked and looked up to meet the familiar azure gaze, a soft smile occurred across her lips as she nodded in respond, "It's me" she answered, tears of happiness falling through her cheeks as she leaned closer to hug him, "It's me, Naruto. It's really me" squeezing her lover slightly to prove her point, not caring the wetness on her shoulder as she held him, feeling the warmth she longing for.

"Ehm…"

Both of the love bird blinked and pulled away as they turned their attention to the voice of someone clearing his throat and meet with a slightly flush raven, saying, "I hate you spoilt your moment and all but we need to get going" eyes gazing them seriously, "We ran out of time" he explained, gestured to their spiritual figures that started to go hazy by time, indicating it's time to go.

Hikari bit her lips and looked up to the blonde, "Are you leaving?" she asked, eyes gazing with sadness as the hands that gripped on his clothes tightened instantly at the thought. Naruto silenced and couldn't help but gave his love a smile, shaking his head, saying, "No. WE'RE leaving" turning back to his brother, "Alright. Let's go!" earning a nod from the Uchiha as they turned towards the wooden door standing tall inside these sandy planes behind them. Reaching out to the doorknob, he tightened his hold on the scarlet hand and slowly opened it as a burst of white light shining upon them in the consciousness…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"Do you think they make it?"

The Godaime silenced as she looked up towards the two shinobi standing in front of her, eyes gazing worriedly as they waited for them to regain their consciousness, "I don't know, Kakashi" murmured Tsunade as she shifted her hazel gaze to the Copy nin worriedly, "Let's just hope they make it" earning a solemnly nod from the Hatake as he turned to his former students. Suddenly, out of the corner of his sole eye, he caught a slightly movement given by the blonde which causes him to quickly stood up from his occupied seat and instantly went to blonde, "Naruto?"

The said blonde blinked as the life returned to his lifeless eyes and turned to his side towards the surprised Hatake with a confuse look, "Kaka-sensei?" he wondered, looking around the place as memories of earlier day flashed inside his mind.

"Naruto! You're back!" exclaimed Tsunade as she glopped the Uzumaki tightly in her arms, comically tears of happiness pouring through her hazel eyes at the blonde. The other inside the room, sweat dropped at the blondes antic and sighed in defeat as they turned their attention to the awaking raven beside him who still standing with a small smirk, "I take it, you guys manage it?" asked the grey haired jounin, raising his eyebrow in wonder as he spotted the smirk of victory adorned on his lips which the raven nodded, confirming the word as he turned to the laying figure on the bed, waiting for any movement indicating her awake. The Uzumaki brushed away the invisible dust on his kneed and looked up to the beautiful goddess with eyes glistering with hope as he waits…

_Please…_

The other inside the room silenced, each of them fallen deeply into their minds as they gazed towards the scarlet with one hope in their heart…

…_open your eyes_

A twitched on her pale face goes unnoticed as Sakura squealed in delight, making them snapped their attention away from their despair thought towards the scarlet as a pair of warm red crimson slowly blinked away the blurriness and finally opened to greet the world. Naruto's breath caught onto his throat at the beautiful eyes and lifeless walked beside her in disbelieve, eyes blurry with tears as he slowly took her pale in his tan one, lips parted as he whispered her name. The crimson eyes blinked and slowly shifted to the azure with a soft yet tired smile adorned on her rosy as two words echoed softly inside his ear at the beautiful eyes…

"I'm back…"

Finally hearing the words he been longing for, he couldn't help but choked as tears falling down through his scars, laughing slightly to cover his tears and sob that struggled to come out from his throat as he wiped away the running tears with his hand, a smile adorned warmly on his lips as he slowly leaned down, whispered gently into her ears as he kissed softly on her lips…

"Welcome back, my goddess…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Chapter 22 and 23 of Legend of the Death Goddess are up! In chapter 22, _The Deserve Happiness_ there's nothing much I could say about the chapter so… I just let you doing the review. As for chapter 23, _Memories and Trust_ I know they will confusion about this chapter because it's kind of hazy and unrealistic?

Here in chapter 23, I would to point you something pointer for you to understand. In this chapter, its more focus on Hikari's centric or rather her minds as glimpse of her older memories flashed inside the story. Her memories had been divided into two which the bad memories are the one that Sasuke experiences while the good memories are the one Naruto experience. If you notice, there's slight MinatoxHikari flashback inside the story. That just for the spice actually in the story. It you replay the previous chapter in this story, the grave that she kissed and the words Kakashi said during their encountered was relate to the same flashback in this chapter.

The memories inside the story were actually random memories that appeared inside my mind as I began to write so it might get hazy so, feel free to leave some review for your confusion. Hmm… if I think about it, there's slight FFVII words in this chapter but I actually think I like it there. *grin* oh well, please leave some review to brighten my gloomy world.

_**Skylight96**_


	25. Epilogue

_**Naruto Shippudden:**_

_**Legend of the Death Goddess**_

_**By:**_

_**Skylight96**_

_**Epilogue:**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

It was a peaceful evening here in Konoha. The sun shined brightly on the skies, birds flying gracefully as they soar to through the azure plane, gentle breeze blew ever so softly, sending cold pleasure to these hot and sunny days. But as all might know this peaceful and calm day would never remained long as long as there still one particular Uzumaki moaning over the paperwork…

"WARGHHHH!"

Kakashi sighed for the nth times this day and raised his lazy eye away from the juicy part inside his Icha-Icha Paradise Limited Edition book towards the moaning blonde who trashing over a stack of paper towering on his desk, "I can't take it anymore! If I saw anymore paperwork on my desk, I'm swear I'm going to be admitted to the Asylum for destroying everything piece of paper I could find in the Fire Country" gripping his blonde locks desperately as he moaning in grief, "I hate paperwork"

"Dad!"

The Rokudaime blinked at the sudden voice and quickly straighten his posture with a smile, arms spreading wide as a ten years old raven boy running crashing onto him, "Ryuu-chan! How's my little boy doing?"

The boy pulled away from his father chest and pouted, saying, "Dad! I thought you won't call me that!" earning a chuckle from the older Uzumaki as he ruffled the raven locks, "But Ryuu-chan, daddy likes to call you that" giving his boy his Winning-Award-Number-One-Puppy-Eyes with a cute pout on his lips.

The boy frowned at the childish blonde and sighed in defeat as he let it slide which causes him to grin 6back again as he presented the metal headband he kept inside his pocket, saying "Ano sa…Ano sa… look what I got!" pulling the Konoha hitai out from his tiny pocket in his white short and showed it to the older Uzumaki with a huge grin, "I'm passed!"

Naruto blinked and quickly grinned as he lifted the boy high in the air, laughing as he swung him around just like he used to when he's five, "Hahaha… that's great, Ryuu-chan!" grinned the young father as he slowly pulled his little man into a hug, squeezing him lightly with pride as a warm smile adorned on his lips, "I know you can do it!" pulling away as he ruffled the boy locks affectionately, "That's my little man"

Ryuu grinned with pride and jumped down from his father lap onto the floor, wiping the invisible dust on his laps with a huge grin, "Well, I'm off! Mummy asks me to buy some groceries on the way home. I see you later, Dad!"

"Alright! Tell your mom I'll be late tonight. Be safe!"

"Ok! Bye, dad!"

"Bye!"

The sound of the door closed echoed inside the large office as the Hokage sighed and slumped on his seat with a pout, saying, "Man, I'm beat" murmuring softly as he turned his attention to the jounin on the side of the office who relaxing on the couch with his smut book, "Mind telling me why you here again?" raising his eyebrows in annoyed as he watched him reading his book.

"Why, visiting my favourite student of course"

"Hmm… I can see that"

Minutes after minutes passed, the blonde frowned as his eyebrows twitching slightly at the paperwork in front of him, eyes glazing deathly at the evil thingy as he snapped, slamming his hands on the table as he instantly got up from his seat as if it was on fire, screaming, "WARGHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" making the Hatake sighed and turning his attention towards the stressful blonde, walking towards the window behind him and opened it as he glanced outside the window, looking for any glimpse of pink haired woman anywhere around the tower.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kakashi as he raised his eyebrow in amused and slightly wondered.

"Sshhh! She'll hear you" shushed the blonde as he slowly took a step out cautiously, looking everywhere for traps before turning his azure gaze to the silver haired shinobi laying on the couch inside the room in wondered, "You're not going to stop me?" he asked, frowning slightly for the lack attention from the jounin.

"Nah, I'm too busy to do it" flipping the page as he read through the plot with a creepy giggle which causes the blonde to raise his eyebrows before turning back his usual stoic face, saying, "But don't say I didn't warn you. Sakura will be pissed if she caught you outing again"

The blonde frowned as he mentioned the cherry blossom name and grunted in regret as he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, "Ngh… why did I promote her to in the ANBU squad?" he wondered as he recalled his memories.

"Because you don't want her to be your assistant again?"

"Oh, yeah. That"

"Hmmm…."

Naruto sighed for the nth times this day and took a step forward towards the edge of the roof, saying "Well, I'm off. If anyone comes in asking about me, say I went to the toilet or something, alright?" readying himself to take a leap away as he waited for his sensei answer.

"Lying is bad, Naruto" replied the jounin lazily as he flipped another page in his pervert book, earning a twitch from the blonde and frowned as he turned his head to the Hatake with a glare, "Well, reading smut is bad, Kakashi"

"Hn, touché"

The blonde smirked at the words and shook his head amusedly, murmuring never mind and dashed his way towards the ramen stall with a huge grin on his face as he entered his heaven, "One pork ramen, please Teuchi-occhan!" taking his reserved seat near the counter and smiled as he saw Teuchi boiling some noodles for his other customers, "Alright, one pork ramen coming up" grinned the old man towards his favourite customer as he took another bowl from the shelf behind him. The shinobi who were eating beside the Rokudaime smiled and greeted the Hokage as they talked about life here in Konoha…

"Good evening, Hokage!"

"Ah, good evening Tenzuka-kun. How are your injuries?"

"Mah… It's fine now, Hokage-sama. Thanks for asking"

"Hahaha… that's good to hear"

"Oh, Hokage-sama. I hear that your son has finally graduated from the Academy! Congratulation!"

"Hahaha… yeah! Thank you, Isumo-kun. Sent me regard to your wife and children"

"Will do"

Naruto grinned and slowly stood up from his seat as he placed down his money for the ramen on top of the counter, saying, "Well, I'm off. I still have many works to do. Thank you for meal, Teuchi-occhan!" bowing slightly as he bid the others shinobi good bye and walked away down the road with a smile, watching his people smiling and laughing inside these safe heaven he promised to protect. Taking a deep breath, he stopped and looked up to the blue skies, smiling softly as he thought about his life years ago. Life he never imagined to have, life that he been wanted, a life with his love ones.

He sighed and closed his azure gaze away from the world as the soft breeze gently blew passed him, giving him a cold pleasure on his skin as he slowly opened his eyes again, "It's wonderful" he murmured, chuckling softly as he walked away towards the training ground, feeling the nostalgia crawling back into his heart at the sight.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde blinked at the mention of his name and turned around to meet the Konoha Taijutsu specialist, Rock Lee with his three students by his side, "Ah! Naruto-kun! What a pleasure surprise to see you here, my friend! Are you coming to watch my youthful students training?" asked the star of the Konoha green Beast to the Rokudaime grinning, giving him the good guy pose, "You could join as well if you want, Naruto-kun!"

"Mah… Mah… it's alright. I don't want to disturb your training Bushy brows, just taking the fresh air that's all" smiling the Hokage as he patted his friend shoulder, "Go and spread your flame of youth to our beloved new generation!" causing the Taijutsu specialist to cry in happiness as he murmured about burning youth of the Hokage, making 1000 push-up, youthful student and beyond.

_Poor kids, I hope they survive for the coming years…_

Coughing slightly to dismiss the thought, he grinned and placed his hand inside his pocket in lazy gesture, parting his lips to say something when suddenly…

"NARUTO!"

CRAP!

-his death appeared with a raging Haruno heading his way…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"Hmm…? That was fast" said the Hatake as he flipping the page of his book, ignoring the glare given by the beaten Hokage as he slumped painfully onto his seat with a new stack of paperwork on his desk, "Damn! I never thought she would hit me like that" touching his bruising jaw which he hissed slightly at the pain and ignored it as he let his host healing it for him. He took the brush beside him and began his work for the day with a pout adorned on his swollen face, grumbling about the unfair world and all that to himself for his fate.

Kakashi smiled softly underneath his mask and flipped another page of his book as he listened to the sound of stroking brush filling the empty office, waiting patiently for the blonde to finish his last stack of paperwork for the day.

After hours and hours of writing, he let out a deep breath and leaned back on his seat tiredly as he placed down the brush gently on his case with a smile, stretching out his stiff muscles as he got up from the seat, saying, "Thank god, I'm finally finished it" sighing in relief as he walked towards the hanger on the corner of the room and picked up his crimson Hokage robe with a soft smile, thinking about his family who waiting for his returned at home before turning his attention to the jounin as he bid him goodbye and walked out from his office down the road towards the Uzumaki estate located up high on the Kages Mountain beside the Intel Department of Konoha.

The melodies of singing crickets and howling wolf accompanied him as he walked down the route and looked up towards the beautiful building with a smile. The Uzumaki Estate consisted of two huge stories building with red crimson roof, light yellow walls and a garden full of red roses in the front and also backyard of the house.

Opening the front door of his house, he couldn't help but smile at the humming and walked out towards the backyard, taking a seat beside the humming scarlet as he lay his head on her laps, "Tired?" the soft voice of the goddess echoed inside his ear like a beautiful symphony which causes him to snuggle closer for warmth with a sigh, nodding at the question as he listened to the sound of life inside her…

_Life is good now…_

-or would it?

_**The End…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::L.E.G.E.N.D..O.F ..T.H.E..D.E.A.T.H..G.O.D.D.E.S.S::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Yup, the Epilogue is finally up! I still can't believe it. This story has come to the end. To the reader and reviewer of this story, I would to thank you guys for support this story. Without you I would be able to finish it. Thanks a lot. Especially to my sensei and my dear friend for their support and guidance for this. Thanks a lot. *bow*

Though, this story (maybe) won't end here. I'm suggesting making a sequel for this story which I have actually posted it before this story. So, for me to continue the sequel I need your review and comment mentioning about it or I'll take the sequel out from the Fanfic and save it for my own. :/

So…

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!

This is Skylight96 signing off.


End file.
